


Поместье «Яблоневая ветвь»

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Машина Шузо сломалась на темной дороге возле очень подозрительного дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTP Wars 2.0 на Dairy.ru для команды пейринга Ниджимура/Химуро.  
> Беты Аурум, Фран.

Мотор захрипел надсадно и жалко, как подыхающее животное. Еще с метр шевроле катил по инерции, а потом замер и встал на обочине, уткнувшись бампером в кусты под дорожным знаком «Добро пожаловать в Эплвэлли». Шузо несколько раз повернул ключ, хотя и понял уже, что после таких звуков машина точно не заведется. Под капотом засипело и утихло. 

Все, что он мог теперь, посреди ночи, — выйти попинать колесо. 

Он и вышел, но пинать не стал, покрышки утонули в жухлой осенней траве на обочине. Фары освещали дорогу метров на пять вперед, а дальше она лишь угадывалась в темноте. 

С минуту Шузо рассматривал в круге фонаря пожелтевший щит с приветствием и маленькую приписку «Население: 5841 человек», а потом посветил в кусты вокруг. Никакого Эплвэлли поблизости не наблюдалось. Ни огней, ни машин, ни паршивой придорожной забегаловки, ни даже заправки на две пыльные колонки — ничего. Только дорога, щит и мертвая машина.

А еще кусты, они затянули обочину густой черной пеленой. Шузо пошарил по ним лучом фонаря. 

Только теперь он заметил, что эти диковатые на вид заросли скрывали выщербленную каменную ограду. 

В магнитоле надрывался Клаус Майне, рассказывая, что лучшие люди умирают молодыми. Почему-то Шузо показалось, что это хреновый знак, но выбора-то у него не было. Ну разве что дожидаться утра. Но дремать в заглохшей машине посреди нигде хотелось еще меньше. 

Клаус Майне захлебнулся так, будто его придушили и торопливо утащили со сцены, а его место заняли «Иглз». Шузо придушил и их тоже, закрыл дверь, а потом переключил фонарь в режим рассеянного света и пошел вдоль стены. Футов через сто она перестала выглядеть рассыпающейся каменной кладкой, обросла поверху тонким частоколом ржавых зубцов, а потом вывела Шузо к воротам. Рядом с ними стоял почтовый ящичек с торчащим флажком, а значит, кто-то тут все-таки был. Где почтовые ящики — там жизнь. 

Зато звонка или хоть каких-то табличек Шузо найти не смог и просто проскользнул внутрь. Ворота душераздирающе скрипнули. Шузо не оставляло ощущение, что Клаус был прав: ничего хорошего его тут не ждет. 

Кусты внутри росли так густо, что показалось сначала — дороги там и нет. Лишь спустя минуту Шузо нашарил фонариком подъездную дорожку. По краям она густо заросла травой, ползучим вьюнком и еще какой-то дрянью, которая сухо затрещала под кроссовками Шузо, когда он оступился. 

Звуки отозвались в дальней части запущенного сада, вернулись громче и четче, казалось, голые сучья вязов и яблонь забормотали тихими скрипучими голосами, надвинулись, сплетаясь над головой. Луна мутно мелькала где-то над этой жутковатой клеткой. 

Шузо высматривал повороты дороги, а та все вилась и вилась куда-то. 

— Ну и дурак же ты, Шузо, — пробормотал он себе под нос, чувствуя лопатками взгляд из чащи. Никого там, конечно же, не было: сколько бы Шузо ни светил в бурую массу жухлой листвы, ничего не заметил. Только стлался холодный осенний ветер, только шипели и скрипели старые деревья. Эти яблони, должно быть, давным-давно уже не давали плодов, слишком старые, слишком узловатые. 

А потом дорожка вывернула еще раз, и яблони, шепот и чужие взгляды остались позади.

И тогда Шузо окончательно понял, что надо было слушать Клауса. 

Дом словно выстроили по проекту декораций для фильма ужасов. Григорианские решетчатые окна поднимались среди тонких резных колонн и обрезов серой зубчатой черепицы. Крыша изгибалась, как хребет чудовища. А еще у дома была башенка. Черт возьми, если Шузо и усвоил что-то из сотен хорроров, так это, то, что нельзя доверять домам с башенками и такими окнами. 

Умнее всего было бы развернуться прямо сейчас и вернуться к машине. А еще лучше — определить место по карте и вызвать вертолет спасателей, соврав про обострение сахарного диабета, сломанную ногу или сердечный приступ, да хоть про вспышку холеры.

Вместо этого Шузо поднялся по ступенькам. Как ни странно, они не провалились под его кроссовками, хотя и проскрипели какую-то жутковатую рапсодию. Шузо напомнил себе про «нормальных людей, которые бы никогда» и логический просчет в своих действиях, а потом позвонил в дверь. В конце концов, он готов был поклясться, что видел свет в одном из окон второго этажа. 

Ждать пришлось так долго, что Шузо успел задубеть на вечернем холоде и навернул по веранде восемь кругов, чуть не сломал истлевший столбик перил и поскреб дверной косяк. Побуревшая, некогда белая краска отходила пластами, как чешуя. 

Дверь распахнулась, когда он собирался уже уходить. Тяжелая створка приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы Шузо увидел немного ветхой белой рубашки, плечо старомодного бархатного халата — в таких ходили, наверное, где-то в Англии позапрошлого века — и половину бледного лица. Вторую закрывали темные пряди. Человек за дверью сливался с полумраком старомодной прихожей, только распахнутый ворот и лицо парили в темноте. Шузо подумал, что, может, даже не поздно еще сбежать. Нормальный человек свинтил бы сразу же.

Ладно, стоило давно уже признать — нормальным человеком Шузо не был. 

— Здравствуйте. Моя машина сломалась чуть дальше по дороге. Не найдется ли у вас телефона, чтобы вызвать эвакуатор? — сказал он.

Человек смотрел на него внимательно и серьезно, в единственном глазу, который видел Шузо, мерцал отсвет крохотной тусклой лампочки. В глубине прихожей, казалось, возились какие-то смутные тени, а человек выглядел слегка озадаченным. Ничего удивительного, будь Шузо привидением, тоже озадачился бы. Вряд ли в этой развалине даже водопровод нормально работает, какая уж там телефонная линия. Не полагается домам с привидениями телефонов. 

— Заходите, пожалуйста, — сказало привидение на пороге и улыбнулось. Шузо подумал вдруг, что для привидения этот парень с азиатским разрезом глаз на удивление красив. Наверное, так это и работает: он заманивает одиноких дам и пожирает их в задних комнатах среди костей и пыли. Или что там делают с жертвами привидения?

Да и кто знает, может, волосы скрывают жуткую кровавую дыру на месте левого глаза. В любом случае, скучно не будет. 

— Сломался прямо под табличкой на въезде в город. Только города что-то не видно, — сказал Шузо и вошел, оглядывая выцветшие обои, сохранившиеся, судя по расцветке, как минимум с восьмидесятых. На вешалке в углу громоздилась слоями какая-то запыленная одежда. Вся эта кипа курток, пальто и шуб напоминала здоровенного тролля, притаившегося в углу. Еще здесь были столик с пустой корзинкой для ключей и напольная ваза оттуда же — из восьмидесятых.

А больше ничего тут и не было, только лестница, которая вела куда-то в глубины второго этажа, и тяжелые двустворчатые двери комнат. 

— Вам надо было обойти холм, — сказал этот мертвый парень в халате и оправил кружевные манжеты. Выглядел он нихрена не опасным. Скорее — как студент, сбежавший с постановки «Рождественской песни» или «Дориана Грея». — В этом месте дорога делает крюк. Обошли бы мой дом, сразу оказались бы возле супермаркета и почтамта. Только, боюсь, толку от этого не было бы никакого. — Он прошел куда-то налево, в такую же сумрачную гостиную. Шузо последовал за ним. Ему даже хотелось уже, чтобы его наконец начали пожирать. — Эплвэлли — маленький город. В такое время здесь работает разве что закусочная на Линкольн-стрит. В автосервисе никто не возьмет трубку раньше десяти. 

Шузо почти физически почувствовал, как сжимается вокруг кольцо. Вообще-то он надеялся, что до самого Портленда удастся добраться без приключений и лишней суеты. Ну или хотя бы без смертельных угроз вроде пустынного шоссе и заброшенного дома с привидениями. 

Где-то в глубинах дома скрипело и дышало, возня и шепотки ползли по углам гостиной, Шузо ощущал их спиной, но не пытался разглядеть источник. Если видишь блеск зубов в уголке глаза, тут-то тебе и твоим кишкам конец. 

Кишками своими Шузо дорожил, поэтому упорно смотрел на человека в рубашке. Тот улыбался и смотрел иногда за спину Шузо, и от выражения его красивого спокойного лица еще меньше хотелось оборачиваться. 

— Что ж, тогда спасибо, я, пожалуй, спущусь к своей машине и вызову с утра эвакуатор.

— Не говорите глупостей. Октябрь на дворе, вы совершенно замерзнете к утру, — сказал тот. — Оставайтесь. Здесь полно комнат. Иногда мне кажется, что даже больше, чем нужно. 

Если этот человек и прятал свою призрачную сущность — он был чертовски гостеприимным привидением. И вовсе не выглядел опасным, скорее напоминал старые портреты печальных одухотворенных женщин и мужчин из прошлых веков. Шузо видел такие в пыльных нишах старых особняков в Мэриленде и Саут-Хэмптоне. Один такой висел даже в особняке его братства в колледже. 

Шузо узнавал сейчас в этом молодом азиатском лице то самое неуловимое выражение. Все эти мертвые люди на портретах напрямую соприкоснулись с вечностью, и потусторонее проглядывало в их чертах. 

Стоило бы развернуться и валить из этого дома, спуститься с холма и провести ночь в дрянной забегаловке «У Бетси» или напроситься в камеру в полицейском участке. Вместо этого Шузо стоял и разглядывал, как хозяин дома трогает пыльную трубку старинного телефона. Чересчур длинные манжеты мешали, и он то и дело поддергивал их повыше. 

Почему-то этот беспокойный, совершенно человеческий жест зацепил Шузо сильнее всего. 

— Спасибо за предложение. — Он знал, что откажется, но вместо этого произнес: — Меня зовут Ниджимура Шузо. 

— Я Тацуя, — сообщил призрак и протянул руку. — Чертовски неучтиво с мой стороны не представиться сразу. 

Его рука была такой плотной и яркой, сквозь нее не просвечивало кресло, от кожи даже не веяло потусторонним холодом. И все же Шузо приготовился к тому, что ладонь пройдет насквозь, так что почти ударил по ней, вцепился резковато, чувствуя твердые горячие пальцы. Почти с полминуты он так и стоял, пялясь на Тацую и держась за его руку. Тот не спешил высвобождаться. 

Полминуты — да даже больше! — горячей неловкости, которая мурашками поднялась по руке, прихватила затылок, шею и лопатки. Шузо поежился и все-таки отстранился, не только рукой — сразу всем телом. Ему показалось вдруг, что он стоит слишком близко к жарко растопленному камину. 

— У тебя красивый дом, — сказал Шузо, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— А у тебя хорошее чувство юмора, — сообщил Тацуя и поглядел куда-то вверх. Шузо посмотрел тоже. В пыльных переплетениях балок осыпалась штукатурка. Пауки, кажется, очень старались укрепить всю эту конструкцию. Шузо взмолился, чтобы ночью на них обоих не рухнула крыша. — Даже я сам никогда не сказал бы такого. 

— Немного запущено, — согласился Шузо. 

— Преуменьшение, — сказал Тацуя, — вот как это можно назвать. — Люстра под потолком недовольно заскрипела. Шузо посмотрел, как она вращается, слегка покачиваясь и издавая душераздирающие звуки. Если бы Шузо не видел эту гребаную люстру, решил бы, что где-то наверху расчленяют котят. Впрочем, совсем отказываться от второго варианта не стоило. Тацуя тоже посмотрел на люстру, запахнул халат и прибавил: — Впрочем, мне здесь нравится. Пойдем, я покажу тебе комнату.

Он пошел обратно в холл, к лестнице. Вокруг колыхались запахи пыли, сырости и затхлой старости. Полы и ступеньки скрипели и стонали, а Тацуя шел темными коридорами, не включая света, скорее по памяти, потому что для самого Шузо все двери мгновенно слились в одну. В полумраке он видел только плечи Тацуи и прорехи, отпечатки времени, на его халате.

Они уже проходили мимо этого стрельчатого окна с пыльными гардинами или нет?

— Не скучно здесь? — спросил Шузо. Он снова чувствовал чужой взгляд, даже готов был поклясться, что слышит шаги. Разговаривать с затылком Тацуи было куда приятнее, чем вслушиваться в едва различимые скрипы за спиной. — Городок небольшой, да и дом на отшибе. Вряд ли соседи часто заглядывают.

— Тут мне полагается рассказать, что соседи считают дом проклятым, потому что лет двадцать назад здесь жил маньяк, сумасшедший ученый или какой-нибудь дьяволопоклонник, подставить нужное. — Тацуя тихонько засмеялся и остановился у двери, позвенел связкой ключей и пошарил одним в замочной скважине. — Я могу что-нибудь придумать. Для колорита. 

— Спасибо, — Шузо следил, как он возится с замком. — У меня отличное воображение. 

— Тогда пропустим эту часть. Соседи здесь не очень навязчивые, — Тацуя налег всем весом, и ключ, наконец, провернулся. 

— Это маленький городок в Орегоне. Мне всегда казалось, что в таких местах крайне навязчивые соседи. 

Внутри было пыльно, сумрачно — Тацуя первым делом щелкнул выключателем, но это не слишком-то исправило ситуацию — и немного затхло. Добрую половину комнаты занимала кровать под тяжелым пологом. Какая-нибудь прапрабабка нынешнего хозяина наверняка находила все это очаровательно роскошным. Сейчас про обстановку можно было сказать «теперь таких уже не делают». 

Обычно это означало, что-то вроде: «Сынок, я в курсе, что в твоем пикапе уже сплошная ржавчина, но он точно не развалится и прослужит еще года три, пока ты не заработаешь себе на новую машину, так что заткнись». 

Шузо мог, по крайней мере, оценить добротные борта кровати — та возвышалась, как печальный пожилой мастодонт. Полог колыхался обвисшими ушами. 

— Этот дом стоит тут едва ли не дольше, чем город. Местной общине приходится мириться с этим, — сказал Тацуя так спокойно, что Шузо понял — выспрашивать подробности бесполезно. — Я сейчас принесу чистое белье. 

Тацуи не было минут пять. 

Шузо успел пройтись из угла в угол, извлечь из тумбочки рассыпающийся молитвенник и упаковку постинора, лет двадцать как просроченную, и рассмотреть заросли под окном и густую путаницу старого сада. Отсюда он казался на удивление безопасным. Сад как сад. 

— За машину не беспокойся, — сказал Тацуя. — Судя по местным газетам, последнее преступление случилось в городе почти год назад: Гаррисон Уилкс пятнадцати лет нарисовал граффити на стене мэрии. 

Шузо кивнул и поморщился. После шумного раскаленного Лос-Анджелеса подобные городишки, обильно рассыпанные по карте Америки, вызывали у него смутную тревогу. Наверное, винить стоило мистера Кинга и мистера Кунца. 

— Ну и дыра, — честно сказал он. 

— Еще какая, — согласился Тацуя и выглянул в окно, в темную пелену деревьев. От него пахло пылью и немного — свежестью чистого белья. У Шузо чуть коротнуло в пятках, будто он только что послужил заземлителем громоотвода. — Херзнаетгдебург. 

Надо было ответить что-то, поддержать разговор, столько вопросов можно было бы задать. Можно было бы спросить, например, не хочет ли Тацуя продать эту дохлую деревянную громаду и купить домик где-нибудь в Калифорнии. Желательно в Лос-Анджелесе. Вместо этого Шузо схватился за простыни.

Они с Тацуей едва не столкнулись локтями, когда тот дернул с другой стороны, а потом уставились друг на друга. 

— Я здесь сам справлюсь, — пробормотал Шузо. — Не хочу причинять хлопот. 

— Это не... — Тацуя замолк и отступил. Помолчав, он добавил: — Автосервис открывается в десять, хотя знаешь, раньше одиннадцати там вечно занято, наверное, трубку на ночь снимают. Утром дам номер. Желтые страницы в Эплвэлли не такие уж толстые. — Он улыбнулся от двери все той же странной, немного потусторонней улыбкой и сказал: — В общем, спокойной ночи. 

— Да, спокойной, — отозвался Шузо, хотя дверь уже почти закрылась.

На самом деле, он был чертовски благодарен Тацуе, потому что самому ему бежать было некуда. 

В темноте комната тут же утратила нелепое очарование дряхлости и превратилась в обычный пыльный склеп, полный шорохов и скрипов. Шузо вытянулся под одеялом, стараясь не вслушиваться во всю эту мешанину звуков. 

Это просто старый дом. Рассохшиеся балки, древоточцы, термиты, моль и пауки, сухие листья на чердаке, остывающие в октябрьском холоде металлические скобы — вот и весь секрет. В старых домах всегда шумно. 

Шузо мог бы поклясться даже, что почти разбирает слова. Кто-то отчетливо заскребся под кроватью. 

Мыши. 

Вот что еще есть в старых домах на самом краю леса. Мыши и крысы. Чертова прорва зверья, которое может издавать подобные звуки. Наверняка еноты регулярно обносят мусорку. Теперь, когда сделалось ясно, что Тацуя совершенно нормальный человек — насколько нормален может быть кто-то, живущий в подобном месте, — искать в каждом звуке полтергейст стал бы только идиот. С таким же успехом можно было представлять, что Тацуя сейчас наденет хоккейную маску и придет расчленять Шузо ржавым лобзиком. 

Снизу, из-под слоев перин и матрасов слабо заскулили. Звук медленно поднимался и поднимался, пока не превратился в вой, а потом оборвался. Все шорохи и скрипы исчезли тоже. Тишина натянулась над Шузо, как плотная простыня, лежа с закрытыми глазами, он почти чувствовал ее перед своим лицом. 

Ни звука. 

Если это была галлюцинация уставшего сознания — вообще-то к этому моменту Шузо сидел за рулем часов десять, — то это чертовски убедительная галлюцинация. Безмолвие длилось несколько долгих минут, Шузо даже начал сползать постепенно в дремоту. От подушек пахло пылью, а от пола поднимался неприятный щекочущий запах сырости и какой-то раздражающий дух больного, разлагающегося животного. Шузо не идиот, чтобы вставать и идти к выключателю, а уж тем более — заглядывать под кровать. 

Но оно заскреблось снова. Это зазвучало слабо, на грани слышимости — прямо под его ухом. Раз за разом. Скреб. Скреб. Скреб. Шкря-я-яб. 

Под кроватью возилось что-то крупное и тяжелое. Мыши так не могут. 

— Мне двадцать четыре года, чувак, — сказал Шузо, и его голос почти не дрожал. — Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма. Найди себе восьмилетку по зубам. 

Все затихло. Шузо ворочался под тяжелым влажноватым одеялом, но больше ничего не слышал. А сон все сильнее наваливался на него, накатывал от пяток все выше и выше, размягчал мышцы. 

Проснулся Шузо от того, что кровать прогнулась, все слои перин и матрасов колыхнулись, будто облако, и слегка его подбросили. А потом над ухом раздался жуткий и тоскливый вой. 

Подскочив в постели, путаясь в одеяле и сбившихся простынях, Шузо пошарил ладонью рядом. Он не успел толком проснуться, осознать звук, открыть глаза. Мысли не прояснились, даже когда тяжелый литой подсвечник лег ему в руку. Да и зачем ему были какие-то мысли? Чтобы швырнуть подсвечник изо всех сил, мыслей не требовалось — рефлексы сработали сами. 

Причем безупречно. 

Кто-то заорал, кровать качнулась снова, когда с нее снесло что-то тяжелое. 

— Ах ты отпрыск дьявола! Собачий сын! — взвыло из угла что-то прозрачное, колышущееся, слегка светящееся. Вот тогда Шузо окончательно подбросило. Холодные доски обожгли босые пятки, в темноте он едва не запнулся о столбик кровати, неловко проехался ступней по вытертому коврику и влетел плечом в дверь. Призрачный силуэт просочился мимо него сквозь деревянный массив, в коридоре завыло и затопало. Шузо рванул дверь и выскочил следом.

Темный коридор наполнился шепотом, шаркающими шагами, свистом и шелестящими голосами. Что-то задело плечо Шузо, потом толкнуло в спину — будто между лопаток растерли пригоршню снега, холод стек по позвоночнику и пробежался мурашками по всему телу. В дальнем конце коридора распахнулось окно, в дом с воем ворвался ветер, колыхая тяжелые гардины. Под ними что-то светилось.

Соседняя дверь распахнулась, и в коридор выбежал Тацуя, держащий в руке канделябр с тремя свечами. Оранжевые блики плясали на его бледном лице, отражались в заспанных глазах с опухшими веками.

— Что случилось? Шузо, в чем дело?

— Тацуя! — взвыл кто-то неподалеку от Шузо. Это был тот же голос, что ругался в его спальне. — Он швырнул в меня подсвечник!

Шузо с силой зажмурился, помотал головой и открыл глаза. Видение не пропало.

Возле Тацуи стоял полупрозрачный, бледный, словно выцветшая фотография, старик с растрепанными седыми волосами и что-то сердито втолковывал. Тацуя смотрел на него — не сквозь, а именно на него — немного устало, так, как смотрят на нудного собеседника, которого нужно выслушать из вежливости.

— Я всего-то хотел попугать его, как обычно, — бубнил старик, — а он как залепит в меня подсвечником! У нынешней молодежи совершенно никакого уважения к старшему поколению, я еще твоему деду говорил...

— Дядя Бодах, — оборвал его Тацуя, — я же просил не трогать гостя. Вы сами к нему полезли, чего теперь жалуетесь-то?

— Ты еще не имеешь права что-либо просить в этом доме, молодой человек, — сказал густым басом высокий пожилой мужчина с суровым морщинистым лицом. Он выплыл из тьмы коридора и завис за спиной Тацуи, тоже выцветший и полупрозрачный — Шузо видел сквозь него, как ветер треплет шторы на окне.

— Да-да, — проскрипел третий голос, и мимо Шузо проколыхалась старушка с аккуратными седыми буклями на голове. — Ты здесь не хозяин, чтобы указывать, что нам делать.

— Призраки, — пробормотал Шузо скорее для того, чтобы убедить самого себя, чем сообщить об этом тем, кто явно и так был в курсе. — Хренова туча призраков.

— Трое — это, по-вашему, хренова туча? — строго спросил пожилой мужчина. — Должен с прискорбием заметить, что ваши математические способности, как и словарный запас, оставляют желать лучшего.

— Увы, их действительно хренова туча, — грустно вздохнул Тацуя. — Прости, Шузо, я не хотел тебя пугать, но они меня не слушаются.

— Молод еще, чтобы мы тебя слушались, — из стены материализовалась еще одна старушка, тоже с буклями. Она приставила к глазу монокль, подплыла к Шузо вплотную и уставилась на него гротескным прозрачным глазом. Сквозь него было видно, как Тацуя закрыл лицо рукой. — Симпатичный, — заключила старушка, присоединилась к первой и громко зашептала ей на ухо: — Была б я помоложе, устроила бы ему веселую ночку.

Старушки захихикали, прикрыв рты морщинистыми ладошками. 

Хихиканье разлетелось по всему коридору, прокатилось гулкой волной вслед за сквозняком и отразилось за спиной Шузо. Он завертелся, чувствуя, как смерзаются кишки. Стены пузырились, вскипали прозрачный густой жижей, пузыри стекали, обретая форму. Снова захихикали, захохотали, и по коридору пронеслись, держась за руки, прозрачные девочки лет десяти. 

— Тацуя, Тацуя! — закричали они дуэтом и завертелись вокруг него, хватая тонкими пальчиками то с одного бока, то с другого. Тацуя вздрагивал, когда руки проваливались сквозь него. — Почему вы играете без нас? Почему ты играешь с ним, — девочки остановились и одновременно посмотрели на Шузо. Только теперь он понял, что они близняшки. Их одинаковые бледные личики сумрачно морщились из-под одинаковых завес волос, — без нас? 

— Мы не играем, — устало сказал Тацуя и помассировал переносицу пальцами. Кажется, он собирался сказать что-то еще, но было поздно, коридор наполнился прозрачными силуэтами, призрачными шепотками, гомоном и трескотней. 

Какой-то согнутый дед проковылял прямо сквозь Шузо — тому на миг показалось, будто вместо органов ему в живот натолкали медуз, — остановился прямо перед Тацуей, навалившись на свою трость, и поддернул полы оборванного сюртука. 

— Што здеся такое? — спросил он строго. 

— Ничего, дедушка Дональд, — судя по трясучке цыплячьей шеи и коленок, дедушкой это ископаемое приходилось разве что тому, кто этот дом построил, а никак не Тацуе. — Сегодня у нас гость.

— Хахая ищо кость? — вопросил дедушка Дональд склочным стариковским фальцетом.

— Гость, говорю! — закричал Тацуя.

— Ась? 

— Дедушка Дональд, где ваш слуховой аппарат?! — Тацуе пришлось наклониться к самому уху призрака и орать во весь голос. Тот подскочил на коротеньких скрюченных ножках и возмущенно воззрился на Тацую.

— И незащем так орать, — заявил он, причмокивая мягким ртом. — Я не хлухой. 

Он пошарил по сюртуку, бормоча что-то вполголоса. Призраки — а их собралось уже так много, что Шузо все метался взглядом и не мог сосчитать — почтительно притихли. Кажется, всем им он тоже приходился «дедушкой Дональдом», а истинное родство потерялось во тьме веков. Наконец, он сунул в ухо допотопный рожок слухового аппарата. 

— Так сообшит мне хто-нибудь, што здесь творится? — сварливо поинтересовался он, подозрительно оглядывая собравшихся одним глазом, как подыхающий гриф. 

— Дядя Бодах неуважительно отнесся к нашему гостю, — сказал Тацуя уже тише. 

Прозрачный цепкий взгляд без труда нашарил в толпе самого первого призрака. Тот тер клочковатые волосы вокруг лысины. Его жидкая бородка дрожала, будто на самом деле ему было лет шесть, и он только что разбил окно из рогатки. Дедушка подковылял к нему и сделал движение головой, будто собирался подпрыгнуть и выклевать Бодаху глаз. 

— А я ш говорил, што из этого мальчишки ничего путного никогда не выйдет! — заявил старик, и великовозрастный «мальчишка» вытянулся лицом. — Я ведь говорил? — Призраки согласно забормотали. — Токмо неприятности от него, — уже увереннее продолжил дедушка Дональд, придерживаясь за поясницу и вздергивая трость. Ее кончик веско подчеркивал каждое слово.

— Но, дедушка Дональд... — начал Бодах и осекся, потому что трость опустилась прямо на его лысину. Кажется, призраки вполне могли взаимодействовать между собой — трость насквозь не прошла. Гулкий звук отразился под потолком, за ним последовал еще один.

— И не шпорь, когда старшие ражговаривают! — разъярился дедушка Дональд, колотя непутевого дядю Бодаха. Тот прикрывал голову руками и пытался — далеко не безуспешно — просочиться сквозь стену.

Дедушка Дональд провалился вслед за ним, размахивая тростью и выскрипывая поучения. Из-за стены послышались оправдания и вскрики дяди Бодаха и стук набалдашника по голове. Старушки просунули в стену головы, их плечи мелко затряслись, словно от смеха, они толкались и подпихивали друг друга локтями в бока, как сплетничающие школьницы.

Близняшки прыгали вокруг них, взявшись за руки и напевая «Дедушка лупит Бодаха, дедушка лупит Бодаха!», высоченный худой негр в рабочем комбинезоне почти сливался с темнотой, вокруг его ног увивалась серебристая и прозрачная, как сигаретный дым, кошка. Старик в подтяжках и перекошенном галстуке-бабочке переговаривался с суровым пожилым мужчиной, то и дело указывая на Тацую и недовольно покачивая головой.

— Прости, Шузо, — снова сказал Тацуя, растерянно оглядывая призрачный бедлам. — По ночам они обычно тихие. Наверное, перевозбудились из-за гостя, к нам давно никто не заходил.

Только сейчас Шузо заметил, что на Тацуе из одежды лишь трусы и все тот же ветхий халат. Вид у него был слегка помятый — волосы торчали во все стороны, халат почти сполз с плеча, открывая розовый сосок. Тацуя переступил с ноги на ногу и потер одну ступню о другую — по полу стелился ледяной сквозняк, но Шузо внезапно стало жарко. Заспанный, ошеломленный Тацуя выглядел таким живым и теплым среди всего этого потустороннего буйства. Шузо невыносимо захотелось дотронуться до него, ощутить горячий ток крови в едва заметной жилке на шее.

Руки так и тянулись полапать его, Шузо скрестил их на груди и только сейчас понял, что и сам не очень-то одет. У него халата не было, он стоял посреди продуваемого октябрьским ветром коридора в одних трусах, и ему было жарко.

— Они настоящие? — спросил он наконец.

— Призраки-то? — Тацуя невесело ухмыльнулся. — Да, все шестнадцать.

— Сколько? — Шузо задохнулся и осмотрел заполненный полупрозрачными фигурами коридор. Тут точно были не все — как минимум дедушка Дональд и дядя Бодах продолжали перепалку где-то за стеной.

— Шестнадцать. Считая кошку.

— Ну и дурдом, — Шузо посмотрел, как призраки шныряют сквозь стены, пытаясь увидеть все сразу: и наказание Бодаха, и разговор с гостем. 

— Скорее дом престарелых, — отозвался Тацуя печально и дернул полу халата, запахнувшись от холодного сквозняка. Шузо зацепился за движение его запястья, снова мазнул взглядом по голой груди. Кожа молочно и золотисто мерцала в свечном свете. 

Дядюшка Бодах, подвывая совсем уж жалко, выскочил из стены коридора и тут же нырнул в противоположную. За ним разъяренным кузнечиком прокатился, размахивая тростью, дедушка Дональд, а следом — возбужденно пищащий клубок близняшек, тройка семенящих старушек и кошка, которая пыталась убить волочащийся по полу подол одной из них. Кончик прозрачного хвоста яростно подергивался. 

— Нет, — сказал Тацуя, проследив взглядом процессию, — все-таки дурдом. 

Шузо позволил себе еще секунду поглядеть на его усталое, немного мутноватое со сна лицо, а потом сделал шаг вперед. 

— Послушайте, — сказал он твердо. Его проигнорировали, голос потерялся среди гомона и гвалта, кто-то лениво посмотрел и тут же вернулся к разговору. Это почему-то напомнило Шузо, как Аомине перед тренировкой растягивался на скамейке, пытаясь разглядеть мяч на просвет, а Мурасакибара аккуратно складывал конфетные фантики в пустую пачку из-под чипсов, облизывая липкие пальцы. После еды он становился тяжелым и ленивым, но на запреты реагировал с безразличием асфальтоукладчика.

Шузо медленно выдохнул, а потом сказал:

— Послушайте, господа. — Нельзя сказать, чтобы его голос стал громче или злее. Но все затихли и повернулись к нему. Из стены выглянули старушки, дядя Бодах, глуховатый Дональд и даже кошка. Шузо дождался, пока вся возня утихнет. — Я благодарен вам за то, что меня пригласили в этот дом. Но, к моему сожалению, как только мою машину починят, мне придется ехать дальше, так что мне необходимо выспаться. Кроме того, детям наверняка пора быть в постели, — он посмотрел на близняшек. Те синхронно скорчились, но возражать не посмели. — Спасибо вам, уважаемый эээ... господин Дональд, что вступились за мое спокойствие. Я думаю, господин Бодах уже все понял. 

Тот торопливо закивал. Призраки продолжали смотреть на Шузо, будто ожидали какого-то продолжения, их белесые прозрачные глаза немного светились в сумраке коридора, отражая блеск свечей. Под этими студенисто-холодными взглядами Шузо затих, ему и без того пришлось собрать всю свою уверенность и здравомыслие. Он, черт возьми, увещевал самых что ни на есть настоящих призраков, гребаных привидений, бесплотных и туманных, дохлых, как раздавленный опоссум на шоссе — мертвее не бывает. 

Шузо снова вдохнул и выдохнул. 

— А шо, — сказал вдруг дедушка Дональд, — хороший юноша. Правильный. А ну ша отседова. 

И все они вдруг закипели шепотками, поплыли по коридору, сбиваясь в стайки. Одна из старушек прихватила за руки упирающихся близнецов. Другая смерила Шузо долгим взглядом и кокетливо захлопала набрякшими веками без ресниц. 

— Эх, будь я лет на сто пятьдесят помоложе... — вздохнула она мечтательно.

— Тетушка Генриетта! — возмутился Тацуя. 

— Ухожу, ухожу, — сказала она, стрельнула глазами и, прихватив юбку двумя пальцами, удалилась чинно — сквозь дверь, хотя могла бы нырнуть прямо в стену. То, что дверь была закрыта, кажется, нисколько ее не смутило. 

— Меня бы они так слушались, — вздохнул Тацуя. — Думаю, эта ночь пройдет спокойно. Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — Шузо все еще озадаченно смотрел на дверь, за которой исчезли призраки. — Ну, э... я пойду. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Тацуя и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Шузо пристроил подсвечник на тумбочке так, чтобы легко дотянуться при необходимости, и нырнул под одеяло. В коридоре посвистывал ветер — окно они так и не закрыли, — но в комнате было довольно тепло и тихо. Никто не топал за стенами и не ворочался под половицами, только где-то вдалеке слабо поскрипывали доски. Может, вздыхал старый деревянный дом, не привыкший к такому оживлению, а может, призраки бродили по чердаку, не решаясь спуститься и нарушить сон гостя, вооруженного подсвечником. Шузо провалился в тяжелую, многослойную перину и почти моментально уснул.

Он проснулся от звонка будильника и долго не мог понять, откуда раздается звук. Огромное плотное одеяло придавило его к постели и не давало выбраться, путаясь в ногах и наваливаясь на грудь, как раскормленная теплая кошка. Шузо кое-как отбился от него, чуть не упал, споткнувшись о прикроватный коврик, и пошел на звук, нащупывая дорогу руками. Глаза открывались неохотно.

Телефон нашелся в брюках, а они — на стуле под окном. Шузо выключил будильник и раздернул плотные шторы. В комнату хлынул золотистый солнечный свет, по-осеннему обманчиво жаркий. Днем сад выглядел не зловещим, а просто запущенным — нестриженые кусты топорщили ветки с остатками желтой листвы, опавшими листьями были густо усыпаны все газоны и дорожки. Прямо под окном рос огромный разлапистый вяз, на нем в развилке двух толстых ветвей крепился дряхлый домик, покрытый облупившейся голубой краской.

В дверь постучали.

— Шузо, ты уже проснулся? — тихо спросил Тацуя.

— Да-да, — отозвался Шузо, не отрываясь от вида за окном. Неухоженный, полудикий сад завораживал, смотреть на него было гораздо приятнее, чем на образцовые сады с геометрически правильными дорожками и постриженными по линейке кустами. Он не обернулся, даже услышав позади шаги.

— Никак не дойдут руки привести его в порядок, — посетовал Тацуя, вставая рядом. — Все время приходится следить, чтобы в доме что-нибудь не отвалилось, а сад пока живет сам по себе.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Шузо. — Он такой свободный, живой. Почти как лес.

— Еще полгода, и тут точно будет лес, — усмехнулся Тацуя. — А в нашем домике поселятся какие-нибудь белки. Может, найдут мои запасы конфет. Там должно было остаться несколько шоколадных яиц с пасхи, которые я спрятал от кузена, а потом не смог найти.

Шузо наконец обернулся к Тацуе. Тот смотрел на покосившийся домик с ностальгической нежностью, будто связанные с ним воспоминания уже отошли в далекое-далекое прошлое. И, честно говоря, домик этот выглядел так, словно его забросили лет двадцать назад. Шузо вновь задумался, не призрак ли его хозяин. То, что через него не просвечивала мебель, не обязательно означало, что он живой или не вампир какой-нибудь. Шузо не был специалистом по потусторонней фигне, а из просмотренных хорроров усвоил только то, что вампиры вполне могут расхаживать днем, а призраки — притворяться живыми.

— Как ты относишься к вафлям на завтрак? — спросил вдруг Тацуя.

— Вафли? — будничный вопрос выбросил Шузо на поверхность как поплавок, и он второй раз за последние сутки осознал, что стоит перед Тацуей в одних трусах. — Да, вафли, отлично. Ага. Я только оденусь.

— Я подожду за дверью и провожу тебя. Боюсь, сам ты не найдешь дорогу, даже если найдется желающий проводить тебя, — Тацуя взлохматил волосы на затылке и добавил: — Особенно если найдется.

Шузо нервно хмыкнул. Вообще-то он все еще не знал, что будет делать, если встретится с кем-то из призраков вот так запросто — при свете дня. То, что со сна казалось почти нормальным среди ночи в огромном умирающем доме, таким ярким золотым утром превратилось в глупую детскую сказочку. Шузо прищурился в закрытую дверь, будто мог видеть Тацую, стоящего за ней. Он подумал вдруг, а не приснилось ли ему. Тацуя ведь ни словом не упомянул ночной инцидент. 

Кое-как пригладив волосы, Шузо вывалился в коридор, чуть не вбился плечом в Тацую, но так и не задел, только колыхнулась пыльная пола халата. На Шузо пахнуло пылью, полынью и лавандой, как из бабушкиного сундука. 

Тацуя посмотрел с мягкой улыбкой. Шузо вспомнил вдруг истории о людях, которые танцевали и пировали с эльфами и наутро просыпались посреди леса со стертыми в кровь ногами и полным животом листвы, а потом всю жизнь искали новой встречи. Если эльфы были хоть вполовину так же красивы, как Тацуя, Шузо их понимал. 

Они миновали несколько каких-то коридоров и комнат — некоторые Шузо даже смутно узнавал, хотя теперь, днем, они утратили часть своего мрачного упадочного очарования. Просто пыльные комнаты со скрипучими полами. Убраться бы здесь как следует, но кто это делать будет, не призраки же.

Кухня оказалась почище и поновее. На столе стояла одинокая тарелка, накрытая круглой серебристой крышкой. В воздухе витали густые съедобные ароматы. Шузо поднял крышку, ожидая увидеть горку вафель. 

На тарелке, свернувшись клубком, спала кошка с прозрачным хвостом, белесыми прозрачными ушами и прозрачным носом, из которого вырывалось теплое, молочно-туманное дыхание. Похоже, взгляд Шузо разбудил ее. Щурясь, она сочно потянулась всем своим костлявым телом, распушив клочковатую, словно траченую молью шерсть, и утробно мявкнула. 

Шузо отодвинул тарелку вместе с кошкой. Та, видимо, обиделась: спрыгнула со стола и удалилась куда-то внутрь кухонных шкафчиков. Тацуя сразу же прилип к плите и на все предложения помощи отмахивался, так что Шузо осталось только рассматривать кухню. Если бы он решил описать ее парой слов, он выбрал бы, пожалуй, «основательная» и «циклопическая». Если убрать отсюда стол — для чего потребовался бы, судя по его толщине, десяток здоровенных мужиков, — здесь можно было бы без проблем играть в баскетбол, а табурет, который занял Шузо, выдержал бы и слона.

Тацуя вертелся возле плиты, рукава и полы его халата вдохновенно летали. Потертый подол кое-где истлел и щерился прорехами и белесыми нитками. Самые заметные дыры зияли на спине, не дыры даже — несколько узких прорезей. 

Черт возьми, все это выглядело чертовски стремно. 

Шузо подкрался и на пробу ткнул прямо в одну из этих прорезей. Палец наткнулся на вполне плотное тело. Тацуя от неожиданности звякнул металлической лопаткой и едва не выронил тарелку. Шузо успел увидеть, как напряглась его шея над воротом халата, а потом он обернулся.

— Что такое? 

— Э... нет, ничего, — Шузо отступил, пытаясь сглотнуть внезапный комок. — У тебя в халате дырки. 

— А, — Тацуя вернулся к кофе, который собирался уже выплеснуться на плиту. — Это от кинжала. 

Руки Шузо свело внезапной короткой дрожью. Он сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как жгут ладонь похолодевшие кончики пальцев. Прозрачных стариков сегодня ночью ему совершенно не было жаль, они выглядели вполне довольными, успокоенными своим положением и скорее комичными, чем печальными. А сейчас у него от жалости стиснуло желудок. 

— Что-то не так? — снова спросил Тацуя, нагружая поднос какими-то тарелками, соусниками, масленками и чашками.

— Нет, — сказал Шузо. Комок внутри все сжимался. — Нет, ничего. Тебе помочь? — спохватился он. Пусть хозяин дома не совсем, или, вернее, вообще не живой, беспокоить его больше необходимого не хотелось.

— Постарайся не потеряться, — отозвался Тацуя.

Потеряться было сложно — столовая оказалась по соседству, и она была еще больше, чем кухня. Почти все помещение занимал длинный деревянный стол, обставленный стульями с высокими спинками. Шторы на окнах оказались неплотно задернуты, и всю столовую исполосовало дневным светом. В сумеречных участках серебрились сидящие за столом призраки.

— Жавтрак! — заголосил дедушка Дональд, стукнув тростью по столешнице. Он восседал на дальнем конце стола, как король на пиру.

Призраки перестали переговариваться и уставились на Шузо. Тацуя поставил поднос, указал Шузо на стул на углу, сам же сел во главе стола, напротив Дональда. На расстоянии примерно половины футбольного поля.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Тацуя с легким поклоном, обращаясь ко всем собравшимся. В ответ по столовой прошелестел невнятный гомон, похожий на шорох листвы по асфальту.

— Ась? — громогласно переспросил Дональд и зачем-то снова саданул тростью по столу. Дрожь прошла от одного конца до другого, как телеграфный сигнал из Сан-Франциско в Вашингтон — примерно с такой же задержкой. Посуда задребезжала. 

— Я сказал: приятного аппетита, дедушка Дональд! — громче сказал Тацуя. 

— Хахое копыто? — тот подозрительно сощурился на всех присутствующих. Темный глаз из-под кустистой брови уставился почему-то на Шузо.

— Слуховой аппарат! — крикнул Тацуя, немного наклонившись над столом. Его голос несколько раз отразился под потолком. 

Дедушка Дональд степенно отыскал свой рожок, сунул в ухо и только тогда желчно заявил:

— Чем надрываться, лучшо б приятного аппетита вшем пожелал. Никаких манер, што за молодежь пошла! Али думаешь, мы мертвые, так и уважения никакого не надобно?

— И не говорите, Дональд, — чинно пробормотала одна из старушек, уставив на них свой монокль. — И не говорите.

— Да, вы совершенно правы, дедушка Дональд, — покорно согласился Тацуя. Шузо подумалось вдруг, что он наблюдает за ритуалом, к которому все участники уже давно привыкли. — Приятного аппетита.

Тацуя невозмутимо разливал по чашкам кофе, а Шузо осматривался и напоминал себе, буквально вбивал в сознание, что все это происходит на самом деле. Все эти престарелые призраки, с любопытством пялящие на него полупрозрачные глаза, — не дурацкий сон, рожденный уставшим от десятичасовой поездки мозгом. Старушки, кокетливо отставив мизинцы, как провинциалки, подхватившие куртуазные манеры в бульварных газетках, прикладывались к крошечным фарфоровым чашечкам. Настоящим, непрозрачным чашечкам — золотые завитки на ручках просвечивали через узловатые старческие пальцы. Дядя Бодах сворачивал из полотняных салфеток лебедей и передавал их через стол близняшкам. Те их расправляли и кидали в других призраков. Одна чуть не шлепнулась в тарелку с горячими вафлями, Тацуя неуловимо быстрым движением поймал ее и расправил рядом на столе.

Шузо завтракал в компании мертвецов. Удивительным образом это не сказывалось на аппетите — наверное, виной тому были свежие вафли и восхитительный кофе с пряностями. Тацуя очень хорошо готовил. Особенно для мертвеца. Шузо смотрел, как тот поливает свои вафли кленовым сиропом, и колебался между уверенностью и надеждой. Живой человек не стал бы жить в психушке для призраков, носить древний халат с дырами от кинжала и смотреть так, будто забыл, каково это — жить среди людей.

С другой стороны, призрак не смог бы есть. Шузо не видел, что пили из своих чашек старушки — может, там ничего и не было, и они просто соблюдали ритуал, к которому привыкли еще при жизни. А Тацуя жевал вафли, запивал их кофе, собирал с подбородка потеки кленового сиропа и облизывал пальцы. Строгий старик, глядя на это, брезгливо сморщил нос и промокнул чистый дымчатый рот прилетевшей от близняшек салфеткой, словно показывая, как нужно вести себя за столом. Тацуя не обращал на него внимания, а Шузо залип на блестящих от сиропа губах и чуть не сунул пальцы в кофе, пытаясь найти чашку на ощупь.

— Тацуя! — раздался звонкий голосок; Шузо чуть не пронес вафлю мимо рта, вспомнив, что они тут не одни. — Дай вафельку!

Одна из близняшек тянула тонкую серебристую руку к его тарелке. Там, где на нее попадал свет, она была почти невидима, и казалось, что детские пальчики появляются прямо из воздуха. По другую сторону солнечной полосы озорно ухмылялась девичья мордашка.

Тацуя шлепнул по пальцам, и девочка отдернула руку, обиженно скривившись.

— Ты все равно не сможешь это съесть.

— Противный Тацуя, — пробурчала девочка и показала ему язык. — Ничего, скоро ты тоже будешь таким.

Тацуя безразлично кивнул и засунул в рот еще кусок вафли. Шузо похолодел — скоро. Тоже будет таким. Бесплотным, прозрачным, не способным есть, невидимым в дневном свете.

Получается, призраки развоплощаются не сразу? Сейчас Тацуя казался вполне нормальным, да и на ощупь был как человек, от него не веяло холодом, как от других призраков. Но он смог дотронуться до девочки, Шузо точно видел, как его пальцы коснулись ладошки. Ночью кто-то из призраков через него прошел, как через стену — противное ощущение, не хотелось бы его повторить.

Не хотелось бы увидеть, как Тацуя превращается в выцветший отпечаток.

Впрочем, он и не увидит. Сейчас в мастерской заменят свечи в машине, и он просто поедет дальше. И больше никогда не вернется в это безумное место, забудет его, как сон. Алиса выберется из норы и пойдет заниматься географией, потому что Кролики должны оставаться в Стране Чудес, а Алисам место за партой. 

Шузо прикрыл глаза, катая во рту сладкий привкус сиропа. Да кого он обманывает, ничего он не забудет, он, блядь, видел призраков, настоящих призраков. И Тацую. 

Но он хотя бы запомнит его таким — живым и плотным в теплом осеннем свете, с липкими губами и волосами, блестящими в обрамлении незадернутых гардин. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Шузо скованно. — Все очень вкусно.

Тацуя кивнул, и Шузо почудилось, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то — не то сожаление, не то тоска. Есть он давно закончил и теперь мял в руках салфетку, скрутив из нее толстый неаккуратный жгут. Лен жалобно сморщился.

— Телефон в гостиной, — Тацуя поднялся, бросил салфетку прямо в тарелку и добавил: — Я провожу.

Он не только проводил, отыскал номер в телефонном справочнике, но и стоял рядом, пока Шузо объяснял сонному механику, где заглохла его машина. Тот пообещал подогнать эвакуатор минут через пятнадцать — мастерская, как пояснил шепотом Тацуя, располагалась через две улицы по другую сторону холма. 

Положив трубку, Шузо немного растерянно вдохнул и выдохнул. Его почему-то придавило, приклеило к полу, а язык прилип к небу. Ему и раньше случалось знакомиться с людьми, которых он потом больше не видел, но никогда еще он не испытывал такого странного ощущения. 

— Спасибо, что приютил, — сказал он наконец. — И родственникам своим передай тоже. 

— Да сам им скажешь.

Привидения выплеснулись из стен, сгрудились вокруг него, заколыхались, расплываясь белесым туманом, оставляя легкие плывущие следы при движениях. Казалось, в воздухе повисло густое облако талька. 

— Мы тут обсудили вас, — скрипуче проворковала тетушка Генриетта — Шузо узнал ее кокетливый голос.

— И решили, что вы нам нравитесь, молодой человек, — закончила вторая старушка, извлекла из ридикюльчика потрепанный страусиный веер и принялась томно обмахиваться. 

— Куда лучше этого размазни, — сурово подбил итог мужчина, которого Шузо толком не разглядел ночью. Выправкой и глубокими морщинами между густых бровей он напоминал то ли отставного военного, то ли домашнего тирана. — Послал же бог наследничка. 

— Если вдруг вы захотите остаться... — снова вступил кто-то из старушечьего трио. 

— ...как вас там? — спросил «тиран».

— Шузо, — устало напомнил Тацуя. 

— Шузо? Ну и имечко, а все эти японцы, мало мы их били под Перл-Харбором, — «тиран» сосредоточенно заблестел глазами. Шузо хотел было напомнить ему, как обстояли дела под Перл-Харбором, но благоразумно не стал. Судя по одежде, старик этот умер задолго до Харбина и Перл-Харбора, и хорошо если застал Сараево. — В общем, оставайся. 

— Я сожалею, — Шузо покачал головой. — Но меня ждет работа.

— Все у вас молодых работа какая-то, деньги, машины, девушки, — скрипуче заметил старик в рубашке, покрытой подозрительными пятнами, в подтяжках и с лысиной пегой, как грачиное яйцо. — Шо, к гробу багажник приделаешь? А девушки, как помрешь, разбегаются все.

— Ты бы, старый хрыч, молчал, — сурово заявила старушка в монокле. — Трех дней не прошло, как меня схоронил, и к кухарке полез, коз...

— Тетушка Мюриэл, не при детях, — напомнил Тацуя, а потом шепотом добавил: — Дядя Фред так и помер. От сердечного приступа. Ну ты понимаешь. 

Шузо хмыкнул. Семейка была хоть и мертвая, но симпатичная. Только ему действительно нужно было ехать.

— Очень рад был с вами всеми познакомиться, — искренне сказал Шузо. — Тацуя, спасибо за ночлег и завтрак.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Шузо опять поразился, насколько плотным, живым и теплым казался Тацуя. Жаль, что скоро от этого ничего не останется. И хорошо, что они больше не увидятся, и Шузо не придется наблюдать, как Тацуя превращается в туманный силуэт.

Он понял, что держится за руку Тацуи слишком долго, и разорвал рукопожатие. В глазах Тацуи снова мелькнула тень сожаления, но он улыбнулся и пожелал хорошей дороги.

 

В автомастерской Шузо сказали, что он главный хренов оптимист на всем западном побережье, но это не поможет ему выехать из Эплвэлли в ближайшую неделю. Старый шевроле, ровесник его первого пентиума, не дотянул до первого крупного гонорара, который Шузо собирался потратить на тачку повыносливее. Шузо отодвинул механика и сам нырнул в раскуроченные механические кишки. Знает он этих захолустных ломастеров, которые каждого приезжего считают за лоха, не разбирающегося ни в чем, кроме лаков для волос.

Однако механик был прав — шевроле походил на туберкулезника, выкашлявшего половину легкого, и ему срочно требовалась пересадка. В том же Портленде ему могли бы заменить все запчасти за полдня, а в этой дыре придется ждать доставки по спецзаказу.

Плюс еще сотня баксов к счету за ремонт и неделя отсрочки на работе. Шузо тут же позвонил заказчику в Портленд и, рассыпавшись в извинениях, сообщил, что застрял где-то посередине Орегона. Заказчик был мужиком понятливым и заверил Шузо, что неделя отсрочки погоды не сделает, тем более что поставщик офисной техники все еще не доставил серверы. Так что, даже если Шузо доберется до них завтра, ему придется несколько дней ждать, прежде чем он сможет полностью все настроить и установить свою систему управления базами данных.

Шузо забрел в ближайший супермаркет, в котором можно было купить и разогреть готовой еды, засунул в микроволновку огромный хот-дог и огляделся в поисках стойки с газетами и журналами. Нужно было найти, мотель или какие-нибудь сдающиеся посуточно комнаты. В этой дыре не было даже шести тысяч жителей, но она стояла на федеральной трассе, и хоть какой-нибудь мотель поблизости должен быть.

Не возвращаться же в дом престарелых призраков, где Тацуя постепенно сливается с миром мертвых.

Звонко тренькнула микроволновка, Шузо вытащил разогревшийся хот-дог и пошел к кассе, прихватив по дороге бутылку воды. Газеты по пути ему не попались — наверное, в этом городе не популярна пресса или, может, топография провинциального супермаркета слишком непривычна для жителя мегаполиса. Шузо даже сам усмехнулся этой мысли: что он, в конце концов, типовых Фэмили Мартов не видел?

Кассирша пробивала покупки какого-то молодого человека и вовсю строила ему глазки. Шузо был готов поспорить на что угодно, что далеко не всем покупателям она заворачивает брокколи и сетку апельсинов в отдельные бумажные пакеты. Хот-дог жег пальцы, Шузо положил его на стойку и случайно задел парня плечом.

— Извините, — сказал он автоматически.

— Ничего страшного... Шузо?

Это был Тацуя. В обычной синей футболке и широких джинсах он не казался привидением и вообще выглядел так, будто никогда и близко не подходил к подозрительным домам с башенками.

— Я... — Шузо запнулся, сглотнул. Мозг несколько раз прощелкнул вхолостую, как магнитофон с закончившейся пленкой.

Кассирша перевела взгляд на Шузо и снова на Тацую. Она явно не испытывала никаких трудностей с тем, чтобы увидеть его, не стремилась сбежать с воплями и вообще вела себя как самая обычная провинциальная «прелесть какая дурочка». Шузо ее тоже заинтересовал, и теперь она пыталась улыбнуться сразу обоим. От этого ее глаза немного разъезжались. Не мог Шузо под ее взглядом сказать «О, Тацуя! А я думал, ты помер и теперь ходишь неупокоенным мертвецом», или что-то вроде того. Поэтому он просто произнес:

— Привет. А я тут застрял. В мастерской сказали, ремонта на неделю, не меньше. 

— Очень жаль, — неискренне посочувствовал Тацуя, почему-то улыбнулся и отдал кассирше деньги. Та, поймав краешек его улыбки, подтаяла, как масло на жаре, и чуть не насчитала Шузо лишних два доллара сдачи. 

— Слушай, у вас же тут есть какая-нибудь гостиница? Или мотель? — сказал он, лелея остывающий хот-дог. Они вывалились на улицу — широкую и геометричную, как во всяком маленьком городке Америки. Четкие прямоугольники газонов прорастали одинаковыми домами. Правила местной общины наверняка предписывали траву высотой не более пяти сантиметров и штакетники белого и желтого цвета. Шузо сделалось вдруг смешно, потому что даже отсюда он видел темную шапку холма, нависающего над городом, и тонкий штырь башенки над неухоженным садом. Если подумать, Тацуя вообще-то неплохо устроился. Если выбирать между толпой подагрических призраков со старческим маразмом и регламентированно-белыми штакетниками, Шузо, не задумываясь, предпочел бы призраков. — Надо же мне где-то остановиться, пока не починят машину. 

Тацуя посмотрел на него искоса с легким испугом. Пакет, который он прижал к животу, слегка оттягивал ворот футболки, Шузо зацепил взглядом разлет белых ключиц и сглотнул. 

— Это плохая идея. 

— Почему? — рассеянно спросил Шузо, все еще весь в этих ключицах. 

— Слушай, ну это же мотель на федеральной трассе неподалеку от маленького городка с распространенным названием. Там происходит... ну, всякое. И клопы, пожалуй, наименьшая из опасностей, — серьезно сказал Тацуя, а опыт просмотра хорроров и белые ключицы заставили Шузо кивнуть. — Мои призраки хотя бы мирные. А в мотеле тебя ограбят, убьют и съедят. И я даже не уверен, что именно в такой последовательности. 

Шузо снова кивнул. Они прошли вдоль дороги, мимо пары почтовых ящиков с номерами домов, мимо ленивых сонных кошек, собак и обывателей. Мальчишка в потертых джинсах стриг газон, ежесекундно укрощая красного бензинового монстра. 

— Ну что, не надумали нанять меня, мистер Химуро? — крикнул он. 

— Мне нравится мой газон, Патрик, — дружелюбно отозвался Тацуя.

Шузо не помнил в его саду никаких газонов. Разве что Тацуя считал газонами пятна пожухлой травы между деревьями, густо усыпанные сухими листьями. Когда они прошли газон и мальчишку с ревущей газонокосилкой, Тацуя притормозил, качнулся с носка на пятку и сказал, не глядя на Шузо, торопливо, будто, наконец, решившись:

— Но тебе ведь и правда надо где-то жить. Может, останешься у меня? Родичам ты понравился... — предложение повисло неоконченным.

«Я не хочу никого обременять», — собирался произнести Шузо, но сделал стратегическую ошибку: он посмотрел на Тацую. Тот улыбался — едва заметно, как-то исподтишка. 

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора, — ответил Шузо. — Я не люблю, когда меня грабят, убивают и едят. 

Улыбка Тацуи расползлась, захватила все его лицо. Шузо невольно отразил ее, внутренне поражаясь своей радости. Проторчать неделю в доме с впавшими в старческий маразм призраками — сомнительное развлечение. Впрочем, это лучше, чем застрять в мотеле, где клопы пожирают людей живьем, а из увеселительных мероприятий — только порно по кабельному и охота на этих самых клопов.

Тацуя перехватил пакет поудобнее и бодро зашагал в сторону холма. Машиной он, видимо, не пользовался. Шузо даже не был уверен, что она у него была — возле дома он не заметил ничего, похожего на гараж. Он жевал хот-дог и, не скрываясь, разглядывал Тацую, пытаясь понять, как мог принять его за призрака. Сейчас, на залитой солнцем улице, было очевидно, что Тацуя так же реален, как и Шузо, и любой другой прохожий. Сумрачный дом делал из него нежить, бледную копию человека, хотя на самом деле Тацуя излучал жизнь.

— А я ведь думал, что ты тоже призрак, — сказал Шузо, комкая обертку хот-дога и засовывая ее в карман.

Тацуя прыснул и весело посмотрел на него.

— Ты поэтому меня пальцем тыкал?

— Ну да. Думал, рука сквозь тебя провалится. А потом еще близняшка эта сказала, что скоро ты такой же, как они, будешь. Я решил, что ты какой-то особенный призрак. Свежий или типа того.

— Свежий? — Тацуя остановился и заржал во всю глотку. — У призраков нет срока годности, они сразу получаются прозрачными, и от них хрен избавишься.

— Ну, я в этом не разбираюсь.

Пакет с продуктами снова перекосился в руках Тацуи, тот его подтянул вверх, футболка задралась, открыв полоску светлой кожи на животе. Шузо втянул воздух сквозь зубы, подумал, что пришибет Тацую, если тот не прекратит оголяться перед ним, и выудил из пакета свертки с апельсинами и брокколи.

— Надо было два пакета брать, тяжело же, — буркнул он.

— Просто неудобно, — Тацуя мягко улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— А почему девочка так сказала? — спросил Шузо. Теперь этот вопрос интересовал его еще больше, чем утром.

— Что я скоро стану, как они? Призраки по-другому ощущают время, они же вечные. Для них пятьдесят лет назад — все равно что прошлая неделя для нас. По их летосчислению я стану призраком через неделю.

— А ты станешь? — Шузо почему-то испугала эта предопределенность. Вроде бы, знать, что тебе уготована вечная жизнь, неплохо. Но это ведь жизнь призрака, лишенного почти всех привычных человеку удовольствий. Хотя у них же могут быть какие-то свои потусторонние удовольствия, Шузо не был уверен, что хочет об этом знать. В одном он был уверен: призраки любят издеваться над живыми.

— Может, стану, а может, нет, — ответил Тацуя спокойно. — Это что-то вроде семейной традиции, которой не обязательно следовать. Боюсь, моя семья держит мировой рекорд по количеству призраков.

— А почему они, ну... остаются?

— Ты, наверное, не поверишь, — Тацуя бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова улыбнулся, — но у нас очень дружная семья. Мы все очень привязаны друг к другу и к этому дому.

— По-моему, только не обижайся, Тацуя, — заявил Шузо, — они остаются, потому что им невыносима мысль, что они больше не смогут трепать нервы родне. 

Тацуя расхохотался. 

— Ну, и это тоже, — сказал он, изворачиваясь, чтобы вытащить ключи. Шузо отобрал у него пакет, тут же утонув в покупках, стараясь уместить все это в руках, пока Тацуя налегал на дверь плечом. — Туговата стала. Косяк рассохся, наверное. 

Наконец, дверь поддалась, и они ввалились внутрь. Шузо почти ничего не видел за пакетом. Прямо перед его лицом взвыло, засипело, застонало, влажноватая рука, пахнущая отсыревшими простынями, сунулась сквозь пакет к его лицу. Прозрачные неровные ногти жутковато сомкнулись прямо перед его носом. 

Шузо опустил пакет, едва не уронив апельсины, и улыбнулся. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Бодах.

Тот хрипло вякнул, разом сбледнув лицом — Шузо и не думал, что призраки так могут, — и отшатнулся. 

— Называй меня просто дядюшкой, — разрешил он нетвердым голосом. — Я человек простой, ко всем этим «господам» и «мистерам» непривычный. 

— Спасибо, дядюшка Бодах, — покладисто сказал Шузо, хотя тот уже канул в стену, и пошел следом за Тацуей на кухню.

Дом зашевелился, заскрипел, по коридорам побежал шепоток. До Шузо донеслось что-то вроде «Тацуя привел Шузо!» и «Он вернулся!»

Призраки выскальзывали из глубин дома сноровисто, как намыленные. Кто-то выпал прямо из потолка, завис под люстрой, подслеповато щурясь. Когда он поправил бабочку, Шузо узнал Фреда, который, судя по словам Тацуи, помер прямо на кухарке. Кажется, для человека, недавно попавшего в этот бедлам, Шузо уже знал слишком много. Даже чуточку больше, чем хотел. 

Прискакали близняшки, завертелись вокруг Шузо вихрем серебристого тумана, смазанных бантов, кружев и волос. Когда они, взявшись за руки, стояли спокойно, выглядели точь-в-точь, как жуткие близнецы из какого-нибудь «Сияния», но моменты этого спокойствия были, похоже, такими редкими, что статистически ничего не значили. 

Тацуя открыл холодильник и принялся раскладывать продукты. Старушка в буклях выглянула с любопытством прямо сквозь полку холодильника. 

— У Шузо машина сломалась. Он все-таки задержится у нас, — пояснил Тацуя. Старушка пропала, тряхнув буклями и стрельнув маленькими темными глазками в сторону Шузо. Тот был уверен, что этот короткий взгляд бывалой сплетницы просветил его, как рентген, срисовал мельчайшие детали. — Ты извини их. Жизнь-то у них на самом деле скучная и однообразная. Только и развлечения — новые наследники и редкие гости. И то, был бы я полноправным наследником, запретил бы им показываться. 

Что ж, теперь Шузо понял, что выгода Тацуе от его пребывания в доме все-таки была. Пусть даже на неделю вся эта кодла отвлечется, перестанет доставать его — и то радость. 

— Подожди, — сказал он, — как это «полноправным наследником»? А ты кто тогда? 

— А я неполноправный, — Тацуя захлопнул дверцу холодильника и оседлал табурет. — Условие такое в завещании, оно для всех общее. Пока полгода в доме не проживу, не видать мне никакого наследства. Вообще-то, есть другие претенденты, можно было бы и отказаться, но, знаешь, мне и правда нравится этот дом. 

— И все эти полгода, значит, дохлые родственники будут пить твою кровь?

— Это хто тут дохлый, а? — из-за плиты вывалился дедушка Дональд и затряс тростью. Шузо заметил, что слухового рожка при нем не было. — Мы вешные, а не дохлые!

— Я говорил о вашем саде, — сказал Шузо. — Мне показалось, что некоторые кусты уже сдохли, и их пора вырубить.

— Што, какие такие зады? — Дональд проковылял по воздуху к Шузо, наклонился к нему и заорал прямо в ухо: — Молодежь ражвратная пошла, одеваться шавшем не умеют, не то што в наше время! Хотя помню я негодяйку Генриетту, нешношной девчонкой рошла, и мужа такого жа шебе нашла. Шмотри, Тацуя, штоб так жа не попашть, а то неровен чаш шпутаешься ш какой плебейкой, а нам терпеть ее тут до шкончания веков!

— Я буду осторожен в выборе! — прокричал Тацуя.

— Да не ори ты так! — Дональд поковырял в ухе кривым пальцем и вперился в Шузо внимательным взглядом падальщика. — Вот Шужо хороший юноша, тебе б такую невешту, мы б быштро тебя в нашледники одобрили.

Дональд сокрушенно покачал головой и уплыл обратно в плиту.

— У нас это называется не пить кровь, — задумчиво сказал Тацуя, проводив его взглядом, — а проверять, достоин ли наследник. Понимаешь, к дому с призраками прилагается солидный счет в банке. В других семьях за такие деньги давно перегрызлись бы, но с такими условиями они мало кому нужны. Если я продержусь тут полгода, вступлю в полные права и стану главой семьи.

Шузо вспомнил кассиршу в супермаркете, как она смотрела на Тацую, только что не облизывая его взглядом.

— Так ты завидный жених. В городе же знают о твоем наследстве?

— Конечно, знают. Только, по-моему, слова «завидный» и «призраки» плохо сочетаются.

— А про призраков тоже все знают?

Ну нифига себе Шузо заехал. Крохотный городок посередине Орегона, в котором по определению не может быть ничего интересного, оказался чуть ли не Бермудским треугольником.

— Знают, полагаю, хотя я не расспрашивал, — Тацуя пожал плечами. — Конечно, верят не все, но кое-кто — определенно. Наша семья мало общается с местными, мы не устраиваем барбекью на заднем дворе, а на Хэллоуин дети только добегают до ограды и сразу обратно. Это у них такая проверка на смелость. Нас не боятся, но и дружить с нами никто не хочет.

— Тоскливо тут, наверное, — Шузо очень четко представил себе жизнь на отшибе, когда прохожие тебе улыбаются, машут, увидев тебя через дорогу, но близко никогда не подходят.

— В доме-то? Бывает, конечно, но со временем привыкаешь.

Кошка-призрак вспрыгнула на колени Тацуе и ткнулась лбом ему в грудь. Он рассеянно почесал ее за ухом, кошка потопталась и разлеглась, громко урча. Шузо подошел и попробовал ее погладить, но его ладонь провалилась сквозь прозрачное тело и упала на бедро Тацуи. Мышцы под пальцами напряглись, Шузо царапнул ткань джинсов и отдернул руку. Подушечки покалывало, и он не мог сказать, от чего — от холодного призрака или теплого живого тела. Тацуя машинально гладил кошку, глядя мимо него.

— Как ты их трогаешь? — спросил Шузо. 

— Это просто, — оживился Тацуя. — Ты же их чувствуешь, так?

— Как холодный воздух.

— Они плотнее воздуха. Вот смотри, — Тацуя взял его руку и поднес к дымчатой струящейся шерсти. — Задержи ладонь вот здесь и просто чувствуй.

Это было проще сказать, чем сделать. Пальцы Тацуи были теплые и жесткие, а кошка ощущалась как струйки сквозняка. Тацуя направлял его руку, вел ее вдоль загривка, как бы поглаживая.

— Расслабься, — сказал он тихо и погладил большим пальцем запястье. Шузо напрягся еще больше и нырнул кончиками пальцев в ледяную шерсть. Кошка подняла голову и недовольно на него посмотрела. — Не так резко, они это чувствуют.

Шузо медленно выдохнул через нос и попробовал игнорировать мягкие поглаживающие движения пальцев. Получалось хреново, к локтю поднималась щекотная волна, ладонь будто онемела, и воздух под ней казался упругим, как воздушный шарик. Тацуя провел его рукой вдоль спины кошки, и Шузо показалось, что кожу щекочут мягкие, невесомые перья. Осторожно пошевелив пальцами, он зарылся в прохладную шерсть. Кошка мурлыкнула и перевернулась, подставив под ласку живот.

— Видишь, — сказал Тацуя, и его голос почему-то прозвучал сдавленно и тихо. — Ничего сложного. 

Кошка холодила ладонь, а пальцы жарили так, что рука у Шузо даже немного задрожала. А Тацуя все никак не отпускал его, хотя надобность в помощи уже давно отпала. Шузо прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. 

— Да. Кажется, я понял. Странно, что у меня с подсвечником тогда получилось. 

— Это ты, должно быть, от неожиданности. А дядюшка Бодах растерялся, не успел насквозь, — пальцы Тацуи сжались чуть сильнее и сразу же отдернулись. Как бы Шузо ни пытался обвести себя вокруг пальца, в этот момент он испытал короткий приступ разочарования. — Ну или у тебя талант. 

— Вот, значит, как! Надо было мне в экзорцисты подаваться, а я дурак — программистом, — засмеялся Шузо и отступил от стула, Тацуи и его горячих пальцев. И от кошки тоже. Та недовольно приоткрыла один глаз. 

— Я всегда думал, что программисты выглядят чуточку больше гиками, — признался Тацуя, сцепив руки в замок. — В колледже они все были такие блаженные, что ли. В глазах сплошной двоичный код, даже когда выныривали из ноутбуков.

Шузо засмеялся.

— Будешь тут блаженным, когда к завтрашнему занятию надо оптимизировать тридцать семь страниц кода, а ты даже не понимаешь, как он работает и какие промежуточные алгоритмы использует для выдачи конечного результата, — сказал он. — Один парень на моем курсе загремел в больницу с токсическим шоком от Ред Булла, серьезно. 

— Какая опасная профессия! — Тацуя тоже прыснул. Кошка стекла с его подрагивающих коленей и недовольно удалилась в стену. Ее хвост еще какое-то время серебрился, подергиваясь, а потом скрылся тоже. — И все равно ты выглядишь, как парень из спортивной команды на мотоцикле и с девчонкой из группы поддержки, а не как задрот.

Шузо подумал, стоит ли сказать, что Тацуя ошибся только с девчонкой, но все же промолчал. 

— Тацуя! Тацуя! — близняшки вкатились в комнату, навернули круг и притормозили. — Начинается, ну начинается же, Тацуя! Включи. 

— Да, крайне невежливо заставлять нас ждать, — заявила голова старушки с буклями из стены. — Мы можем пропустить начало, а ведь вчера Мейсон сказал СиСи, что Ченнинг не должен носить фамилию Кэпвеллов! 

— Иду, иду. — Тацуя дождался, пока голова скроется, а близняшки умчатся, и пояснил: — «Санта-Барбара». Не знаю, какой идиот додумался повторно показать эту хрень, но с тех пор, как шесть лет назад они, наконец, осознали всю прелесть телевидения, они смотрят чертову «Санта-Барбару». 

— Молодой человек, я все слышу, — заявил дядя Фред, высунувшись из стены. — Употреблять такие слова в этом доме недопустимо, особенно по отношению к такому глубокому и разностороннему произведению. На такое раскрытие человеческих характеров и отношений способно только высокое искусство! А как глубоко подана тема конфликта поколений! — Он втянулся обратно с невнятным всхлюпом, а Тацуя больше ничего не сказал, только показал пальцем, как вертится невидимый винтик у виска. 

— Пойдем, надо им телевизор включить. 

— А сами они что? Я же видел, как они взаимодействовали с предметами, — поинтересовался Шузо, разглядывая комнату. Вся она была заставлена разномастными креслами, стульями, пуфиками, диванчиками и кушетками. Кто-то даже приволок сюда садовый шезлонг, теперь в нем устроились, держась друг за друга, близняшки. Призраки растеклись по комнате, заполонили ее, превратив воздух в холодноватую взвесь, заняли все эти кресла и стульчики и пялились в молчащую черную плазму на стене. 

— У меня от сигнала пульта живот крутит, — капризно заявила тетушка Мюриэл и, поправив монокль, осмотрела его с ног до головы. Шузо отчего-то почувствовал себя несколько неодетым. 

— Призраки болезненно реагируют на излучения. Микроволновки у нас тоже нет, — сказал Тацуя и щелкнул пультом. 

Включилась какая-то реклама, призраки уставились на экран, забыв, казалось, обо всем, кроме него.

— Пойдем, — шепнул Тацуя и потянул Шузо за рукав. 

Они вернулись на кухню, Тацуя прикрыл дверь и достал из холодильника две бутылки пива.

— Черт, теплое еще, — он пощупал стекло свободной рукой. — Кис-кис-кис...

Кошка вынырнула откуда-то из-за холодильника и прошлась по кругу, покачивая хвостом. Прохладный воздух рябил вокруг нее, как пылинки на солнце. Потягиваясь всем телом и выгибая спину, она привалилась боком к ногам Тацуи, чуть просачиваясь сквозь его джинсы. 

— Кис-кис, — повторил тот и сунул ей бутылку под нос. Кошка удивленно понюхала стекло, а потом мурлыкнула и боднула бутылку щекой. По темной глади тут же поползла изморозь. Кошка потерлась еще и еще раз, Тацуя почесал ее за ухом. 

— На самом деле, хорошо, что они подсели на «Санта-Барбару», — сказал он и отдал Шузо пиво. — Она гарантирует мне один спокойный час каждый день.

— Покажи им еще какие-нибудь сериалы, — предложил Шузо. — Будут смотреть их целыми днями, и некогда будет доставать тебя.

— Я пробовал, — Тацуя отхлебнул из бутылки и блаженно улыбнулся. — Дедушка Дональд сказал, что это пустая трата времени, и лучше он займется моим воспитанием. Он тут самый старый призрак и формальный глава семьи, его все слушаются.

— Я заметил, — Шузо присел и облокотился о стол. — Давно ты на испытательном сроке?

— Два месяца. И до сих пор будто вчера приехал, ничего не изменилось. Они все еще считают меня сопливым мальчишкой. — Тацуя поддернул кружевные манжеты, норовящие макнуть края в пиво.

— Я все хотел спросить: почему ты так одеваешься? У тебя же есть нормальная одежда. А в этом ты больше похож на призрака, чем на человека.

То, что рубашка с пышным воротником и декадентский халат шли Тацуе не меньше, чем футболка с джинсами, Шузо решил оставить при себе. Он и так слишком много думал о внешности Тацуи.

— Это часть воспитательного процесса, — ответил Тацуя, скривившись. — Он заявили, что хозяин должен гармонировать со стилем дома, и заставили меня напялить это старье. Рубашка принадлежала дяде Томасу, он умер как порядочный человек и спокойно лежит в могиле. А халат — дяди Уильяма, ты его видел, он японцев ругал.

Шузо вспомнил тирана с военной выправкой и кивнул.

— Дядя Уильям всех наследников заставляет таскать этот халат, ума не приложу, как он еще не рассыпался. Говорит, он помогает уяснить, что жизнь не вечна, в отличие от принципов.

— Чего? — Шузо прокрутил слова в голове несколько раз, но все равно ничего не понял.

— Он в этом халате умер, — пояснил Тацуя. — Точнее, его убили.

Шузо вспомнил прорехи на бархатной ткани и расхохотался. Тацуя поставил свою бутылку на стол и удивленно приподнял брови.

— А я думал, это тебя зарезали, — сказал Шузо. — Когда я пытался потрогать тебя, ты сказал, что дырки от кинжала, мне тебя так жалко стало.

Тацуя поглядел на него с мягкой серьезной улыбкой и приложился к бутылке. Его губы влажно блеснули, и Шузо оперся о стол. Он видел, точно видел, как запотело стекло от прикосновения к горячей коже.

— Ну, надеюсь, — сказал Тацуя, его слова долбились в размягченный мозг Шузо, а тот мог только кивать, — я не буду настолько стремной старой задницей, что мои родственники станут заключать пари на мое убийство. Вообще-то, дядя Уильям был не только мудаком и тираном, но еще и везунчиком. Восемнадцать покушений он пережил и даже не почесался. Тетушка Генриетта рассказывала, что он пил мышьяк на завтрак, а ужинал цианидом, но его собственный природный концентрированный яд перебил бы даже плутоний-239. Я считаю, она преувеличивает, и родня дяди Уильяма просто была туповата, потому что им пришлось трижды нанимать повара взамен умершего, дважды искать служанку и один раз — даже дворецкого. В итоге повезло сыну, да и то с третьего раза. Впрочем, наследства он так и не получил, и вообще предпочел сбежать в Никарагуа. Дядя Уильям — очень злопамятный сукин сын. Смерть, конечно, со многим примиряет, но это не его случай.

— Готов поспорить, он и остался-то ради того, чтобы отомстить всем нынешним и грядущим родственникам, — заметил Шузо. 

— Не исключено. 

— И что, они все время здесь? — Шузо покатал пиво на языке. — То есть, я хочу сказать, все дети, и ты тоже, вообще все в этой вашей семье... вы растете с этим знанием? Что жизнь после смерти — вот она. Что призраки приходят в детскую, чтобы пожелать потомку спокойной ночи. 

Он уперся пяткой в ножку табуретки. Холод покусывал его ногу под штаниной — в этом доме, похоже, вечно тянуло сквозняками. Кран набирал и ронял тяжелые капли, в окне сумрачно темнел расчлененный на маленькие квадратики запущенный сад. Шузо вдруг очень ясно понял, что понимает Тацую. Ему тоже нравился этот дом. Даже эта старинная мебель, которую не сдвинуть без упряжки тяжеловозов, даже сухие, серые от старости каемки портьер. 

— Знаешь, в детстве я как-то не считал, что это более странно, чем то, что одному моему другу сразу после рождения отрезали кусочек крайней плоти по указке какой-то ветхой книги, — Тацуя засмеялся. — Просто у нас такая семья. Традиции и все такое.

— Вы психи, — сказал Шузо искренне.

— Мы очень богатые психи, — поправил его Тацуя. — Это примиряет весь мир с нашим существованием.

Шузо было плевать на их капитал, но он, черт возьми, не только смирился с их существованием, но и был готов влиться в эту наполовину посмертную жизнь. Она, как ни странно, давала ему ощущение реальности, которое он время от времени терял, блуждая в лабиринтах кодов. В огромном старом доме, полном призраков, он случайно нашел ниточку, которая могла стать его связью с миром настоящих людей, а не виртуальных аватар.

Вскоре сериал закончился, и призраки рванули в кухню, чтобы обсудить серию и высказать Тацуе все, что они думают о нынешней молодежи.

— Мэйсон не должен был лезть в дела СиСи, это все-таки сугубо личное дело! — настаивал дядюшка Бодах.

— Но нельзя же скрывать такую информацию, он правильно сделал, что сообщил СиСи о Ченнинге, — сказала тетушка Генриетта, поджав губы.

— Ты совершенно права, милая, — поддакнула ей Мюриэл, подавая пустую фарфоровую чашечку. — Мэйсон принял верное решение, когда все рассказал.

— Кажёл этот ваш Мэйшан, — сказал дедушка Дональд. — Ишшо и блядун.

Тетушки возмущенно загалдели, потрясая буклями, дедушка принялся размахивать тростью в подтверждение своих слов, то и дело цепляя по загривкам неудачливых родственников.

— Ты не хочешь спать? — спросил Тацуя.

Ему пришлось говорить в самое ухо, чтобы Шузо услышал — гвалт стоял непереносимый.

— Очень хочу, — прокричал Шузо, подоглохший на одно ухо. — Умираю от желания срочно пойти спать!

Он вышел из кухни вслед за Тацуей и проследовал по длинным, неопознаваемым коридорам. Темнота сгустилось над полом, натекла на потертые ковры. Дом снова сделался тусклым и таинственным, как старая фотография. Шузо казалось, что он идет по щиколотку в черной воде. 

— Думаю, через пару дней я научусь находить свою спальню без посторонней помощи, — сказал он бархатной спине с кинжальными прорезями.

— Не стоит, — ответил Тацуя. Его белый воротник и треугольничек шеи светились над кромкой халата. — В этом доме слишком много призраков. Я не разбираюсь в этом, да и они сами не очень-то разбираются, я думаю, но все это потустороннее присутствие как-то влияет на окружающую действительность.

— Да, — согласился Шузо. — Как минимум, делает ее куда более шумной. 

— И это тоже. Даже у мира от них изжога. Если их слишком много, границы начинают истончаться и растворяться. А в этом доме их много, так что тут всегда, сколько я помню, творилась какая-то хрень. Видишь зеркала?

Шузо только сейчас обратил внимание — коридор распадался и дробился во множестве тяжелых старинных зеркал в лепных рамах. В сумрачном свете это выглядело не просто странно — почти пугающе. 

— В детстве мне объяснили, что призраки могут увести человека в зеркала, и он останется там навсегда. Не со зла, не думай. Просто они не делают никаких различий между пространствами и не понимают, что для живых это опасно. 

— Это типа как Алиса в Зазеркалье? — хмыкнул Шузо. Он подумал вдруг, что сам немного похож на Алису, только его кроликом был Химуро Тацуя.

— Хуже, — ответил Тацуя. Он остановился и повернулся лицом к Шузо. С двух сторон его профили отражали овальные зеркала с почти одинаковыми рамами. Слева было видно настороженный серьезный взгляд, справа — только пряди волос, закрывающие почти все лицо, кроме рта. И там, в правом зеркале, этот рот кривился, уголок губ полз вверх, растрескивая щеку, ломая линию скулы, обнажая острые акульи зубы.

— Не верь зеркалам, — сказал Тацуя и щелкнул зубами. Раздвоенный язык лизнул нижнюю губу и подхватил мутную зеленоватую каплю, скатившуюся с удлиненного клыка. — Не смотри на них, смотри на меня.

Шузо пытался перевести взгляд, но не мог, его глаза будто приклеились к змеиному языку, облизывающему блестящие губы. Рука сама потянулась к зеркалу, кончики пальцев коснулись блестящей поверхности, и по ней разбежались концентрические круги, как по воде.

Прикосновение к запястью обожгло, как электричество. Шузо дернулся, пытаясь вырвать руку — ему ведь осталось так немного, еще чуть-чуть, и он поймет, что такое зовет его с той стороны. Жесткие пальцы не давали просунуть руку дальше, удерживали его, он сопротивлялся, но хватка была очень сильной.

Что-то мягкое и пушистое подтолкнуло его пальцы с другой стороны. Потом слегка царапнуло подушечки и огладило холодным и нежным, как первый зимний ветер. Пальцы почти онемели, Шузо вздрогнул, и тут же почувствовал, как его куда-то оттаскивают и трясут за плечи.

— Шузо, ты меня слышишь? Ответь мне! Шу!

Это его и вытащило. Короткое, едва заметное, как выдох, слово. Шузо не дрогнул даже — его тряхнуло от пяток до макушки. Тацуя почти прижался к нему, его влажноватое дыхание жгло ухо, но куда важнее и острее было это обрывистое «Шу». 

— Да, — голос с трудом подчинялся Шузо. В первую секунду ему показалось, что говорит кто-то другой. Кто-то чужой и незнакомый. — Да, я слышу. Не знаю, что это, блядь, было, но если тут это частое явление, не понимаю, как твое семейство еще не вымерло. 

А Тацуя не спешил отодвигаться, его пальцы еще кипятили кровь в запястье, большой давил как раз на впадинку пульса. Вена танцевала джигу под его подушечкой. Да что там пульс, сердце херачило в горле со скоростью обдолбанного Ларса Ульриха. Еще чуть быстрее, и Шузо просто вытошнило бы кровавым комком собственного сердца. 

— Мы психи, помнишь? — выдохнул Тацуя. — Это не так опасно, если не циклиться. Тебя что-то жестко зацепило. — Он привалился к Шузо плечом, как-то обмяк всем телом, едва не сползая по его спине. Только руки оставались окаменелыми — держали. 

— У тебя тут зеркала пожирают людей, а ты говоришь, что меня «жестко зацепило»? 

— Только после темноты. Днем в доме совершенно безопасно.

Зеркало больше не пыталось издеваться, мутнота отступила, отражение Тацуи обнимало отражение Шузо, точно так же бормотало ему над ухом. И все же Шузо старался лишний раз не поднимать взгляд, пряди чужих волос щекотали его щеку, кончики пальцев болели, обожженные холодом, — нужно было просто сосредоточиться на каждом ощущении. 

— Еще сюрпризы будут? — Душно пахло вытертым бархатным халатом. Запах кожи Тацуи почти терялся под пластами застарелых запахов сундука, пыли, едкого порошка, которым когда-то, должно быть, отстирывали кровь. И все же Шузо чуял его каким-то звериным, почти интуитивным нюхом. — Вампиры в подвале? Черные дыры под кроватями, высасывающие душу? Оборотень в конуре на заднем дворе? 

— А каждое второе воскресенье я выхожу на охоту в маске клоуна и с гигантским разделочным ножом.

— В самом начале я рассматривал такой вариант, — согласился Шузо. Его не колотило уже, и теперь приходилось вдыхать и выдыхать очень медленно, очень спокойно, потому что кожу от касания пальцев покусывали жаркие мурашки — крепкие такие, зубастые, как пираньи, и Шузо казалось, что они вот-вот заберутся ему в живот и выжрут изнутри. Мышцы болезненно сокращались. У него, должно быть, зрачки сейчас были с пятидесятицентовик, не меньше. 

«Назови меня так еще раз, — хотелось сказать ему. — Назови, у меня почти встает от того, как ты это делаешь».

Но он промолчал. 

— И что же заставило тебя передумать? 

— А кто сказал, что я передумал? Но человек, которые делает такие божественные вафли, может есть по четвергам христианских младенцев, я не буду против. 

Он не был бы против, даже если бы Тацуя вообще никогда не слышал о вафлях. Дело, конечно, не в вафлях, хотя те и были хороши, дело в самом Тацуе. В том, как тот смеялся в его щеку, например. 

— Пойдем, Шу, — сказал он, и Шузо снова размазало по потертой ковровой дорожке. — Я все-таки провожу тебя в комнату. 

Надо будет завтра специально залипнуть на каком-нибудь зеркале, чтобы Тацуя снова довел его до самой двери. И послезавтра тоже. А потом, может быть, когда-нибудь он не развернется, пожелав спокойной ночи, и не уйдет к себе.

Шузо встал в темной комнате, разглядывая ветхий балдахин.

Потом он уедет в Портленд выполнять свой первый большой заказ, вернется в Лос-Анджелес, где нужно будет установить нескольким мелким заказчикам новые версии базы, провести перенастройку сетей, наладить нормальное удаленное обслуживание и сделать множество другой рутинной работы. Подрочит пару раз на воспоминания о прикосновениях горячих пальцев и дыхании у самой щеки и забудет о Тацуе.

Ему придется забыть, потому что в его распланированной жизни не предусмотрен богом забытый город в орегонских ебенях, а тем более — семейство придурковатых призраков. Даже если будущий глава этого семейства выглядит так, будто его делали по заказу Шузо.

Постель уже не была такой холодной, как вчера — будто дом принял гостя и больше не пытался его выгнать. Шузо лежал, уставившись в тяжелые складки бархатного полога, и вспоминал, как древний халат сползал с плеч Тацуи вчера ночью, когда он, заспанный, выскочил в коридор. Тогда Шузо не сразу обратил на это внимание, а сейчас оказалось, что картинка впечаталась в его память до мельчайших подробностей. Босые замерзшие ноги — длинные, с сильными тренированными бедрами, светлая кожа с пляшущими по груди и животу оранжевыми мазками свечного света, смущенный, чуть рассеянный взгляд. И сегодня в коридоре он встал так близко, почти прилип к спине Шузо. Запястья до сих пор жгло там, где Тацуя их держал.

Ладно, он сдается, он не сможет дотерпеть до Лос-Анджелеса и будет дрочить здесь. Может, так даже проще будет пережить эту неделю. Лучше сбросить напряжение сразу и успокоиться, а потом найти себе кого-нибудь понормальнее. Желательно, с такими же красивыми руками.

Впрочем, если бы дело было только в руках, это не стало бы такой проблемой. Проблема была во всем Тацуе целиком — от пяток до макушки. В том, как он улыбался и как говорил. Шузо встречал в своей жизни множество психов, и даже не всех Тацуя мог заткнуть за пояс. Но он был красивым психом, а значит, полностью соответствовал типу Шузо. Сложно было бы не попасться. 

И он попался. 

Стоило закрыть глаза и накрыть ладонью живот, сердце подпрыгнуло, попыталось протаранить ребра, потому что там, под веками, лежала его рука — рука Тацуи. Пальцы легко царапнули кожу. Никогда еще Шузо не возбуждался так быстро, даже когда в тринадцать пялился под одеялом в свой первый взрослый журнал. Это был чертов, мать его, реактивный стояк. Головка натянула трусы, уперлась в пальцы, оставив на ткани пятнышко смазки. Шузо представил, как улыбнулся бы Тацуя, притираясь ближе, как его дыхание ткнулось бы в голое плечо. Облизывая губы, Шузо почти ловил это ощущение, это дуновение воздуха, пахнущее мятной зубной пастой, яблоками и немного — пивом, которое они пили на кухне. 

Член жег пальцы, смазка тут же испачкала ладонь — так сильно его повело. Шузо думал, как бы это было, как бы они сидели друг против друга, прикасаясь в первый раз, как он вылизывал бы шею Тацуи, пока дрочил ему, как ткнулся бы в плечо мокрым лбом. Загривок прихватило дрожью, когда Тацуя под веками вскинул подбородок, обнажая дрожащее напряженное горло, и гортанно, хрипло застонал. Шузо сжимал кулак все крепче, пальцы скользили, накрывая головку, и клял, клял свое гребаное отличное воображение. Он мог представить запах, острый запах свежего пота, мог представить красный след от своего укуса на коже, красный припухший рот и тонкие пальцы в его смазке. 

— Шу... — голос он тоже мог представить. Этого хватило, чтобы сперма брызнула на руку и живот. 

— Шу, — повторил Шузо вслух и вслушался в каждый звук, будто пытался разобрать все это, как машину. Как оно работает? Почему он так на это ведется?

Испачканный живот прикусило холодом. Шузо торопливо вытерся и перекатился, завернулся в одеяло. Теперь, когда его немного отпустило, разом навалилась вся усталость этого длинного дня, вся сонливость. Через деревянные перекрытия донесся звук органа — очень потусторонний и немного фальшивый. Кто-то наигрывал печальную мелодию, путаясь в аккордах и сбиваясь с ритма. Наверное, предполагалось, что музыка должна быть зловещей, но она, напротив, убаюкивала. 

Всю ночь сквозь сон Шузо болезненно давило грудь, проснулся он от того, что шея онемела, стиснутая холодом. Он попытался натянуть одеяло повыше и прикрыться от сквозняка, и с груди что-то скатилось с тихим недовольным мявом. Шузо открыл глаза — возле кровати сидела призрачная кошка и вылизывала помятый хвост.

— Только не говори, что приходила погреться, — пробормотал он, потирая слипающиеся веки.

На подушке, прямо под его носом, что-то лежало. Шузо несколько раз моргнул и сфокусировался — это была дохлая мышь. Полупрозрачная, мать ее, призрачная дохлая мышь с отгрызенной головой. Шузо резким движением стряхнул ее на пол, едва подавив позорное желание заорать, и брезгливо затряс рукой. Тушка пролетела через ножку стула и шмякнулась у стены, голова откатилась в сторону. Кошка припечатала его укоризненным взглядом.

— Так это ты ее притащила! — Шузо ткнул в нее пальцем. — Не смей носить мне дохлятину!

Мышиное туловище встало на лапки и, пошатываясь, куда-то пошло. Уткнулось в стену, провалившись в нее наполовину, дало задний ход и побрело к кровати. Шузо и кошка наблюдали, как безголовая мышь ходила по расширяющейся спирали, пока наконец не добралась до покинутой головы. Та поймала зубами хвост, туловище остановилось, почесало живот со следами кошачьих зубов и ушло в стену, волоча за собой голову.

— Ну ладно, это было интересно, — сказал Шузо кошке. — Но я такое не ем. Да и ты, наверное, тоже.

Хотя черт их знает, этих призраков, пьют же старушки чай из пустых чашек. Может, кошка каждый день жрет эту мышь, та вываливается из призрачного живота, и все начинается сначала. Круговорот мыши в природе. А сегодня она решила вдруг поделиться завтраком с Шузо. Вообще-то, это очень мило, решил он, и почесал кошку за ухом. Та мурлыкнула и ушла с довольно задранным хвостом, просочившись через дверь.

Кухню Шузо нашел сам. Сонный Тацуя сидел на табурете, поджав одну ногу, и пил кофе. Полы халата разошлись, голое колено белело между ними, виднелся даже кусочек бедра. И ясно было, что под вытертым бархатом нет ничего, кроме трусов. Шузо сглотнул. Это было попросту подло со стороны Тацуи.

— Доброе утро. — Тацуя тут же поставил чашку на стол и вскочил. — Извини, я только что встал, сейчас сделаю завтрак.

Да он же совершенство, с тоской подумал Шузо. Не может быть, чтобы у него не было недостатков, такие люди не существуют.

— Тацуя, где завтрак? — на кухню вплыл дядя Уильям. — Ты задерживаешь всю семью, мы не можем нарушать распорядок дня из-за твоей недисциплинированности.

А вот и он — недостаток, каких еще поискать. Целая семья доставучих призраков. Они много лет не нуждаются в еде, но завтрак должен быть на столе в точно установленное время.

— Скоро будет, — ответил Тацуя. — Я проспал немного, дядя Фред опять полночи играл на органе и не давал заснуть.

— Когда-нибудь ты загремишь в психушку с нервным срывом, — заметил Шузо, втягивая носом запах кофе. — Не удивлюсь, если они заключают пари, как быстро это случится. 

— Говорят, лет сто назад один из наследников повесился прямо в гостиной. Выдержал, бедняга, всего четыре месяца.

Тацуя возился у плиты, сытные ароматы потекли по кухне, наполняя ее от пола до потолка, как бассейн. Волны запахов плескались от стены к стене, заставляя желудок сжиматься. На самом деле, это было такое сочное желтое утро, что ворчать не хотелось. Солнце лилось в окна, как апельсиновый сок, макушка у Тацуи сделалась совсем рыжей, а в прорехах от ножа мелькала смазанными белыми пятнами кожа. Шузо подумал вдруг, что мог бы бесконечно сидеть так, глядя, как двигается локоть Тацуи, когда нож постукивает по доске, и слушая его голос. Это было проблемой. Ох, какой проблемой это было! 

— А этим только того и надо, — заметил Шузо, просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то и прекратить думать обо всем этом. 

— Это наглый поклеп! — отрезал Уильям и поглядел на него искоса из-под своих титанических бровей. 

— Не удивлюсь, если ты месяца через два тоже петлю сладишь, — не обращая на него внимания, продолжил Шузо.

— Посмотрим, — Тацуя безмятежно улыбнулся через плечо, и хотя улыбка эта остро врезалась под ребра — так хороша была, — по загривку отчего-то пополз холодок. 

Даже если бы Тацуя прямо сейчас скинул с себя халат, это не могло бы завести Шузо сильнее. 

— На твоем месте, я бы просто вызвал братьев Винчестеров. И контрольно заполировал «Охотниками за привидениями», — сказал он, медленно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы. Голос вышел не очень ровным. 

— Семья все-таки, — только и отозвался Тацуя, хотя особой уверенности в его словах не было.

— В этом и есть основная проблема, — произнес Шузо и больше ничего не говорил, потому что успел чертовски проголодаться, и его не могли остановить ни разглагольствования тетушек, ни дядя Фред, некультурно истекающий ему в тарелку призрачным туманом, ни близняшки, затеявшие игру с огромным серебряным блюдом. Они приподнимали его над столом и отпускали так, что все тряслось, звенело и дребезжало. Девчонки смеялись. Кошка запрыгнула на стол, обернулась вокруг кофейника и тут же уснула. Кофейник слегка запотел, а потом покрылся изморозью. Шузо уничтожал омлет, с некоторой тоской признавая, что начал привыкать к этой атмосфере легкого безумия. 

Тацуя поднял вдруг голову. 

— Кто-нибудь знает, какой сегодня лунный день? — спросил он. 

Никто не ответил. Даже близнецы перестали издеваться над подносом, потому что в этот момент сквозь стену вплыл еще один призрак. Раньше Шузо точно не видел этот шишковатый нос, столь неровный, будто кто-то прилепил к лицу человека целый горный хребет. Такую достопримечательность сложно было бы забыть. Призрак обвел столовую мутным взглядом. 

— ... входит в купсид Дома Водолея, — бормотал он. — Юго-восточный угол гексаграммы направлен к десценденту... согласно катархену...

Его глаза выцепили кошку на столе, сфокусировались и застыли. За столом продолжали переговариваться. Кто-то поднял весьма спорную тему о тайной ориентации Ченнинга-младшего, и тетушка Мюриэл только что использовала крайне весомый аргумент — запустила в Уильяма серебряным подносом. 

Призрак подплыл к столу, пропуская сквозь себя портьеры и стулья. Шузо подумал, что если соберется стать призраком, постарается умереть именно в таком одеянии. Складки балахона струились и колыхались, зловещие рукава тянулись туманными струями, как крылья. В сочетании с омлетом, апельсиновым соком в прозрачном стакане и визгливым «Шодомит он и ешть!» с другого конца стола впечатление было, прямо сказать, сюрреалистическое. 

Впрочем, призрак, похоже, плевать хотел на впечатление. Он извлек откуда-то из складок своего одеяния мелок и принялся чертить на столе пентаграмму — прямо вокруг кофейника, блюдечка с джемом, тарелки с нарезанным бисквитом и спящей призрачной кошки. Та дернула ухом, но не проснулась. 

— Ну опять, — сказал Тацуя. — Дядя Джошуа, я же просил! Хотя бы не здесь. 

— Не вмешивайся в ритуал, жалкий смертный! — сурово отозвался тот и снова забормотал: — Сол эджус патер эст, луна матер эт вентус...

Шузо с искренним интересом наблюдал, как угол пентаграммы уткнулся в его вилку и стал обрастать какими-то символами. Спор на другом конце стола оборвался по крайне приземленной причине: тетушка Мюриэл в пылу сражения за ориентацию Ченнинга-младшего прошла сквозь дядюшку Уильяма, и теперь ревнивый дядя Фред пытался вызвать того на дуэль. 

Пожалуй, на этом фоне Джошуа, который вытащил кривой зазубренный нож и завопил: «Агиос о Сатанас! Агиос о Бафомет! Йог-Сотот!» — выглядел почти адекватно. 

Зловеще подвывая, он вонзил кинжал в кошку и принялся ее жертвоприносить. Кошка не жертвоприношалась. Дядя Джошуа налегал. Кошка не жертвоприношалась, только сыпалась в тарелки какая-то белесоватая труха, будто прах или тальк. Сатане, или к кому там взывал Джошуя, этого явно не хватало.

— Умр ат-Тавил! Камог! Камог! Йа Шуб-Ниггурат, Всемогущий Козел с легионом младых, — уже менее уверенно сообщил Джошуа. Теперь он обращался с кошкой, как с зачерствевшей буханкой: сосредоточенно пилил, придерживая за бок. Пилиться кошка тоже отказывалась, только перевернулась, потянулась всем телом и замурлыкала. — Абиссус Диасонрсус, Зехове-Азатот, — почти вопросительно сказал дядя Джошуа и поглядел на Шузо.

— Ктулху фхтагн, — серьезно отозвался он и почесал кошку. Та замурлыкала громче. Глубоко оскорбленный Джошуа сморщил свой выдающийся высокогорный нос, засунул кошку себе подмышку и удалился, бормоча какие-то бессвязные бредни. Кажется, пантеон в очередной раз сменился, но Шузо не прислушивался. 

— Давай-ка уточним, — сказал он, отодвигая свою тарелку, слегка припорошенную кошкой. — У тебя есть дядя, которого зовут Джошуа. И он сатанист. 

— Именно так, — подтвердил Тацуя. 

— Наверное, он недолюбливает свое имя. 

— Черт его знает. Он вообще не очень разговорчивый, все время орет про этого своего козла. Дядя Фред и дядя Уильям на него обижены, думают, он про них, — Тацуя забрал тарелки. — Я тебе новую принесу. 

— Сам он козел, — подтвердил дядя Фред. 

— Еще какой козел, — признал дядя Уильям, и на этой почве, к неудовольствию Мюриэл, они немедленно помирились.

После завтрака Шузо поднялся в спальню и вытащил из сумки ноутбук с зарядкой. На втором этаже работающих розеток, кажется, не было. Во всяком случае, те, что он нашел в своей комнате, затянулись паутиной, а под одной серебрились в солнечном свете крошечные призрачные внутренности — наверное, их рассыпала утренняя расчлененная мышь. Шузо дотолкал их пальцем до стены, в которую она ушла, — может, вернется и подберет.

Искать что-либо в огромном незнакомом доме — крайне неблагодарное занятие, особенно здесь, где крепкий стул найти сложнее, чем призрака. Шузо начал с поисков Тацуи, и тот вывалился на него из неприметной двери, почти сливающейся со стеной. Шузо даже сначала показалось, что и вовсе из стены. Тут же вспомнились ощущения первого дня, когда он считал хозяина дома таким же мертвым, как и остальные обитатели.

— Господи, у вас тут и потайные двери есть? — спросил Шузо, борясь с желанием прижать руку к сердцу, словно старушка-симулянтка.

— Есть, но не здесь, — Тацуя с удивлением посмотрел на него, потом на дверь. — Это кладовка, ее специально оклеили обоями, чтобы не выделялась, некрасиво же.

— А. — Шузо смотрел, как Тацуя снимает с волос паутину. — Много работы по дому, да?

— Ты просто не представляешь. Мне, наверное, жизни не хватит, чтобы привести тут все в порядок. Только я сделаю что-нибудь, а в соседней комнате тут же отваливается еще какая-нибудь хрень. Так, наверное, и буду до самой смерти носиться и чинить то одно, то другое, а потом превращусь в такого задолбанного призрака. Буду бродить по коридорам с прозрачным молотком, пытаться поправить карниз или прибить доску на место.

Тацуя задрал голову, Шузо проследил за его взглядом и посмотрел на потолок, где в проплешинах осыпавшейся штукатурки виднелись деревянные перекрытия. Выглядели они не очень надежно.

— А оно не провалится?

— Не должно, — сказал Тацуя с сомнением. — Вообще, дом крепкий, только немного запущенный.

— Ага. Ты бы нанял бригаду какую-нибудь, сам же не сможешь все сделать.

— Думаешь, я не пытался? — Тацуя скривил губы в невеселой усмешке. — В первый же месяц вызвал отличных профессионалов. 

— Призраки не обрадовались? — предположил Шузо. 

— Ну почему, дядюшка Бодах очень даже обрадовался. Ты знаешь, он не упускает случая устроить этот свой спектакль. У него, правда, не очень получается, его никто не боится, даже почтальон и пожарный инспектор, а дядюшка очень обижается. С тех пор, как детишки в хэллоуинских костюмах довели его до истерики, он все пытается хоть кого-нибудь напугать. — Тацуя прикрыл ладонью короткий смешок. — Конечно, рабочие на него внимания не обратили, а вот тетя Мюриэл гнала их до самых ворот. Они тут же внесли мой номер телефона в черный список. Я не смог даже позвонить, чтобы извиниться.

— Тебе на время ремонта нужна ловушка, как в «Охотниках за привидениями». — Шузо вспомнил, что шел сюда с конкретной целью, а не только пялиться, как Тацуя крутит в пальцах спрей с антистатиком. Хотя занятие было, признаться, увлекательное. — Где у тебя тут работающие розетки?

— В комнате с телевизором. Им пришлось смириться, что там должно быть электричество.

— А, точно. А вай-фай у тебя есть?

— Шледите жа яжыком, маладой шелавек! Никакой нешеншурщины в энтом доме!

С потолка вывалился дедушка Дональд и замахал на Шузо клюкой. Тот отошел поближе к Тацуе — дедушка был опытным призраком, мог приложить и по живой голове.

— Но это...

— Внучок-то тоже вше этим шловом ругалшя. Быштро его отучили. Никаких фиф в этом доме не будет, покуда я жив!

— Вы не живы, — напомнил Тацуя.

— Мне с этой штороны видней! Никаких фиф, я шкажал!

— Конечно, сэр, — сказал Тацуя и повернулся к Шузо. — Нет здесь интернета. Когда я поставил роутер, у призраков началась чесотка от излучения. 

— Какая еще чесотка, они же... нематериальные, чему у них чесаться-то? — Шузо оторопел.

— Ты знаешь, Шу, в такие подробности я не вдавался. Наверное, я даже не хотел бы этого знать, — Тацуя покосился на Дональда. — Но они все время ныли, что у них все чешется. А потом роутер сломался.

— Так призраки влияют на технику?

Шузо покрепче вцепился в ноутбук. Не хватало еще, чтобы материнка перегорела, слишком много там важных данных. И если клиентскую базу он постоянно дублировал, так что восстановить сумеет, то потерять совсем свежие куски кода не хотелось бы. 

— Можно сказать и так. Кто-то обмотал вокруг корпуса кошку, такого контакта никакая техника не выдержит.

— Саботаж, значит.

— Ну их можно понять. Чесотка очень неприятная штука.

— Напридумали чепухи вшякой, — задребежжал Дональд, — антенн вежде понатыкали, проводов намотали, чештному прижраку податься некуда. Штолько лет беж этого жили и еще штолько же проживем!

— Простите, сэр, — сказал Шузо, — но сейчас тут живет только Тацуя, а вы обитаете. И я вам скажу как технический специалист — от телевизора не меньше излучения, чем от роутера. Но вы смотрите «Санта-Барбару», и потому позволяете телевизору работать. При этом вам насрать, в чем нуждается ваш внук, вы разрушаете его вещи и портите ему жизнь, как школьные хулиганы!

— Шу, не надо... — начал Тацуя, но Шузо жестом попросил его помолчать.

— Я уверен, что все ваши рассказы про чесотку — полная ерунда. Вы это придумали, только чтобы сделать жизнь Тацуи еще более невыносимой.

— Не шметь укажывать мне, как вошпитывать моего внука! — Дональд затряс клюкой, она зацепила плечо ледяной струей. — Интерешы шемьи в первую ошередь!

— Так следуйте своему принципу, — сказал Шузо. — Тацуя — ваша семья, почему вы не учитываете его интересы? Он не спорит с вами, потому что любит вас, а вы, эгоистичные старики, его используете. Сегодня здесь будет интернет, и если кто-нибудь хотя бы приблизится к роутеру, я вспомню свой опыт с Бодахом и воспользуюсь подсвечником!

Его и самого несколько удивляло, с каким жаром он принялся вдруг отстаивать интересы Тацуи. На самом деле, ничего бы не случилось, останься Шузо на несколько дней без сети. Наверняка внизу, в городе, есть хотя бы одно заведение с вай-фаем. Не такая уж тут глухомань. 

И только дом на холме застрял в прошлом веке. И его ревнители не останавливались ни перед чем, даже перед применением беззащитных мертвых животных. А значит, и Шузо мог позволить себе не стесняться в средствах. 

— Да што кипяшишься-то? — тут же пошел на попятную Дональд, хотя его бороденка неодобрительно задралась в сторону Шузо. — Нет шоб шражу шкажать по-шеловечешки!

— Шу, — шепнул Тацуя, когда Дональд втянулся в пол. — Что ты такое про телевизионное излучение говорил? Это же...

— Чушь собачья, — согласился Шузо. — Главное, чтобы они об этом не знали. Ты не пробовал их мобильником пытать? И зря, я вот попробовал. Уже два часа хожу, излучаю, хоть бы одна сволочь почесалась. 

Тацуя расхохотался, едва не согнувшись пополам. Видимо, пытка мобильником ему в голову не приходила. Кажется, в этом доме действительно не хватало твердой руки сурового технократа. Пара дней тренировок и муштры — и призраки сами начнут создавать точки доступа вай-фай, соединяться со спутником и производить электричество. Шузо успел мысленно выстроить узловую схему для покрытия всего дома сетью Гостернет. Он прикинул даже, удастся ли уговорить кошку тоже излучать — без нее картинка не складывалась. 

— Кажется, из тебя и правда получился бы наследник лучше, чем из меня. 

— Просто ты слишком привык к их закидонам и уже принимаешь их как данность, вот и все. А им не хватает твердой руки, сразу шелковые станут. 

И Шузо оказался прав. Когда он вернулся магазина с бухтой кабеля и новым модемом, дом встретил его гулом и волнами призрачного тумана. Призраки бродили из стены в стену, что-то горячо обсуждали, но стоило Шузо закрыть за собой дверь, постарались принять самый скучающий вид. Дядюшка Фред читал Шекспира, держа книгу вверх ногами, тетушки прогуливались по лестнице, временами проваливаясь сквозь ступеньки до половины своих шуршащих юбок, но нисколько этого не смущались. 

— Я вижу, все собрались, — спокойно сказал Шузо и сбросил кабель на пол. Тот развернулся, шурша. Шузо выбрал самый толстый, в жесткой плетеной изоляции. Смысл был не только в том, чтобы защитить призраков от излучения кабеля, но и в том, чтобы защитить кабель от призраков. — Сейчас распределим задания.

— Маладой человек... — начал Уильям, но Шузо поднял руку. 

— Не перебивайте, — сказал он. — Мистер Дональд, будьте любезны, мне нужна ваша помощь.

Старик выпрямил, насколько смог, горбатую спину и приподнял одну клочковатую бровь. Шузо кивнул ему.

— Я подключу этот кабель к щиту взамен предыдущего, который вы испортили.

— Мы не трогали кабель, только коробочку с антенной! — возмутилась Мюриэл и тут же закрыла рот ладонью, когда на нее зашипели все остальные. Шузо почувствовал, как губы расползаются в кривой ухмылке.

— Глупая баба, што ш нее вжять, — Дональд покачал головой.

— Этот кабель лучше, он долго прослужит, даже если вы все вокруг него обмотаетесь, — продолжил Шузо. — Но я бы не рекомендовал этого делать. Верно, мистер Дональд?

— Тацуе нужны эти провода, и он их полущит, поняли, беждельники?

— А вы поможете протянуть кабель в дом. Для вас ничего сложного — вы же можете проходить сквозь стены и справитесь куда быстрее меня. Добровольцы есть?

— Канешна, — сказал Дональд. — Фред, Бодах, Уильям, вы пойдете!

Такой подход к поиску добровольцев Шузо крайне одобрял.

Уильям и Фред сделали совершенно одинаковые лица «за-что-мне-это», но возражать патриарху не решились. Бодах подскочил к кабелю и попытался поднять всю бухту, провалился через нее и едва не утек под пол. Шузо помог ему выбраться и обратился к тетушкам:

— Милые дамы.

Они перестали шушукаться, старушечьи лапки потянулись поправлять букли и разглаживать складки на юбках, тонкие губы сложились кокетливыми куриными гузками.

— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы проследили за ходом работ. Без вашего надзора они, пожалуй, ни за что не справятся. 

Бабки повскакивали, замельтешили, будто тройка взъерошенных куриц, похватали под локти «добровольцев» и потащили их к выходу. Несмотря на уверения, что кабель никто не трогал, они, кажется, отлично знали, куда идти. 

— Тацуя, а где щиток? — спросил Шузо.

— За домом, я покажу. И заодно посмотрю, как ты командуешь моим дурдомом престарелых. — Тацуя щурился, откровенно наслаждаясь происходящим. 

— Шузо, Шузо! — вокруг них замельтешили близняшки, дотрагиваясь тут и там и щекоча разлетающимися волосами; казалось, что их не двое, а минимум шестеро. — А нам что делать, Шузо? Мы тоже хотим помочь!

— А вы, — Шузо задумался. Нельзя было просто услать их подальше, с детьми это не работает. Как-то Шузо попытался провернуть такое с Акане и Хироши. Еще три часа после слов «пойдите, займитесь чем-нибудь наверху» они играли в Царя Горы. Причем Горой назначили Шузо, а столик, на котором он пытался разложить ноутбук, превратился в Переходящую Стратегическую Высоту. Шузо улыбнулся. — А вы найдите кошку.

— Кошку? — протянули два голоса.

— Кошку, — веско подтвердил Шузо. Наверное, таким голосом он предложил бы профессиональному саперу немедленно пойти и заняться бомбой. — Она очень нужна для настройки роутера.

Девчонки кивнули и ускакали в зеркало. Выходя из комнаты, Шузо заметил, как они пробежали в стеклянных дверцах книжного шкафа и плафоне настенного светильника — два маленьких звонких отражения, мелькающие тени в уголке глаза.

— Шу, — Тацуя вдруг подавился этим коротким слогом, — Шузо...

— Не надо, — в горле у него тоже застрял комок, мешая. Шузо сглотнул и прокашлялся. — Называй, как тебе нравится. Я не против.

— Хорошо, Шу, — Тацуя ослепил его довольной улыбкой. — Ты собираешься тестировать роутер кошкой?

— Да вот еще. Просто надо было их чем-то занять.

Они вывалились в прохладный туманно-рыжий сад и спустились с крыльца, окунувшись в пряный запах палой листвы и сухостоя, поседевшего от инея. Яблони тонули в тумане, и Шузо, сколько ни всматривался, не смог разглядеть, есть ли там, в глубине сада, хотя бы дорожки. Зато теперь он видел, что перед домом все-таки есть газон. Подзаросший, засыпанный листьями, лохматый, как помойный пес, он широкой полосой тянулся вдоль всей южной стены.

Шузо разглядел чуть дальше старые, вылинявшие и рассохшиеся качели и подумал в очередной раз, каково было расти в таком доме. Тацуя улыбнулся через плечо — Шузо увидел краешек этой острой улыбки. 

— Тебе здесь нравится, — сказал он вдруг.

Показалось, что не договорил, замолк раньше, чем хотел. Или сказал не то, что собирался. Шузо помолчал, глядя в затылок Тацуи, в белую полоску шеи над клетчатым воротом рубашки. 

Вообще-то, Тацуя был прав. Запущенный сад совсем не походил на маленький квадратик заднего двора, который ждал Шузо в Лос-Анджелесе. Это был совсем другой сад, и его подернутые осенней дымкой очертания легли прямо в сердце Шузо, как еще один фрагмент мозаики, вместе со скрипящим крыльцом и узкими григорианскими окнами. Вместе с Тацуей.

— Наверное, — произнес Шузо тихо. 

Тацуя открыл рот — Шузо видел это движение — а потом закрыл, так ничего и не ответив. Они свернули за угол и вышли на широкую бетонную площадку. Вездесущая листва забралась и сюда, затянула бетон, как ряска, хрипела и корчилась под ногами. Здесь не было ни ворот, ни крыльца, и Шузо не понимал назначения площадки, пока не увидел баскетбольное кольцо. Болты слегка проржавели, но сетка не истлела, ее меняли не так давно. 

— Играешь? — спросил Шузо, чувствуя, как немеют кончики пальцев. Еще один фрагмент. 

— Не с кем, — отозвался Тацуя. — Так, бросаю мяч иногда, чтобы форму не потерять. А ты?

— Я же из Лос-Анджелеса, — это объяснение было короче рассказа о команде гениальных придурков из средней школы в Токио, Шузо уже привык им пользоваться.

В глазах Тацуи загорелись крошечные искры, азарт подсветил его лицо изнутри. Шузо и сам уже был готов швырнуть кабель в кусты и броситься на площадку. С такой пластикой Тацуя, должно быть, просто летал по площадке. Шузо представил, как он приседает на легких напружиненных ногах, как они мечутся вокруг друг друга, будто в диком захлебывающемся танце. Черт, он успел забыть, насколько соскучился по всему этому. После университета у него совершенно не было времени играть хотя бы в стритбол, что уж говорить о настоящих серьезных противостояниях и хороших противниках. Кажется, Тацуе тоже надоело сидеть в глуши без соперников. Он с жадностью посмотрел на кольцо, покусал губы и наконец выговорил:

— Разберемся с интернетом, очистим площадку и сыграем, — кажется, ему решение отложить игру тоже далось с некоторым трудом. — Если ты не против.

— Конечно, я целую вечность не играл. А ты хорош?

— Увидишь.

Тацуя сказал это так, что Шузо сначала усомнился, правильно ли его поняли. Было в его тоне что-то большее, чем просто обещание хорошей игры. И еще — самоуверенность по-настоящему сильного игрока, ее Шузо точно узнал.

Он подключил кабель к щиту, передал его троице помощников, ставших очень тихими и послушными под надзором тетушек, и вернулся в дом настраивать роутер.

Через четверть часа сквозь внешнюю стену вплыли недовольные букли и заявили, что все мужики идиоты.

— Тетушка Мисси, не обобщайте, — попросил Тацуя. Он расселся в кресле со стаканом сока и, по-видимому, наслаждался происходящим. Шузо еще ни разу не видел у него такой довольной физиономии.

— Хорошо, не все, — согласилась Мисси. — Шузо замечательный мальчик. Мужчина. А вот те трое — точно идиоты.

— Куда они затащили кабель? — спросил Шузо, стараясь не краснеть.

— На второй этаж.

— Зачем?

— Бодах сказал, что заблудился в гардеробной и сбился с пути. Сейчас они вытягивают кабель обратно на улицу.

— Проследите, пожалуйста, чтобы они больше не терялись, — попросил Шузо, глядя, как Тацуя давится от смеха, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Спасибо.

Мисси сделала книксен и с достоинством удалилась в сад, и оттуда послышалась приглушенная ругань. Ждать пришлось недолго, минут через десять призраки вкатились в гостиную говорливым клубком эктоплазмы, заливая ковры густым, чуть искрящимся туманом. Дядя Уильям истекал особенно смущенно. 

— Это совершенно невозможно, — твердо заявила Мюриэл. — Да если кузен Джошуа все-таки призовет Сатану, даже он не сумеет заставить этих идиотов работать!

— И где кабель? — спросил Шузо.

— В подвале, — Уильям почесал затылок. — Но я уверен был, что за теми перекрытиями — гостиная. Ума не приложу, как так получилось. 

— Нечего прикладывать, — сказала Мюриэл и с укоризной глянула на Тацую. Тот ржал, прикрываясь стаканом, и не обращал на нее внимания.

— Надеюсь, больше никто не потеряется. — Шузо твердо и хмуро посмотрел на призраков. — Хотелось бы покончить со всем этим до ночи. 

Призраки смущенно втянулись в стену. 

Третья попытка прокладывания кабеля затянулась. По-прежнему из сада и соседних комнат доносились крики, стуки, скрипы и «давай-давай, да не туда же, ослиная башка!» Хвост старого кабеля лежал возле Шузо дохлой змеей, всеми забытый и покинутый. Шузо настроил роутер, взял с журнального столика стакан, допил сок и только потом понял, что это стакан Тацуи.

— Прости, — Шузо быстро вернул стакан на столик.

— Ничего, я себе еще один принесу. И тебе налью.

Тацуя ушел на кухню, а Шузо переборол желание сесть в его кресло и опустился рядом на пол. Пора было, наверное, задуматься, что за собственнические чувства побуждают его пить из стакана Тацуи, садиться в его кресло. Лечь в его постель. Забрать себе все его полные нежности взгляды, которыми он награждал свою чокнутую потустороннюю семейку. Кажется, Шузо начинал ревновать Тацую ко всему, включая мебель и посуду, и вставал вопрос, кто из них более ненормальный.

— Шузо! — В комнату вбежали близняшки и встали перед ним навытяжку. — Мы нашли кошку! Но она занята!

— Чем?

— Играет с дядюшкой Джошуа!

Жертвоприношается, значит.

— Тогда не будем ей мешать. Подождите, пока они закончат, и тащите кошку сюда, хорошо?

— А можно мы тоже поиграем с дядюшкой Джошуа? Мы тоже хотим поиграть в вызов Сатаны!

— А он вам не навредит? — Кошке-то жертвоприношение было по барабану, но кто знает, может, она от него и померла. Джошуа выглядел достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы держать его подальше от любых детей, даже призрачных.

— Не-ет, — протянули близняшки и улыбнулись так, что Шузо понял: не повредит, даже не попытается. А то и сбежит, рассыпав мел, кинжал и кошку.

— Ну тогда бегите. Не забудьте принести кошку, когда закончите.

Хвост кабеля дернулся, пополз в стену и зацепился за плинтус. Шузо нагнал его, подцепил плинтус и оторвал кусок деревяшки. На обороте виднелись следы двустороннего скотча. Сзади подошел Тацуя и всунул в руку стакан с соком.

— Э... — промычал Шузо, показывая ему обломок плинтуса.

— Я сломал, пока тот кабель проводил. Заменю, когда смогу сделать нормальный ремонт, — сказал Тацуя. — Хочешь печенье?

Шузо пропихнул кабель в дыру в стене и взял с тарелки печенье в форме динозавра. Похоже, домашнее.

— Только не говори, что сам испек.

— А чем тут еще заниматься? — Тацуя пожал плечами и засунул в рот целого тираннозавра. — Правда, я раньше особо не готовил, мне одному много не надо. Кстати, что хочешь на ужин?

— А что ты умеешь?

— Почти все.

И опять — эта странная интонация, которая превращает невинный разговор в обещание чего-то большего, чем хороший ужин. Или просто Шузо — мастер самообмана восьмидесятого уровня. 

— Уверен, мне понравится все, — ответил он и облизал губы — вышло как-то двусмысленно. — Все, что ты приготовишь. 

От уточнения стало, кажется, еще хуже, оно закрепило двусмысленность, превратив ее из случайной оговорки в какую-то нелепую пошлость. Шузо отвел глаза, уткнулся в ноутбук, и хотя там все было уже подготовлено к настройке, поковырял иконки, пощелкал мышкой. Он знать не знал, кого именно пытается обмануть, но попытка была жалкой и дохлой, как мышиные кишочки на ковре. 

— Пусть будет сюрприз, — добавил Шузо. Вообще-то, он собирался сказать что-то вроде «удиви меня», но вовремя остановил свой язык, летящий вперед разума. 

— Хорошо, — произнес Тацуя ровным, преувеличенно спокойным голосом и выскользнул за дверь. Только теперь, когда он покинул комнату, Шузо осознал вдруг, как остро ощущал его присутствие — спиной, шеей, затылком, кончиками пальцев, всем телом. 

Именно в этот момент что-то грохнуло в соседней комнате, захлопали, как от сквозняка, двери, через комнату, завывая и заламывая руки, пронеслась Генриетта. Она вскоре вернулась, поправляя кружевной воротничок и манжеты.

— А ведь говорили Мюриэл, чтобы не выходила замуж за этого Фреда, — сказала она, раздраженно притоптывая ногой. — Совершенно никчемный человек, не может выполнить самого простого задания!

— И где теперь кабель? — устало спросил Шузо. Он надеялся только, что не придется искать кабель на другом конце города. Или на Луне. Интересно, возможно ли это? Хотя, если для них даже зеркала — не преграда, то почему бы и нет? 

За время краткой паузы он успел даже представить бравых призраков-космонавтов, покоряющих Марс. Наверняка они прилетели бы куда-нибудь к Проксиме Центавра, и только там заметили бы: что-то пошло не так.

— В бассейне! — сообщила Генриетта.

В первую секунду Шузо даже решил, что ослышался. Нет, это, конечно была толпа призраков, чертовых призраков, которые проходили сквозь стены, и все же это — уже слишком.

— Но как? — поразился он. 

— Я не виноват, что дом поперек такой маленький и так быстро закончился! — донесся злой голос Фреда. Правда, когда он вместе с остальными призраками вплыл в гостиную, вид у него на самом деле был крайне смущенный. Казалось, все они не знали, куда себя деть. Даже ноги Фреда слегка утонули в ковре, будто он мечтал провалиться сквозь землю.

Шузо медленно выдохнул и принялся прикидывать, какую часть кабеля можно будет отрезать без потерь. Почему-то ему снова вспомнилась Тейко, там вечно случалось что-то подобное. И все же с Хайзаки и Аомине было куда проще. 

Все проблемы тогда решались просто. Иногда Шузо вспоминал то время с ностальгией.

— Хорошо, что там сейчас нет воды, одни листья, — продолжила Генриетта. Шузо подозревал, что будь у нее с собой призрачный зонтик, она бы с удовольствием применила тактику дедушки Дональда. Шузо и сам с тоской подумал о том чудесном литом подсвечнике.

— Мистер Дональд, пожалуйста. 

Уточнять и не потребовалось. 

— Ох, молодеш, все за вас надыть делать, нишего сами не мошете, — заявил тот. 

Через десять минут и сто двадцать взмахов трости кабель выскользнул из какой-то щели в углу и свернулся кольцами, как сытая лоснящаяся змея. Шузо искренне наслаждался происходящим, хотя судить мог только по приглушенным вскрикам из стены. 

На шум выглянул из кухни Тацуя с закатанными рукавами и пятнами муки на пальцах. Челку он заколол и теперь смотрел на Шузо и кабель как-то темно и цепко. У Шузо снова стиснуло затылок. Он едва не перепутал параметры в настройках и дважды выбрал не тот алгоритм шифрования. 

— Ну вот и все, — заявил он, щелкнув, наконец, кнопкой. В этот момент Шузо ощущал себя по меньшей мере победителем дракона, хотя Тацуя мог, разумеется справиться с этим драконом самостоятельно, если бы захотел. И все же... 

— Крошечный шаг для человечества... — сказал Тацуя и мягко улыбнулся. 

— ...и локальная катастрофа для отдельно взятых привидений, — закончил Шузо, торопливо схватил стакан и скрылся за стеклянным ободком, хотя поверх его мокрого отблеска все еще видел эту улыбку. 

Он видел ее уголком глаза все время, когда ковырялся в коде, когда отвечал на скопившиеся письма, даже когда прикрывал глаза и пялился в разноцветную темноту под веками.

Доносившиеся из кухни запахи не помогали сосредоточиться, Шузо то и дело ловил себя на том, что просто пялится в монитор и принюхивается. Генриетта заглянула на кухню и вернулась, одобрительно покачивая головой.

— Что ни говори, а хозяин из Тацуи прекрасный. Повезло тебе, Шузо.

Насчет везения Шузо мог бы поспорить, но не решился бы сформулировать свои аргументы, потому что они включали слова «вот же я влип» и «еда тут ни при чем». Впрочем, он передумал, когда Тацуя подал ужин: стейки с каким-то сложным салатом, в котором Шузо смог опознать только помидоры черри, и яблочный пирог с мороженым.

После ужина тетушки собрались в гостиной на игру в вист. Для игры требовались две пары игроков, тетушек было трое, и они тут же поссорились, выбирая, кого взять четвертым. Тацуя со своим ноутбуком сел на диван рядом с Шузо, наклонился к его уху и пояснил:

— Не обращай на них внимания. Вист — салонная игра, которую придумали специально, чтобы безнаказанно перемывать друг другу кости. Там даже в правилах записано, что можно и нужно обвинять других игроков во всех смертных грехах, — сообщил Тацуя, и Шузо еще с минуту собирал его слова в голове и выстраивал их в логический порядок. Кожа горела там, где ее коснулось чужое дыхание. 

— Шузо, не желаете присоединиться? — кокетливо предложила Мисси. 

Чувство самосохранения Шузо зашлось в истерике. На самом деле оно не вопило так сильно, даже когда он стучался в этот чертовски стремный дом и впервые смотрел в лицо его хозяину. А стоило бы подавать сигналы более активно, потому что задница, в которую он попал в итоге, оказалась велика и глубока. 

— Спасибо, дамы, — ответил Шузо. — Сожалею, но мне надо работать. 

— Ах, мужчины со своей работой! — вздохнула Генриетта и тут же хищно предложила: — Уильям сегодня хуже всех тянул кабель, пусть он играет! 

— Они что, используют вист как наказание? — спросил Шузо.

— Конечно, — ответил Тацуя. — На самом деле, с ними только дедушка Дональд соглашается играть добровольно, но он глуховат и в любой непонятной ситуации использует трость, поэтому тетушки его редко приглашают.

— Но Бодаха проще найти... — задумчиво сказала Мисси. — Он всегда прячется на кухне в шкафчике с чашками или в гостевой спальне под кроватью.

Получается, Шузо подселили прямиком на голову дядюшке Бодаху. Тацуя уставился в экран ноутбука и, кажется, не заметил, что Шузо сверлит его взглядом. Ну ничего, он потом выяснит, было это спланировано, или Тацуя выбрал спальню с самой крепкой кроватью и понадеялся, что Бодах его послушается и переночует в другом месте.

— Фред! — заголосила Мюриэл. — Иди сюда, бездельник, мне нужна пара!

Удивительно, но Фред действительно появился через несколько минут. Видимо, привычка слушаться жену въелась настолько крепко, что и смерть не смогла от нее избавить. Он даже почти не возражал, когда выяснилось, что Мюриэл с ним не разговаривает, и играть он будет в паре с Мисси.

Шузо уткнулся в ноутбук, не слушая, о чем болтают тетушки, и очнулся, только услышав свое имя.

— ...кто-то хозяйственный, умеющий навести порядок в доме, — бормотала Мюриэл, — ты бы помог Тацуе найти себе кого-нибудь.

— А то сидит тут с нами, стариками, так ни с кем и не познакомится, — подхватила Мисси.

— Разве что у кого-нибудь машина неподалеку сломается, — добавила Генриетта, и тетушки захихикали.

— Э... Я? — переспросил Шузо, не уверенный, что разговаривают с ним.

— Ты ведь общительный мальчик, путешествуешь, взял бы Тацую прогуляться куда-нибудь.

— Мы же ничего особенного не требуем, лишь бы человек был хороший, а готовить Тацуя и сам умеет.

— А хорошо ведь готовит, а, Шузо?

— Да, очень хорошо, — он ответил на единственную реплику, которую понял.

— Сидит ведь и сидит дома сиднем, так и останется бобылем, как Томас. Мир его праху, от язвы желудка помер, потому что готовить не научился, а кухарку не нанял.

— Да и не нужны эти кухарки, толку-то от них, — Мюриэл зыркнула на Фреда и бросила на стол карту. — С козыря. 

Фред насупился и принялся перебирать в горсти карты.

— А я помню... — он повертел головой, оглядывая нахохлившихся тетушек. — Я помню, что у Мюриэл еще есть трефы. Так что она лжет. 

— Когда это я тебе врала, старый хрыч? Я, что ли, полгорода через свою постель пропустила? — Мюриэл возмущенно стукнула ладонью по столу. Сквозь мутно-белый рукав вывалились два туза: червовый и трефовый.

— Мюриэл, ты опять мухлюешь? — Мисси ненатурально возмутилась, прижала руку к сердцу и потянула кончиками пальцев из-под корсета короля пик. 

— Это про запас, — фыркнула Мюриэл, отодвигая тузы к кучке карт посередине стола. — Ты же постоянно теряешь карты, вон и король в декольте завалился.

— Ох, я такая неуклюжая, — Мисси хихикнула, прикрываясь картой. — Такую невесту Тацуе точно не надо, ему бы кого-нибудь понадежнее.

Шузо повернулся к Тацуе, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос, но опять отвлекся на Мюриэл, пытавшуюся спрятать джокера под воротничок. Карта просвечивала сквозь нее как через ажурную занавеску.

— Да, они знают, что карты видно, — подтвердил Тацуя. — Им так интереснее.

Должно быть, весь этот спектакль действительно был для них неотъемлемой частью игры и доставлял немалое удовольствие. Тем более что через полчаса игроки обменялись партнерами, и Шузо окончательно перестал понимать логику игры, если она вообще существовала. Возможно, вопли «Да ты же козырь посмотрела, я видел!» и составляли ее основу. 

Момент, когда оскорбленный и облитый презрением Фред все-таки решил сбежать, Шузо пропустил. Он заметил только, как тетушки плюются ядом ему вслед и шумно выясняют результаты игры. Цифры не сходились, и тетушки сличили записи. У каждой получалось, что победила именно она. 

— Шузо! Шузо! — близнецы вкатились в гостиную и заложили вираж вокруг дивана. — Мы кошку принесли! 

Кошка молча страдала в их руках. Кажется, ей больше нравилось, когда ее пилят. Впрочем, для кошки, обитающей в доме с двумя круглосуточно гиперактивными близнецами, она выглядела вполне цветущей. Наверное, смерть даже кошек со многим примиряет. 

— Молодцы, — одобрил Шузо и кошку все-таки отобрал. 

— Нам так понравилось играть в дьяволопоклонников! Поиграй с нами, Шузо! — потребовали они хором. Шузо прикрыл глаза. Он знал, как играть в ковбоев, самураев, покемонов, прятки, салочки, наездников и охотников на мамонтов. Даже в динозавров. Черт, да сложнее вспомнить, во что он не играл. Но дьяволопоклонники — это, наверное, немножко слишком. 

— Вообще-то, — вмешался Тацуя, — вам двоим пора спать. 

Шузо покосился на него с удивлением. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что он уже привык к безумию, которое творится в этом доме. А потом случалось что-нибудь еще, и Шузо понимал — хрена с два там. 

И худшим из всего был сам Тацуя, вот уж к кому невозможно было привыкнуть. Шузо мог уйти в работу с головой, мог уткнуться в монитор, мог прикрыть глаза, но каждый раз, когда он видел Тацую снова, все преграды, которые он пытался выстроить, оборачивались тонким хрустким целлофаном. Ни от чего они не могли уберечь — ни от короткого взгляда из-под ресниц, ни от ощущения горячего колена, почти прикасающегося к бедру. Тацуя сидел чертовски близко, и Шузо чувствовал себя под его мягкой улыбкой голым и беззащитным.

Будто под гипнозом он наклонился к Тацуе и тихо спросил:

— А им что, нужно спать? Серьезно?

— Вообще-то, нет. Но они об этом не знают, — прошептал Тацуя в ответ. У него как-то отвердела шея, пальцы сжались на подлокотнике до белизны. Может, Шузо просто показалось. А может, Тацуя не любил, когда к нему лезли слишком близко. Шузо и сам предпочитал держать людей на расстоянии. Просто это был Тацуя, и привычные правила не работали. 

— Ну Тацуя, ну еще немножко! Шузо, ну еще пять минуточек! — заныли близнецы.

— Вы и так слишком долго играли, — ответил Тацуя окаменелым голосом.

— Тогда расскажи нам сказку. Нет, пусть нам Шузо расскажет!

— Ну хорошо. Бегите наверх, я сейчас приду. 

Их смело, как маленький серебристый вихрь, Шузо даже щеки обожгло холодом. 

— Я провожу. — Тацуя смотрел на него внимательно и словно расплывчато. Шузо вдруг отчаянно, до болезненного зуда в пальцах захотелось потянуться и отвести ему челку за ухо. Внутри звякнул тревожный звоночек. Не дружеский это был жест, совершенно не дружеский, после такого прикосновения следуют поцелуи. Да даже будь он таковым... Внутри у Шузо словно колыхались весы, и каждое, даже мимолетное прикосновение ложилось на них тяжелой гирькой, с каждым разом он все сильнее боялся, что выдаст себя. 

— Да, — сказал Шузо. — Да, спасибо. 

Тацуя поднялся и повел его по запутанным коридорам, незнакомо притихший, будто слившийся с этим пыльным подыхающим домом. И все равно — красивый. 

То, что Шузо вдруг вот так повелся на все это, было проблемой. Но если он еще и выдаст себя, станет попросту неловко. 

Близнецы ждали их в пыльноватой мансарде. Шузо едва не споткнулся об игрушечную лошадку, привычно перескочил через целый ворох тряпичных кукол и раскрытую книжку, а потом ему под ногу попался полинявший кубик с буквой Р. Похоже, сноровку он все-таки подрастерял. Акане и Хироши вечно выстраивали в своей спальне целые города из коробок, книжек, плюшевых собак, пестрящих лего, кукол, подушек и пледов. Шузо привык пробираться через них, не задевая все это хаотичное великолепие.

Близняшки сидели на большой кровати в ворохе потускневших, но хорошо сохранившихся атласных одеял. Увидев Шузо с Тацуей, они просочились под одеяла и натянули их до подбородков.

— Только не гасите свечи, хорошо? — попросили они шепотом, словно обычные дети, которые боятся, что ночью из шкафа выйдет монстр и цапнет за палец.

— Такие большие девочки, и боитесь темноты? — спросил Шузо.

— Нет, — сказала одна из них. — Просто со светом нам нравится больше. И дяде Бодаху тоже. 

Нет, они определенно не были обычными детьми. Разве что при жизни. Хотя кто мог бы вырасти нормальным в таком доме? Наверняка дедушка Дональд заглядывал к ним в детскую пожелать спокойной ночи. Шузо расправил одеяла, присел на край постели и рассказал по памяти одну из сказок, которые читал своим мелким. Тацуя смотрел на него, привалившись к дверному косяку. В темноте выражение его лица было трудно разобрать, но Шузо видел легкую улыбку. Тацуя почти всегда улыбался, будто прятался за вежливой доброжелательностью. Кажется, на третий день Шузо начинал учиться различать оттенки этих улыбок. Сейчас Тацуя выглядел задумчивым и немного грустным.

— Никогда так не уставал при настройке одного роутера, — пожаловался Шузо, когда девчонки заснули, или, по крайней мере, закрыли глаза, и они с Тацуей выбрались из мансарды.

— У тебя, наверное, никогда не было таких помощников.

— Вообще никаких не было, я один работаю.

Окончание предложения потонуло в потоке органных аккордов. В мансарде они слышались гораздо громче, чем в спальне. Стены задрожали, под ногами затряслись половицы, с потолка посыпалась труха. Иногда музыка сливалась в стройный и гладкий, хотя и несколько скрипучий лад, а иногда начинала натурально выть. Но Шузо плевать хотел на музыкальность и мелодичность — у него просто заныл затылок. 

Мелодия зловеще зачастила, казалось, они с Тацуей все-таки попали в третьесортный фильм ужасов, и сейчас отовсюду полезут дурно загримированные статисты с резиновыми клыками. Из стены в стену, прижимая уши и раздраженно дергая хвостом, проковыляла кошка. 

— Какого хрена? — спросил Шузо. Какого хрена, Ниджимура Шузо? — подумал он с тоской. Какого хрена твоя жизнь такой ебаный цирк с конями, почему даже вместо статистов и ведра искусственной крови в твоем фильме — кошка с облезлым хвостом? Всего и есть в нем хорошего, что не поскупились на актера для романтической роли, да и с тем постельной сцены в сценарии не прописано. 

— Это дядя Фред, — отозвался Тацуя. — У него на чердаке орган.

— Какой идиот поставил орган на чердаке?

— Он и поставил. Это не настоящий орган, это его призрак, — Тацуя покачал головой. — Только не спрашивай. Дядя Фред выиграл его в покер у призрака каппелана из сгоревшей церкви по соседству. Ума не приложу, как дядя затащил его на чердак. 

— Сумасшедший дом. 

— И не говори. Дядя Фред, кажется, здорово расстроился из-за виста. Теперь до утра не угомонится. Если будет тихо, не обманывайся, это он ищет вдохновение. 

Тацуя неплохо успел выучить привычки Фреда, потому что тот действовал, как заправский китайский контрразведчик. За десять-двадцать-сорок минут блаженной тишины Шузо успевал обрести надежду, задремать и даже увидеть кусок какого-нибудь бредового сна, из которого его выдергивал новый яростный музыкальный шторм. Балдахин потряхивало, на Шузо сыпались пыль и ошалелые пауки, а орган гремел на чердаке, уничтожая надежду на корню. Нет, — будто говорил он, — даже не мечтай. Ты расскажешь мне все, сукин сын. После третьей паузы Шузо и правда готов был рассказывать, взять на себя все вплоть до нанкинской резни и предстать перед судом, лишь бы это прекратилось. 

Музыка стихла в очередной раз, и Шузо тут же соскользнул в сон.

— Шузо! Шузо! — его тянули с разных сторон. — Шузо, мы не можем уснуть. У нас под кроватью монстр. 

— Что? Какой еще монстр? — Шузо заворочался, с усилием проталкивая нервные импульсы по нейронам. Если бы мозг был компьютером, Шузо сказал бы, что его проц совершенно и безнадежно сдох.

Спросонья ему показалось вдруг, что он снова в спальне в родительском доме, и к нему пришли Акане и Хироши, и это их одинаковые мордашки парят сейчас над краем кровати. Потом он понял, что сквозь мордашки просвечивает оконная рама. 

— Он рычит, — заявила одна из близняшек. 

— Это же дядя Бодах, — Шузо вспомнил, что Тацуя говорил, будто тот временно переехал в детскую. 

— Мы знаем, — сообщила другая. — Но он рычит и все равно страшно. 

Шузо помотал головой и спустил ноги с кровати. После теплого одеяла ему показалось, что он спускается в один из восьми ледяных адов. Путь до мансарды он проделал, как сомнамбула. Сейчас все зеркала дома могли затянуть его куда угодно, пожрать его душу, он бы ничего не заметил. 

Единственной реальной вещью ему казался холодный металл подсвечника в руке. 

— Дядюшка Бодах! — позвал Шузо. Никто не отреагировал. — Дядюшка Бодах! 

Храп прекратился. Из-под кровати высунулась пыльная клочковатая борода. 

— Чевось? — спросил Бодах невнятно.

— Что вы там делаете, дядя Бодах? — устало спросил Шузо. 

— Сплю!

— Вы мешаете спать детям. Придется вам найти себе другую кровать. В доме их предостаточно. 

Дядя Бодах питал какую-то странную привязанность к подкроватным пространствам. Возможно, все дело было в его страсти к пуганию людей, и он в отчаянии пытался смешать образ призрака и бугимена, а потом привык. А может, он просто был ебанутым. Шузо склонялся к последнему варианту. 

— Но мне и здесь...

— Дядюшка Бодах, — сказал Шузо, все еще не просыпаясь, как отвечал, бывало, на экзаменах, — вы же не собираетесь идти на эскалацию конфликта и провоцировать меня на применение тактических преимуществ?

— Чевось? 

— Я могу отходить вас подсвечником, и мистер Дональд меня поддержит. 

Бодах с чавканьем всосался в пол, оставив в пыли под кроватью лужицу молочного тумана. 

— Все, можете спать, — сообщил Шузо близнецам, добрел до своей спальни и упал лицом в подушку. 

Он не хотел никаких фильмов, никаких статистов и крутых саундтреков. Он хотел спать. Любой нормальный человек сбежал бы из этого дурдома в первый же час и сейчас спал бы сном праведника. Шузо даже с тоской подумал, что его могли уже съесть в мотеле, и сейчас ему не пришлось бы терпеть все это.

Грянул орган. 

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь, — сказал Шузо. 

Подсвечник приятно оттягивал руку, почти как мяч на площадке. Когда ты под кольцом, и мяч в твоей руке — это означает, что ты можешь въебать этим мудакам как следует. Так, что мало не покажется. Подсвечник в этом смысле не слишком-то отличался. 

Дядя Фред любезно показался на первый же зов, просочившись сквозь балдахин мутной каплей эктоплазмы. 

— Концерт окончен, — сказал Шузо. — Больше никакой музыки по ночам. 

— Но у меня вдохновение!

— А у меня — физиологическая потребность в сне. И подсвечник.

— Но я...

— Нет. 

— Как вы смеете! Это искусство! — распалялся дядя Фред. От возмущения его бабочка, кажется, даже перекосилась еще больше. — Вы не уважает искусство?!

— Я уважаю, — спокойно ответил Шузо и потер ноющие веки. — Но после полуночи любое искусство превращается в самый обыкновенный шум. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли. 

— Это произвол! 

— А это подсвечник, — Шузо поднял его повыше. Тени сделались длиннее и ярче. Дядя Фред, наоборот, будто бы уменьшился.

— Душители свободы! — Он подпрыгнул на месте, блестя пегой лысиной. — Угрожать человеку искусства подсвечниками может только низкий человек! Но я не сдамся! Мою пассионарность не сломить каким-то жалким подсвечником! — и раньше, чем Шузо успел что-то сделать, он ввинтился в потолок. 

На чердаке грянул орган. 

 

Все утро Шузо и Тацуя пили кофе и источали ненавистью к миру, и в особенности — к «Марсельезе», переложенной неумелыми руками дяди Фреда для органа. С тем же успехом и мелодичностью он мог бы исполнять ее на ржавых водосточных трубах и десятке кастрюль, но вдохновение и неутомимость с лихвой заменяли дяде Фреду музыкальный слух. 

А потом Шузо вспомнил про площадку. Баскетбол всегда прочищал ему мозги. Тацуя смотался в свою потайную кладовку и притащил оттуда грабли с метлами, чтобы убрать листья. Там они и оторвались — сметали листья так, что они клубились яростными смерчами и покорно оседали в ровные кучки, стоило только бросить на них строгий взгляд. День был солнечный, и Шузо подозревал, что кто-то из призраков помогает подбирать разлетающиеся листья, не мельтеша перед невыспавшимся хозяином.

Это хорошо, что у них осталось чувство самосохранения. 

Недовольный Тацуя и его самого немного пугал. Когда он начал отбивать от бетона мяч, взгляд у него был как у снайпера, выцеливающего жертву. Причем жертва эта, видимо, регулярно травила его любимых кошек. Шузо был привычен к стритболу и ожидал чего-то похожего, но Тацуя показал отличную классическую технику, быстро обошел его и забросил мяч. Шузо ответил эффектным данком и заслужил одобрительный свист.

Они оба выпендривались, как мальчишки. И Тацуя действительно был хорош и играл с такой самоотдачей, какой Шузо не видел со времен средней школы. Он напоролся на несколько хитрых приемов и понял, что не успокоится, пока их не разгадает. Сам, во время игры. Он почти забыл, какой азарт может пробудить сильный противник.

Они бы играли, наверное, сутки, пока не упали, если бы у солнца не было своих планов на световой день. Сумерки скрыли площадку, вечерний холодный ветер неприятно цеплялся за вспотевшую шею. Шузо подхватил мяч под сеткой и осмотрелся — сад почти накрыло темнотой.

— Кажется, мы немного увлеклись.

Тацуя откинул со лба слипшуюся челку и вгляделся в небо, на котором бледнели первые звезды.

— Давно так хорошо не играл, — сказал он. — Надо повторить.

— Завтра?

— Завтра.

После ужина Тацуя растопил в гостиной камин, и они оба упали в кресла, отгородившись ноутбуками. За окнами взвыл октябрьский ветер, сквозняк просачивался через щели в рамах, раскачивал портьеры и время от времени сдувал кого-нибудь из призраков. Тетушка Генриетта подхватила веер, почти рассеявшийся серебристой взвесью, и пересела из кресла под окном на подлокотник к Шузо.

— Не люблю осень, — сказала она, обмахиваясь веером, который еще не полностью восстановил форму. Шузо проследил, как молочный туман собирается в перья, и кончики тут же расплываются, оставляя в воздухе искристые следы.

— В Орегоне ветрено, — ответил он. Заход на разговор напоминал о светских раутах позапрошлого века, когда начинали с погоды и заканчивали планами по убийству какого-нибудь губернатора.

— При таком климате наш дом нуждается в постоянном уходе.

Шузо подавил желание закатить глаза — кажется, ему сейчас опять будут рассказывать, как нужна дому хозяйская рука и какой хреновый у них наследник. Обсуждать это друг с другом им уже наскучило, а Тацуя на подначки не реагировал, и тут появились свежие уши. Шузо подумал, не таскать ли подсвечник с собой все время. Но тетушки были довольно безобидны, хоть и занудны.

— И хозяин дома тоже, — продолжила Генриетта. 

— Тетушка, ну я же просил! — Тацуя бросил на нее короткий взгляд, полный неясной досады. 

— А я все правильно говорю, — степенно отозвалась Генриетта и продолжила: — Тацуе необходимо найти человека, который будет его поддерживать. И будет смелым и стойким. А то помню я, как Мисси привели знакомиться с родней. Она бежала из дома так, что едва колею за собой не оставила, ее поймали только на другом конце города. То есть, не поймали, а подобрали. В обморок упала. Потом прижилась, конечно, но первое впечатление, сам понимаешь, самое важное.

Шузо очень ярко представил себе, как все семейство встречает невесту очередного наследника. Откровенно говоря, у него не было никаких претензий к Мисси. В конце концов, она же вышла замуж и влилась в семью.

— Шузо, я тебе честно скажу, — сказала Генриетта, — Тацуя очень хороший мальчик, мы все его любим. Но он слишком привык к нам и не может нам противостоять. Что мы только ни делали — он улыбается и говорит, что все в порядке. Я за него беспокоюсь. Вы же подружились, так вдруг ты сможешь хоть что-нибудь с этим сделать?

— А надо? — Шузо плохо понимал, чего от него хотят. То, что Тацуя не в состоянии контролировать родственников, было очевидно. Но кто вообще может справиться со своими бабушками и дедушками, которых знает с рождения?

— Очень надо, — серьезно сказала Генриетта. В ее полупрозрачных глазах мелькнула настоящая печаль. — Ты же знаешь, что наследниками не становятся просто так. Для этого кто-нибудь должен умереть.

Шузо кивнул. Конечно, он понимал, что Тацуя недавно потерял кого-то из близких. Просто в этом доме, заполненном призраками, смерть не казалась чем-то окончательным и приобретала некий новый смысл. Шузо думал, что Тацуя вообще относится к смерти куда более легкомысленно, чем весь остальной мир.

— Он замкнулся в себе и просто делает то, чего от него ждут, — сказала Генриетта. — А я помню мальчишку, который бегал драться через полгорода, потому что почтальон сказал, что кто-то назвал нашу семью психами. Мы не сможем ему помочь, в нас слишком мало жизни.

Она коснулась щеки Шузо и отдрейфовала обратно в кресло под сквозняком. Ее тут же сдуло и понесло куда-то сквозь стену. Шузо не успел как следует обдумать все, что ему наговорили, как на подлокотник приземлилась Мюриэл.

— Ужасные сквозняки, — заявила она, оправляя расплывающиеся манжеты. — Не рамы, а сплошные дыры.

— Дому нужна хозяйская рука, — сказал Шузо на автомате.

— Вот именно! Знаешь, я давно не видела такой слаженной семейной работы, как сегодня. У тебя задатки настоящего главы семьи.

Вообще-то, амбиции Шузо простирались не дальше хозяина собственного бизнеса. О возглавлении целой семьи, особенно состоящей большей частью из мертвецов, он не думал. И не собирался думать.

— Мы недавно тебя обсуждали...

— Опять? — спросил Шузо. Его уже обсуждали после первой ночевки, и тогда он вовремя сбежал — до того, как ему сообщили подробное резюме.

— Конечно, — Мюриэл кокетливо хихикнула. — У нас здесь, как ты понимаешь, не так много новых тем для сплетен. Так вот, мы решили, что вы с Тацуей вместе смогли бы вернуть дому былое величие. Поместье «Яблоневая ветвь» было первым домом в этой глухомани, даже город назвали в его честь. Очень неприятно, знаешь ли, наблюдать, как процветает город и разваливается дом, который дал ему имя.

Она не дождалась, пока Шузо сможет хоть что-нибудь сказать, и исчезла, влилась в струю молочного тумана. Из его гущи донеслись какие-то шепотки, Шузо мог поклясться, что расслышал голос Генриетты. У него крепло подозрение, что вокруг плетется заговор. Он посмотрел на Тацую, но тот скрылся за крышкой ноутбука и, кажется, даже ничего не слышал. Или просто хорошо притворялся.

Плечо захолодило, Шузо чуть сдвинулся в кресле, чтобы Мисси устроилась поудобнее. Не сказать, что он удивился, когда она уселась на подлокотник. Следующим, наверное, будет Бодах. Или Дональд.

— Ужасная погода, — начал Шузо.

— А я люблю осень, — сказала Мисси. — Только жаль, что темнеет рано. Вы с Тацуей так здорово играли сегодня, я весь день за вами наблюдала. Не знала, что он настолько хорошо играет.

— Вы разбираетесь в баскетболе?

— Ни капельки, просто смотрела с ним матчи, когда он был ребенком. Совершенно помешался тогда на баскетболе. Очаровательным мальчиком был, его все любили. Мы все так переживаем, так хотим, чтобы он нашел себе кого-нибудь хорошего. И с нервами покрепче.

— Это же вы бежали отсюда через весь город после знакомства с семьей?

— О да, — Мисси искренне рассмеялась. — Бенджамин предупредил, что семья у него большая и со странностями, но забыл упомянуть, что она наполовину мертвая. Это сейчас молодые люди насмотрелись телевизоров и ничего не боятся, а тогда привидения встречались только в страшных историях. Но, как видишь, я хорошо прижилась тут.

— Вижу, — согласился Шузо. Он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать, просто плыл по течению этой сюрреалистической беседы. Наверное, если бы сейчас с ним заговорила кошка, он ничуть не удивился, только вежливо предложил ей блюдечко молока.

— Тацуя хороший парень, — сказала Мисси зачем-то. 

О да, небо голубое. Если сунешь руку в огонь, обожжешься. Химуро Тацуя — охуенный парень. Сплошные очевидности, да и только. 

— Да, я заметил, — сообщил Шузо. 

Мисси торжествующе посмотрела на Тацую. 

— Тетушка, — сказал тот сумрачно. 

— А я что? — отозвалась она, покачивая седыми буклями, ускользнула куда-то к остальным, и они зашуршали под окном юбками и разговорами. 

— Что это на них нашло? — спросил Шузо. 

— Жажда позаботиться обо мне пополам со скукой, — ответил Тацуя. — Ужасающее сочетание. Кажется, при должном уровне скуки оно может передвигать горы. 

И хотя шепотки все еще достигали ушей Шузо, больше никто с разговором так и не пришел, ни Дональд, ни кошка. Только трещали кнопки ноутбуков, балки старого дома и поленья в камине. Шузо поднялся, подошел поворошить угли. Камин скрипел, чадил, шипел и все пытался погаснуть. Только подойдя ближе, Шузо понял, что прямо в пламени, на алых щепках, спала та самая кошка. Дрова под ее прозрачным боком уже совсем остыли и теперь уныло истекали дымом. 

Шузо поворошил с краю кочергой. 

Кошка поднялась, недовольно на него глянула, встряхнулась, подняв облако сажи, и прыгнула в стену. 

— Как-то она заснула в духовке. Пирог пришлось выбросить, — заметил Тацуя. — Пойдем-ка спать, а то близнецы вот-вот прибегут за сказкой. Или тетушки придумают очередной повод для разговора. 

Он потянулся, мягко прокатились под одеждой мышцы. Шузо сглотнул, ему показалось вдруг, что отяжелевший, будто бы чужой язык встал в горле. 

— Пойдем, — согласился он. Сейчас его можно было вести куда угодно. Тацуя мог сказать «Бежим!», и Шузо просто сорвался бы с места. Это знание уже почти не напрягало, так, болталось на задворках сознания, как застарелая боль в зубе. 

И все же, закрыв дверь комнаты, он привалился к стылой деревяшке затылком. Пульс бился в лопатки, холод грыз загривок, но Шузо никак не мог остыть. С отстраненным вниманием он заметил, что мышиные кишки у стены пропали: то ли кошка подъела, то ли мышь и правда вернулась за ними. 

Не выдержав, Шузо хмыкнул в кулак. По сравнению с проблемами этой мыши его собственные казались нелепыми и скучными. Вот уж кто в этом доме и правда отрывался на полную катушку. 

Раздевшись, Шузо нырнул в лед простыней, свернулся, ткнувшись щекой и горящим лбом в холодную подушку.

На чердаке яростно грянул орган. 

Китайский контрразведчик-коммунист вернулся и продолжил пытку. Сегодня он предпочел старый гимн Конфедерации, Шузо смог узнать его только потому, что слышал как-то в музее, где его гоняли на непрерывном повторе. К концу школьной экскурсии Шузо искренне ненавидел композитора, музыку и всех конфедератов, сколько их там было. 

Следующие два часа фальцет дяди Фреда с чердака призывал «К оружию! К оружию!» на все лады, а орган изображал одновременно флейту и барабаны, хотя Шузо в упор не понимал, как это возможно. 

Он то проваливался в сон, то снова выскакивал, разбуженный воплем «Ура! Ура!»

Грохот сотряс весь дом вместе с органным аккордом, кровать подпрыгнула под Шузо, как норовистая лошадь, выбросила его из легкой дремоты, которая не давала отдыха, только мутила голову. Он подумал в первую секунду — не подумал даже, вспомнил телом, что надо встать в проеме, что, если выскочить в сад, можно увидеть, как колышутся сияющие башни небоскребов. Он давно уже не был в Токио, но до сих пор помнил, как они изгибаются, будто танцующие великаны. По Лос-Анджелесу тоже иногда катило тяжелой волной от разлома Сан-Андреас, и все же трясучка напоминала Шузо именно о Токио. 

Уже переступая по холодному полу в коридоре, Шузо понял — это Орегон. Не Токио, чтобы дом подбрасывало, как детскую поделку из картона. 

— Тацуя! — тот выскочил так же — не задумываясь, не тормозя и не совсем соображая. Шузо узнал эту сноровку и полупустой взгляд. 

Дыру они увидели одновременно. Черная, ломкая, с серыми дощатыми зубами, она ощерилась из глубины небольшого зала. Шузо несколько раз проходил эту комнату, успел запомнить бордовые обои в тускло-золотую полоску, крошечный столик и кресло на львиных лапах, чудовищное как размерами, так и безвкусицей. Кресла теперь не было, дыра пожрала его. 

Воздух наполнился пылью, какой-то трухой и вонью мышиного дерьма. Все это плыло над дырой, как смрадное дыхание, а Шузо и Тацуя стояли в его волнах и пялились в черноту — дураки дураками. 

— Что это, блядь, было? — наконец сумрачно спросил Шузо. 

Тацуя смотрел вверх. Там было еще одно отверстие. Казалось, в комнате происходит нечто жуткое и космическое — почти столкновение черных дыр. 

— Хрен знает. Но могу предположить, что орган. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что призрачный, мать его, орган проломил, — Шузо осторожно подошел к краю и глянул вниз, — три этажа вместе со всеми этими перекрытиями и балками?

— Ну, — Тацуя переступил по ковру босыми пятками. Вытертую узорчатую дорожку утянуло внутрь, и теперь снаружи лежал только ее край, как язык. — Если только на чердаке не жил все это время бегемот-нелегал, других вариантов нет. И если рассуждать логически. 

Белое плечо маячило перед Шузо, цепляя и раздражая взгляд. Какая может быть логика, если твой грязный маленький секрет выбрался из подсознания, бродит вокруг в одних трусах, ежась от сквозняка и сводя лопатки. Какая тут могла быть гребаная логика? Спасибо, что оперативной памяти хватало на несколько слов. Жалкая пародия на связную речь. 

— Надо спуститься и проверить, — сказал Шузо. «Боже, ну надень же что-нибудь! Хотя бы эту ветхую тряпку. Ну хоть что-нибудь!» — хотелось ему сказать. 

Его сейчас не волновали все катастрофы и происшествия, все землетрясения и цунами этого мира. Тацуя сделал их все одной левой. И даже халат не очень-то улучшил ситуацию. Сам Шузо натянул джинсы с футболкой, и они с Тацуей спустились в подвал.

Там среди обломков пола и обрывков ковров, в клубах пыли и штукатурки стоял орган. Нормальный орган валялся бы грудой дерева и металла, неотличимый от остального мусора, но этот — призрачный и давно умерший черт знает каким образом — казался вполне целым и невредимым.

— Действительно, орган, — Шузо констатировал очевидное, чтобы убедить самого себя. Он нажал клавишу, трубы отозвались душераздирающим хрипом. — Вроде бы не сломался.

Тацуя обходил груду обломков с лицом человека, увидевшего апокалипсис. Наверное, для него все именно так и выглядело — дом и без того требовал немедленного ремонта, а теперь через все этажи зияла сквозная дыра диаметром не меньше трех метров.

— Мы все починим, — сказал Шузо раньше, чем подумал, на что подписывается. — Выспимся, приберемся на жилых этажах и вызовем ремонтников. После такого твои родственники уже не смогут ничему мешать.

— Думаешь? — Тацуя попинал какую-то доску, та хрустнула и развалилась пополам. — Кажется, я начинаю понимать того наследника, который повесился.

— Пусть только попробуют, — заверил его Шузо. — Я им устрою такую веселую жизнь после смерти, они пожалеют, что выбрались из могил.

— Спасибо, Шу. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.

Тацуя зябко завернулся в халат и засунул руки в рукава. Шузо почти дернулся обнять его, но вовремя себя остановил. Не самое подходящее время лезть со своими порывами к человеку, у которого только что чуть не рухнула вся жизнь. В прямом смысле слова — перекрытия все еще надсадно поскрипывали, словно раздумывали, не обрушить ли в дыру еще пару центнеров досок.

За спиной заскреблось, зашуршало, как будто полы расползались по темным углам подвала. Шузо обернулся, готовясь отпрыгнуть от обвала, и увидел призрака, который не показывался с самой первой его ночи в доме. Высоченный тощий негр в комбинезоне разбирал груду досок, складывая их возле стены.

— Вот и помощник, — сказал Шузо преувеличенно бодро. — Видишь, твоя семья уже пытается тебе помочь.

— Он не из семьи, — ответил Тацуя. — Приблудный. Забрел к нам лет восемьдесят назад вместе с кошкой и прижился.

— Зачем? — вопрос был очень тупой, но Шузо ничего не мог с собой поделать. Только он решил, что его уже ничем нельзя шокировать после падения призрачного органа, как появился приблудный призрак.

— А черт его знает, — Тацуя безразлично пожал плечами. — Он не разговаривает. Мы даже не знаем его имени. Дедушка Дональд назвал его Джимми, он отзывается.

— Так вы еще и чужих призраков тут собираете?

— Только двух.

— Да вы ебанутые.

— Я знаю. Но, мне кажется, это не самый страшный наш недостаток.

Безмолвный Джимми усердно растаскивал доски. Появилась кошка, потерлась о его ноги и уставилась на Шузо. Тот вдруг понял, что страшно хочет спать. Сверху послышалась приглушенная ругань — кажется, призраки нашли Фреда и объясняли ему, насколько он неправ. Все были заняты делом.

— Тацуя, пойдем спать, — сказал Шузо. — Завтра тяжелый день.

— Куда уж... — Тацуя снова посмотрел на дыру — где-то высоко, под крышей, свистел ветер. — Да, пойдем.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро Тацуи начиналось с кошки. Всегда — с кошки. Она проносилась по паркету и прикроватному коврику, скребя призрачными когтями, неловко разъезжаясь лапами на вираже, и вливалась в стену. 

Кошка означала только одно: можно было перевернуться на другой бок и сказать себе «ну еще пять минуточек», но это было просто самообманом. 

Следом за кошкой сквозь спальню мчались Аманда и Лэтти. Они играли в индейцев, загоняющих тигра. Или в тигров, мечтающих сожрать индейца. Крайне малый шанс на встречу тигров с индейцами их не волновал. Иногда это были космодесантники. Или орки. В такие моменты Тацуя сожалел, что вообще произнес слово «телевизор» в этом доме. 

Впрочем, от тираннозавров индейцев отличали только боевые кличи. 

— Держите Поттера! — завопила Лэтти и взмахнула тростью дедушки Дональда. 

Тацуя испытал желание не просто закопаться в матрац — вырыть тоннель до центра Земли, но он здорово опасался, что его достанут и там. В конце концов, призраки ведь смогут пройти сквозь толщу земной коры?

Следом приходил дядюшка Бодах. По утрам он пребывал в несколько расхлябанном состоянии. Он знал, что за минувший день никого так и не напугал, и это приводило его в отчаяние. Иногда фрустрация зашкаливала. Как-то раз Бодах явился в ржавых гремящих цепях, а в другой — нацепил на плечи вытертую и жалкую медвежью шкуру. Страшнее он, разумеется, не стал, зато дедушка Дональд, из спальни которого Бодах и спер шкуру, крайне оскорбился. 

Тацуя наблюдал последствия этой стратегической ошибки в прямом эфире. 

— Тацуя, — Бодах вплыл в комнату и навис над кроватью. Его рубашка была расстегнута, в раскрытом животе виднелись сизоватые внутренности, а по полу волочились кишки. — Посмотри, как тебе? Я страшный? — дядя Бодах метался в приступе вдохновения, кишки волочились за ним. 

— Ага, очень, — признал Тацуя и сунул голову под подушку. 

— Шо ты тут заголяишься? — возмутился дедушка Дональд. Каждое утро он обходил весь дом с инспекцией от подвала до чердака, заглядывал во все каморки. Спальню Тацуи он, естественно, тоже не пропускал. — Шрамота-то какая. 

— Это, как его там, переходный возраст, — сообщила тетя Генриетта. — Стремление демонстрировать свой богатый внутренний мир. Я давеча в передаче видела. Умный такой мужчина рассказывал. Интеллигентный. В очках, — она мечтательно вздохнула. — Психулог, написали. Ну ничего, у каждого свои недостатки, кузен Элмер вон вообще Иисусом себя считал, про геенну огненную все говорил. А этот только про асоциальное поведение и референтные группы.

— Хахие ищо трупы? — удивился дедушка Дональд. — Я ховорю — шрамота! 

До визита тетушки Мюриэл Тацуя обычно не залеживался. Выскользнув из-под одеяла, он принялся одеваться.

В доме царили бардак и разруха. На втором этаже в комнате с дырой копошился Джимми, аккуратно складывая доски у стены. Отдельной кучкой он сложил обрывки ковров и искореженные картины, свалившиеся, видимо, с чердака вместе с органом. Возле него маячил дядюшка Уильям, подавая указания, как нужно разбирать завалы и куда все относить. Джимми его не слушал и все делал по-своему, но Уильяма это не смущало.

Больше всего пострадал первый этаж — вся вековая пыль и растрескавшаяся штукатурка, потревоженные органом, клубом вылетели из подвала и осели на полу, стенах и мебели. Гардины выглядели так, будто за ночь поросли плесенью, пурпурный бархат поблек и поседел. На грязном полу виднелись две цепочки следов — к дыре и от нее. Видимо, Шузо уже приходил оценить масштабы катастрофы.

Тацуя не раз слышал, как поместье «Яблоневая ветвь» называют ночным кошмаром, и каждый раз смеялся едва ли не до колик. Он любил этот дом и всех его обитателей, здесь никогда не бывало скучно, а у призраков можно было спросить совета или узнать кое-что, не записанное ни в одном учебнике истории. 

В Аките он безумно скучал по всем этим старым коридорам, корявым яблоням и даже по старческому брюзжанию. Наверное, именно возможность вернуться домой, исполнять свои обязанности помогла ему пережить гибель родителей. И все же сегодня он первый раз в жизни был готов согласиться: этот дом — настоящий ночной кошмар, хуже не придумаешь.

Если бы не Шузо, Тацуя еще ночью собрал бы вещи и сбежал. Он не любил бросать дела на середине, но сейчас у него просто опускались руки. Что бы он ни делал, становилось только хуже, а родственники, чтоб им в гробу не кашлялось, нисколько не помогали, хоть и уверяли в своих лучших намерениях. 

По коридору пронесло сквозняком дядюшку Бодаха. Кишки он благополучно убрал на место и теперь страдал от всеобщего непонимания.

На кухне Шузо отчитывал оскорбленно мерцающего дядюшку Фреда. Черт знает, из какой щели он его достал, но Фред не делал попыток просочиться сквозь стену и выслушивал Шузо очень внимательно, только с каждым ругательством все выше задирал нос.

— От этого вашего искусства не только моральный урон, но и физический! Вы дыры видели?

— Я не виноват, что половицы прогнили.

— Вы виноваты, что не позволяли целым поколениям провести тут нормальный ремонт!

Тут Шузо, скорее всего, бил наугад, но он был прав — призраки очень активно сопротивлялись любым изменениям, будто замена пола или обоев грозила им окончательным развоплощением. После смерти старики становились еще более консервативными.

— Искусство требует жертв, — не очень уверенно заявил Фред.

— С этим — к дяде Джошуа, — отрезал Шузо. — Если вы хоть кончик носа покажете, пока здесь будут рабочие, клянусь, я найду способ приносить призраков в жертву. Самый неприятный способ.

Фред стал почти совсем прозрачным и как-то потек чертами лица. Шузо полосовал его суровым взглядом — под таким немудрено самостоятельно развоплотиться. Тацуя залип на жесткой складке губ и едва не сел мимо табурета.

— Мы не будем мешать, — сказал дядя Фред слабым голосом.

— Это и в ваших интересах тоже, — сказал Шузо уже спокойнее. — Если дом рассыплется, вы останетесь на развалинах. И что тогда? 

Вообще-то настоящей проблемой это не было. Когда-то давно семья Тацуи привезла первых призраков из Европы, дедушка Дональд точно заседал в Палате Лордов. Тацуя предполагал даже, что манеры свои он вынес именно оттуда, где яростно и вдохновенно колотил своих оппонентов тростью. В те далекие времена политика вообще была куда проще и забавнее. 

И все же к дому они успели действительно привязаться. Фред потемнел лицом, услышав слова Шузо. 

— Мы не будем, правда. И за Джошуа... он чудной мальца, так мы присмотрим. 

Тацуя подумал, что это, наверное, печально — осознавать, что сумасшедший дьяволопоклонник, положивший жизнь, чтобы вызвать демона, считается в твоей семье «мальца чудным». 

— Ну и хорошо, — сказал Шузо и повернул голову, заметив в столовой дедушку Дональда. Тот продолжал свой утренний обход и выглядел так, будто снова посетил собственные похороны. Коротко улыбнувшись, Шузо сказал: — Доброе утро, Тацуя, — и вышел.

Только тогда Тацуя наконец смог выдохнуть. Воздух внутри него к тому времени раскалился и был готов вот-вот вспыхнуть. Захотелось уткнуться лбом в ладони. 

— Нет, ну ты посмотри, какая задница, — ему охладило щеку. 

— Тетя! — Других слов не нашлось. Он уже использовал их все, но Генриетту, Мисси и Мюриэл было не остановить. Тацуя просто пришел в точку, обозначенную как стадия смирения.

К тому же задница и правда была охуенная.

— А что тетя? — Мисси укоризненно колыхнулась всем своим прозрачно-сизоватым телом. — Что тетя? Если б я так по мужикам вздыхала втихомолку, до сих пор бы старой девой ходила. 

Тацуя помассировал переносицу. Вообще-то, он любил своих родственников, но у них были определенные недостатки. Например, умение проходить сквозь стены, дополненное абсолютной беспардонностью. И даже с этим можно было бы смириться, если бы они так сильно не желали Тацуе счастья. 

По сравнению с их целеустремленностью в этом деле ураган «Катрина» был вечерним сквозняком. 

— Ну да, я уже понял, что должен немедленно пойти и броситься Шу на шею. 

— Было бы неплохо, — степенно согласилась Мисси. — Упустишь — дурак будешь. Ох, дурак.

— Вы слишком много смотрите телевизор, тетушка.

— Недостаточно много, чтобы не заметить, как вы друг на друга смотрите.

А вот это было нечестно. Тацуя, может, и правда бросился бы Шузо на шею еще пару дней назад, когда от желания прикоснуться уже сводило пальцы, но тот шарахался от него как от прокаженного. Даже в глаза не смотрел дольше пары мгновений. Может, понял, что Тацуя к нему неровно дышит, и не хотел давать ложной надежды, а может — и скорее всего, — не хотел связываться с придурочной семейкой дольше необходимого.

Что касается помощи по дому и муштрования призраков, это легко объяснялось благодарностью за ночлег. Тацуя тоже так поступил бы. Ничего личного, просто натуральный обмен — получаешь кровать и еду и расплачиваешься вай-фаем и душеспасительными беседами с зарвавшимися предками.

— Тацуя, — Мисси потеребила его за плечо, рука тут же занемела почти до локтя, — ты ему нравишься.

— Это называется «друзья», тетушка. Бога ради, посмотрите сериалы про гетеросексуалов, у вас же гендерные принципы сместились. Вместе с мозгом. «Сансет-бич» не смотрите, рецидив будет.

Оставив Мисси переваривать мысль, Тацуя встал к плите. Он и сам плохо понял, что сказал, просто активное сводничество страшно действовало на нервы. Вчера тетушки вовсю обхаживали Шузо, но тот, слава богу, не понял, чего от него хотят. Тацуя почти ожидал, что их затолкают в одну спальню и припрут дверь Джимми, чтобы не выбрались. Было бы очень неловко объяснять Шузо, что под хорошей невестой родственники имеют в виду его.

За завтраком Шузо рассказывал о своих планах по заделке дыр в этажах. Тацуя слушал его вполуха — из первых фраз он понял, что Шузо уже все распланировал и договорился с родичами, осталось только вызвать рабочих. У Тацуи еще были в резерве телефоны компаний, не пострадавших от любопытства дядюшки Бодаха и единственно верного мнения дедушки Дональда. Дальше он просто смотрел, как Шузо чертит вилкой на измазанной кетчупом тарелке план восстановительных работ, как он собирает пальцем с губ пятнышко желтка, как он спорит с Уильямом о древесине для половиц. Тацуя кивал невпопад и подтверждал, что денег на все хватит. Он понятия не имел, что за цифры назвал Шузо — какая разница, семейный счет в банке все выдержит, а хозяйственные родичи проследят за соотношением цены и качества. Завещание предусматривало неограниченные расходы на ремонт дома даже до вступления наследника в полные права. Правда, этим пунктом еще ни разу никто не воспользовался.

Строители приехали через час для оценки фронта работ. Долго стояли у дыры на первом этаже и разглядывали проломы.

— А что случилось-то? — спросил наконец один.

Тацуя заглянул в подвал, убедился, что орган оттуда уже уволокли, оставив только груду хлама, и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Кровать с чердака упала. Старинная такая, из дуба, знаете. С балдахином.

У Шузо дернулся глаз, но он продолжил смотреть в подвал с таким вниманием, будто там показывали утраченные серии «Стар-трека».

— Она развалилась, — добавил Тацуя, указав на свалку досок.

— Понятно, — сказал рабочий и с каким-то странным интересом посмотрел на них с Шузо. — Старые кровати очень тяжелые, ага. Не надо было вам на чердаке. Того.

— Ну что ж теперь, — Тацуя смущенно улыбнулся и развел руками. К счастью, на суровых мужиков в спецовках эта улыбка тоже действовала — расспросы ему не нравились. — Вы сможете все заделать?

— Конечно, босс! Только еще народ подгоним, а то у вас тут работы непочатый край.

— А у вас тут еще есть старинные кровати? — спросил второй рабочий.

— В каждой спальне. А что?

— Вы бы сменили их на что-нибудь полегче, пока мы не укрепим перекрытия. А то мало ли... — и он значительно посмотрел на Шузо, потом на Тацую.

До Тацуи дошло. До Шузо, кажется, нет, потому что он начал рассказывать, как скоро уедет, и нагрузка станет в два раза меньше. Тацуя запихнул руки в карманы, чтобы не схватиться за голову, и вылетел в соседнюю комнату. Там попробовал как следует приложиться лбом о стену и почти влетел в ехидное личико Генриетты, высунувшееся из потертых обоев.

— Я не уверена, что точно запомнила значение слова «сублимация», которое произносил тот милый мужчина в телевизоре, но кажется, это была именно она, — заявила Генриетта довольным голосом.

Тацуя вдавил ее в стену и, наконец, смог постучаться головой. Между ушами загудело — все правильно, шуршать-то там нечему, вот и гудит, как ветер в бочке.

С Шузо он почти столкнулся на выходе, цепанул пальцами его руку — совершенно случайно, но тут же отдернулся. Прикосновения были табуированы. Тацуя уже давно ничего так сильно не запрещал себе. Зато теперь, даже если он неосторожно скользил ладонью по ладони, передавая стакан, сердце заходилось, ударяло под язык тяжело и болезненно. 

— Тацуя, — сказал Шузо, не глядя, так старательно не глядя, что сердце упало обратно и ниже, заколотилось где-то в животе. — Рабочие говорят, там на втором этаже проводка убилась к хренам. Она и раньше, наверное, убитая была, а теперь совсем. Только менять. Но это дольше выйдет. 

— Да, — сказал Тацуя, потому что ничего, кроме «да», не мог ему ответить. Он готов был повторять это снова и снова. Да. Да. Да. Да, Шу, делай все, что тебе захочется. Да. — Я пригляжу, когда ты... ну, уедешь. 

В голове ярко светился таймер. Обратный отсчет мчался так быстро, куда быстрее, чем Тацуе хотелось, но он почти смирился с тем, что совсем скоро там останутся только нули. Он ничего не выиграет во всей этой истории. Ремонт и немного шуганутые родственники. Бессонные ночи и тяжелая пульсация под ребрами. Нули — в сухом остатке. 

— Хорошо, — серьезно сказал Шузо.

Тацуя подумал почему-то, что он из тех людей, которые не могут сидеть без дела, которым надо заниматься хоть чем-то. Наверное, если бы Шузо оказался на острове где-нибудь в Океании, построил бы целый город, а дикарей научил письму, физике и изящным манерам. Ну там, не чавкать, поедая глазные яблоки врага. Уж с этим Шузо точно справился бы. Это тебе не хренова туча призраков. 

Тем более что призраки сделались совершенно шелковыми. Только близняшки то и дело норовили сунуть носы к рабочим, но их ловили теперь все. То тетушка Мюриэл уводила их за руки, то утаскивал Уильям — вот уж от кого Тацуя не ожидал. 

Он вообще чувствовал себя несколько пришибленным, будто чертов орган свалился не в подвал, а прямо на него, да так до сих пор и громоздился сверху. К вечеру он очнулся за приготовлением едва ли не полноценного праздничного ужина. Он остановил миксер, облизал перепачканные пальцы и с чувством выругался. 

— Шо, романтишский ужин стряпаешь? — довольно поинтересовался дедушка Дональд, на удивление проигнорировав матершину. — Это правильно, стряпай, стряпай, авось оштанется Шужо-то. — Он обернулся к тетушке Мюриэл. — А хороший усе-таки внучок получился, хоть и шодомит. 

— А все твои дурные гены, — заявил Фред. Выглядел он изрядно потрепанным, бабочка куда-то исчезла. — Весь в твоего кузена Питера, помню, его тогда с конюхом словили. 

— А чего сразу дурные-то? — возмутилась тетушка. — Вон какой хороший вышел. Еще бы в отца характером пошел, вот уж тот решительный мужчина был, жаль только, взял и увез нашу девочку в Японию. 

— Да, — мечтательно протянул Уильям. — Отличный мужик был, ничего не скажешь. 

Тацуя уже привык к таким разговорам об отце. Наверное, будь здесь он, все действительно вышло бы куда быстрее и проще. Но отца не было, и мамы не было. И если не вспоминать о каких-то троюродных братьях и семиюродных кузенах, эти старики — все, что осталось от его настоящей семьи. 

— А давайте жапрем этого Шужо в кладовке, — кровожадно предложил Дональд. — Он нам и дом починит, и Тацуе можги вправит.

— Прекратите, — потребовал Тацуя и сам удивился, как резко прозвучал его голос. — Вы опять навязываете другим свое мнение, я не потерплю этого в своем доме.

В кухне повисла тишина. Тацуя продолжил нарезать сельдерей и обернулся только через несколько минут — никого не было. Из холла доносились голоса рабочих и Шузо, указывающего, где складывать новые доски.

Тацуя прятался в кухне до ужина. Он порылся в фамильных сервизах и выбрал подходящие по цвету тарелки, долго раскладывал веточки розмарина в идеальной симметрии и разбрызгивал капли бальзамика. Даже забрался в интернет, чтобы посмотреть несколько мастер-классов по ресторанной подаче блюд. Для этого пришлось пробраться вдоль всего холла, прижимаясь к стене, потому что по этажам сновали очень деловые рабочие, а из подвала доносился голос Шузо.

Вытирая в пятый раз край тарелки, где бальзамик лег недостаточно красиво, Тацуя понял, что пора еще раз постучаться обо что-нибудь головой. Что он и сделал, предварительно проверив, не торчит ли из столешницы кто-нибудь из родственников. Возможно, Генриетта была права: все это — бред про кровать на чердаке, гаргантюанский ужин, живопись соусами по тарелкам — просто сублимация. Или обычная трусость. Но сублимация звучала красивее.

За ужином было непривычно тихо, даже дедушка Дональд чинно сложил ладони на трости и молча наблюдал. Шузо ел за двоих и пытался рассказывать, как вкусно, но мог только закатывать глаза и потрясать руками. Тацуя собрался было просто попялиться на него, раз уж весь день запрещал себе это, но обнаружил, что тоже страшно проголодался — облизанным с пальцев гаспаччо не наешься.

А на следующее утро Шузо позвонили из автомастерской и сообщили, что детали доставлены, и завтра машина будет на ходу. Тацуя поздравил его со всей искренностью, какую смог изобразить, и улыбался, как идиот, все время, пока слушал, как Шузо звонит кому-то в Портленд и говорит, что завтра приедет.

Завтра. Сегодня — их последний день.

Тацуя запинал свою трусость и сублимацию в дальний угол сознания и занял стратегическую позицию за спиной Шузо. Показывал, куда не стоит пока соваться, помогал двигать мебель и скатывать ковры, а потом таскать их на чердак. Там они провели крайне занимательный час, выбирая, на какие доски безопасно ступать, а потом все же вызвали Джимми и попросили сложить ковры где-нибудь у стены. Даже если под ними провалится пол, они вряд ли доберутся до подвала.

— А моль их тут не пожрет? — спросил Шузо, с сомнением осматривая затянутые паутиной балки.

— Моль не любит призраков, — ответил Тацуя. — Не знаю почему, у нее какая-то непереносимость. У нас тут никогда не было моли. Вот плесень бывает.

— Тебе бы здесь еще санобработку провести, — Шузо задумчиво осмотрел потемневшее дерево стен.

— Сделаю, но ее надолго не хватает. Призраки как-то провоцируют сырость.

— Значит, надо установить календарь санобработок. Похоже, не зря я закупил дерево с хорошей пропиткой. Тут можно такой кабинет забабахать...

Шузо мечтательно осматривал чердак, а Тацуя просто пялился на него и не знал, что сказать. Останься. Да, Шу. Делай что хочешь, Шу, только останься.

— Пойдем, там рабочие, наверное, заждались, — сказал Тацуя и первым спустился по лестнице.

До вечера он крутился возле Шузо, запоминая, записывая в ячейки памяти все детали. Завтра он уедет, а все это останется и будет разъедать Тацую, как плесень — древние деревянные перекрытия. Резкие жесты, приподнятая бровь, раздувающиеся ноздри — дядюшка Фред высунулся из книжного шкафа спросить, как идут дела, — откинутая со лба челка.

И задница. О да, эта охуительная, божественная задница. Тацуя ненавидел и обожал эти пятьсот первые ливайсы, которые умудрялись выглядеть обычными джинсами, пока Шузо не нагибался. И тогда они обтягивали все так, что в глазах темнело, а пол под ногами шатался, будто с крыши упали еще три органа.

— Слушай, а много у вас тут призрачных мышей? — спросил Шузо, выбираясь из какого-то закутка. Волосы обсыпало пылью, на ухо налипла паутина. Тацуя даже чуть не потянулся стереть ее. 

— Чего? 

— Мыши. Призрачные мыши. Их ведь и не вытравишь толком. Кошка мне одну принесла, так она без головы ушла, — Шузо как-то по-особенному скривил губы — это выражение Тацуя видел только у него. 

— Мыши-призраки, — сказал он. — Отлично, что дальше? Тараканий полтергейст? Комары-телепаты?

— Лишь бы не термиты-оборотни, — отозвался Шузо и отряхнул ладони.

Тацуя рассмеялся, хотя и сам услышал, что вышло фальшиво и нелепо. Жалко это вышло. Захотелось уйти в спальню и спрятать голову под подушку. В последние дни он особенно остро жалел, что не родился гребаным страусом. У него в голове и так было черным-черно от желания. Он выныривал и тут же утыкался взглядом в губы Шузо. В его руки с узкими длинными пальцами. Левое запястье работало чуть хуже, будто после детской травмы. Кто-то другой и не заметил бы, но Тацуя уловил мелкую неправильность в движении. Потом, в игре, он мог бы применить это знание против Шузо. 

Никакого «потом» не будет. Никаких игр. Никакого Шузо. 

— Нет, я точно нашел ходы. Как думаешь, мертвые мыши не будут грызть новую проводку? — спросил тот и взъерошил волосы на затылке. 

Плевать, пусть сожрут ее всю и закусят водопроводом. Лучше улыбнись так еще раз. 

Но Шузо только сильнее нахмурился, посмотрел тяжело и цепко. Очень внимательно. Тацуе показалось вдруг, что на него нацелен объектив фотоаппарата. Этот неотвязный взгляд преследовал его до самого вечера. 

Точно так же Шузо взглянул утром, стоя уже в дверях, когда Тацуя сказал:

— Надеюсь, дальше ты доберешься без происшествий, Шу.

Взгляд придавил загривок, отозвался дрожью в животе. Ничего приятного не было в этом ощущении, но Тацуя облизал губы и немного качнулся вперед. 

— Надеюсь, орган дяди Фреда провалится куда-нибудь к центру Земли. И ты больше его не услышишь. — Шузо порылся в кармане и протянул визитную карточку. — Звони или пиши, расскажешь, как идет ремонт. Опять же, я могу по телефону на них наорать, если снова начнут чудить.

— Да. Конечно. — Тацуя взял карточку негнущимися пальцами. — Удачи.

— Ты бы лучше заехал и сам посмотрел, как у нас тут дела. Проконтролировал, — встряла Мюриэл.

— Может быть. — Шузо посмотрел на Тацую, но тот отвел глаза, чтобы не выдать, как хотелось заколотить дверь изнутри и не дать ему уехать. — Ну, я пойду.

Он протянул руку, Тацуя ее пожал, и его шарахнуло дежавю — так же они стояли здесь несколько дней назад, прощаясь навсегда. И Тацуе почти так же сильно не хотелось отпускать его руку. Только теперь на подъездной дорожке стояла отремонтированная машина.

Тацуя не стал смотреть ему в спину. Захлопнул дверь и уткнулся в нее лбом.

— Тацуя, — позвала Генриетта.

— Отвалите. Все отвалите.

Неожиданно родичи послушались и не доставали его до вечера. Весь день Тацуя занимался ремонтом, разговаривал с рабочими и не позволял себе думать, только крутил в пальцах визитку: «Шузо Ниджимура, настройка и сопровождение баз данных, удаленное обслуживание сетей». И где-то в подсознании мелькал счетчик километров, отсчитывая расстояние между Эплвэлли и Портлендом.

В сумерках он рухнул в кресло перед нерастопленным камином. Кошка тут же запрыгнула на колени и уставилась на него, не мигая. В комнату осторожно прокрались тетушки.

— Тацуя, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спросила Мюриэл шепотом, будто от звука нормального голоса могла сработать бомба. Впрочем, не исключено, что действительно могла — Тацуя чувствовал, как внутри копится что-то горячее и противное.

— Отлично, — отозвался он.

— Врешь, — сказала Генриетта.

— Позвони ему, — сказала Мисси.

— Отвалите. Я просто устал.

Тетушки зашушукались, но больше его не трогали. Кошка несколько раз боднула руку, требуя, чтобы ее почесали за ухом, Тацуя зарылся пальцами в струйки тумана у нее на загривке. В доме было гулко и сумрачно, как в склепе. Тацуя был похоронен в нем и лежал смиренно и тихо, как правильный покойник.

А ночью ему приснился Шузо. Там, во сне, было очень ярко. Парапет террасы, обрамляющей океан, был таким белым, что в солнечном свете казался почти синим. Наверное, белая плитка и парапет этот здорово нагрелись, но во сне Тацуя этого не чувствовал. Зато он чувствовал голову Шузо на своих коленях, его затылок упирался в бедро. Матч только что закончился, Тацуя не запомнил его, это был тот особенный проскок времени, который в снах никого не задевает и ощущается совершенно нормальным. Шузо устало запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Тацую. Тот зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, помассировал виски. А потом наклонился, заслоняя от солнца и виски, и лоб, и хмурый взгляд, и изогнутые мягкие губы — накрыл своей тенью, будто мог таким образом сделать все это своим. 

Проснувшись, Тацуя еще долго лежал и вспоминал, как отразилось небо в глазах Шузо. Ему показалось вдруг, что это был не просто сон, а вырванный кусок из чего-то смутно возможного. Из неслучившегося. 

— Позвони ему, — повторила тетушка Генриетта вечером.

— Я не хочу выглядеть навязчивым идиотом, — ответил Тацуя, хотя темнота ворочалась у него в животе и шептала тоже: позвони, позвони, позвони.

Через кухню сквозняком пронесло укоризненно глядящего дядю Бодаха. 

— Нет, все-таки хороший мальчик, — сказала Мисси. — Дурак только. 

К исходу недели эти разговоры навязли у Тацуи в зубах. Мысли крутились в голове, как детский паровозик — по кругу. Чтобы не слышать всего этого, он занялся садом. Сгреб прелую листву, обрезал отмершие ветви у десятка самых старых яблонь — у него в голове не укладывалось, что их когда-то посадили перед новым тогда еще домом крошечными прутиками — и подновил ограду. Вдоль северной стороны холма она совершенно развалилась, и Тацуя завяз там на долгих три дня, таская камни и замешивая бетон. Ничего трудного в этой работе не было, но она утомляла и не позволяла мыслям катиться по круговым рельсам. А еще — устав, он засыпал как убитый. Никаких снов. 

Рабочие закончили с балками еще раньше, и теперь во всех коридорах и комнатах на втором этаже даже было электричество, но Тацуя все равно по привычке зажигал свечи и носил их в трехрогом подсвечнике. Вспомнилось отчего-то, как Шузо принял его за привидение. Сейчас Тацуя еще больше подходил на эту роль. 

— И ведь тот-то небось так ше маицца, — заявил дедушка Дональд, поглядев на него. 

— У Шузо много работы, — ответил Тацуя. Имя, произнесенное вслух, обожгло ему язык. — Он и так застрял здесь на неделю.

— Чаво доели? — удивился Дональд. — Усе бы тебе от ражговора уйти. Послал ше бох нашледнищка. 

Тацуя устало прикрыл глаза. Именно в этот момент захрипел дверной звонок. 

Это даже почти не удивило его. Мог прийти кто-то из рабочих. Или водопроводчик. Во время ремонта обнаружилось, что, ко всему прочему, проржавели трубы, и малейшая протечка грозила превратиться в катастрофу. 

Замок поддавался плохо, Тацуе пришлось налечь со всей силы, чтобы открыть дверь. Качнувшись, он вцепился в косяк — и застыл. 

Шузо просто стоял там и смотрел. Он даже не улыбался, хмурился еще сильнее, чем обычно. Тацуя четко и остро увидел и жесткую морщину между бровей, и твердый изгиб губ. И все же было в глазах что-то такое — Тацую размазало на подлете. Он перестал существовать, его расплескало по стене прихожей и вязаному половичку тетушки Генриетты, по всем этим безвкусным цветам и бабочкам. 

— Привет, — сказал Шузо и переступил на месте, будто хотел сорваться и бежать-бежать-бежать прочь. — У тебя здесь прямо аномальная зона какая-то. Машина опять заглохла. 

Тацуя отлично видел край бампера — Шузо оставил свой шевроле за поворотом подъездной дороги — но ничего по этому поводу не сказал. 

— Надо же, — произнес он чужим языком. 

— Может, у тебя тут что-то паранормальное творится? — продолжил Шузо, и уголки его губ дрогнули. 

Тацуя оглянулся. По холлу опять несло сквозняком дядюшку Бодаха. Из потолка выпали, перекидываясь кошкой, близнецы. Кошка стоически терпела.

— Да нет, — ответил Тацуя и улыбнулся, — все как обычно. 

— Шузо! — завопил кто-то из девочек.

— Шузо вернулся! — подхватила вторая, и дом ожил, заскрипел всеми своими балками, досками, ступеньками и половицами. Призраки потекли в прихожую рекой, столпились вокруг, держась в полумраке. 

— Я же говорила, — с достоинством произнесла тетя Мисси.

— Нет, это я говорила, — сообщила Генриетта, — а ты все не верила. 

Тацуя слушал эти перешептывания за спиной, они окутывали плечи, как незримый призрачный шлейф, холодили затылок. Шузо глянул ему за спину и снова вонзил внимательный взгляд в его грудь. Тацуя задыхался, задыхался и молчал. Шузо молчал тоже. 

— Зачем ты вернулся? — спросил Тацуя — как нырнул в ледяную воду. Разом. 

— Решил вот, — Шузо куснул губу, Тацуя выцепил это движение и долгую секунду не соображал вообще, что там было произнесено. Ему тут же захотелось проделать это с губами Шузо самому. Вместо того он прикусил собственную. — Решил вот задержаться по пути домой. 

Призраки галдели. Тацуя медленно стекал на доски, его колени уже совершенно размякли. Они с Шузо все еще стояли в дверях. 

— Кстати, видел я тот мотель, в котором людей едят, — заметил вдруг Шузо. — Беленький такой, с палисадником. Заборчик зеленый.

— Наверное, сделали ремонт с тех пор, как я его последний раз видел, — ответил Тацуя онемевшими губами. Его подловили, выкручиваться поздно, он и так уже выдал себя с головой. — Так проще заманивать наивные жертвы.

— Я тоже так подумал. — Шузо прожигал его взглядом, глаза смеялись. — Не мог же ты соврать, чтобы заставить меня остаться.

— Ну что ты, я бы никогда так не сделал.

Шузо дернул плечом и неловко, будто мышцы его не слушались, поднял руку и отвел челку с лица Тацуи. И его просто бросило вперед, на Шузо, к его губам. Тацуя целовал и задыхался, падал и оставался на месте. Потому что его держали. Теплые руки крепко обхватили поясницу, сжали так, что Тацуя и в самом деле чуть не потерял равновесие. Он чуть-чуть отстранился, посмотрел в глаза Шузо — пьяные, с огромными зрачками — и сказал:

— Я соврал. Хозяйка мотеля, миссис Уиллингтон, печет замечательные булочки с корицей, у нее пятеро внуков, и они каждый год высаживают в палисаднике ирисы и георгины.

— А еще она варит хороший кофе, — добавил Шузо. — Не сравнить с твоим, но лучше, чем в Портленде. Я успел у нее позавтракать. 

— Мне не стыдно, — сказал Тацуя, забираясь пальцами ему в волосы, массируя затылок и за ушами.

— Мне тоже. — Шузо запустил руки ему под халат и сжал ягодицы. — Черт, как же я хотел это сделать, ты не представляешь.

— Ох, молодешь... — задребежжал сзади дедушка Дональд. — Как вы ш такой решительноштью девштвенношти-то лишаетешь, ума не приложу.

— А я говорила же, говорила, — опять зарядила Мисси.

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить наедине, — сказал Тацуя, глянув через плечо на столпившееся семейство.

— Определенно. — Ладони Шузо сжались на ягодицах, и пол снова поплыл у Тацуи под ногами. — А если кто не знаком со словом «наедине», то познакомится с моим подсвечником.

— Да поняли мы, поняли, — пробормотал Фред. Тацуя был готов поклясться, что он подмигнул ему, несмотря на брюзгливо поджатые губы. — Чо там по телеку-то?

Родичи загалдели, заплескались молочным туманом между стен холла и втекли в стену, преувеличенно громко и оживленно обсуждая, что бы им сейчас посмотреть. Кажется, тетушки даже затеяли спор о преимуществах Animal Planet перед круглосуточными новостями CNN. У Тацуи возникло подозрение, что они этот разговор репетировали и сейчас вспоминали свои реплики.

Тацую закрутило, как простыню в стиралке. Да если бы родственники отказались уходить, он, наверное, просто продолжил прямо при них. Здесь. Сейчас. С Шузо. 

— Хорошие мальчики, хоть и шодомиты, — скрипуче доносилось из гостиной.

— Где ваша политкорректность, дедушка? — заметила тетушка Генриетта. — Сейчас это называется «гомосексуал». 

— Понавыдумывали плиткоррекший всяких. Вот в наше-то время как было: не нравицца, как тебя назвали, бьешь как шледует, а потом говоришь, как тебя нажывать. Хоть хожяином, хоть гошподом богом. 

Тацуя не удержался, коротко хохотнул в плечо Шузо. Хватанул запаха его кожи и захлебнулся своим смехом. Выдох получился рваным и коротким. Шузо чуть вздрогнул. 

— Пойдем, — сказал Тацуя. — Пойдем, Шу. 

Хотелось утащить его наверх, спрятать, забрать себе. Тацуя провел ладонью по шее Шузо, взъерошил короткие волоски на затылке. Возможность прикасаться опьяняла. Наверное, Тацуя, дай ему волю, мог бы сейчас прогладить Шузо насквозь. Но сначала надо было подняться в спальню. Лестница на двадцать две ступени, три коридора и две широких двустворчатых двери — чертовски много. Так много, что в синей гостиной Тацуя тормознул, чуть не споткнулся и толкнул Шузо к стене. Поцелуй получился смазанным, Тацуя едва не рассадил губы о чужие зубы, зато забрался пальцами в задние карманы джинсов, погладил через ткань. 

Шузо хрипло застонал. Он хмурился так сильно, что Тацуя решил — ему должно быть больно. Потянувшись выше, он поцеловал эту морщинку, коснулся кожи кончиком языка. 

— Блядь, Тацуя, — захрипел Шузо, запрокидывая голову. Его волосы встопорщились, когда он проехался затылком по стене, по старым обоям в цветочек. — Что ты творишь? Что ты творишь и почему ты такой? 

Тацуя дернул его к себе, и в спальню они друг друга почти заволокли. До кровати было восемь футов ковровой дорожки, шесть шагов и три захлебывающихся поцелуя, от которых у Тацуи все вертелось перед глазами. Шузо стиснул пальцами его плечи, вжал его в столбик кровати. Резьба болезненно вдавилась в спину, царапала кожу через дырки в халате и рубашку. 

Когда Шузо поцеловал Тацую снова, полог колыхнулся, выплюнул облако пыли. Это была чертовски старая кровать, а еще — чертовски большая и тяжелая. Это хорошо, что рабочие укрепили все балки, это очень хорошо. Потому что Тацуя мог бы поспорить, что они сейчас сделают все, чтобы проломить пол. 

Он сунул руки под рубашку Шузо, погладил кожу над ремнем, ощупал выступы позвонков. Шузо дрогнул под рукой, наклонился, вцепился губами в шею Тацуи, дернул с плеча халат. Ткань затрещала. Нитки, наверное, давно прогнили, столько потертостей, там все держалось на честном слове. Тацуя уперся лбом в висок Шузо, втянул запах его волос. 

— Это был наследный халат, — заметил он хрипло. — Дядя Уильям расстроится. 

— Переживет как-нибудь, — ответил Шузо, все еще расправляясь с халатом. И хотя Тацуя выворачивался под его руками, путаясь в рукавах и помогая стягивать с себя одежду, пока бархат не упал на пол, треснули еще два шва.

— Я сейчас упаду, — пообещал Тацуя, когда Шузо принялся вылизывать его шею. Ног он уже не чувствовал.

— Падай, — разрешил Шузо, подтолкнул его на кровать и навалился сверху.

Тацую выгнуло, он вжался в Шузо всем телом, обхватил руками за плечи и крепко стиснул. Несколько долгих секунд они просто держали друг друга. Наверное, это могло показаться нелепым, Тацуя никак не мог заставить себя разжать руки, даже чтобы провести по загривку Шузо, огладить его бока, потянуть еще выше задравшуюся футболку.

— Черт, как же я хотел... — пробормотал он и ткнулся ноющими губами в ключицы Шузо. Тот шумно выдохнул, дернул напряженным кадыком. — Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело в этом доме найти возможность подрочить? Каждую секунду может вылезти кто-то из родственников.

Шузо усмехнулся. 

— Я старался не думать о том, что за мной может наблюдать кто-то из твоих тетушек, — сообщил он. — Когда представлял, как хочу потрогать тебя. 

Тацуя подавился воздухом, непроизнесенными словами, какой-то глуповатой шуткой — подавился всем, рассыпал мысли. Затылок и шею стиснуло жаром, когда Шузо провел ладонью, надавил, притягивая Тацую выше, в свои губы, в жадный поцелуй. Чертова футболка, рубашка, чертовы джинсы, гребаные пятьсот первые ливайсы. Только об этом Тацуя и мог думать. Он ловил пальцами пуговицы и застежки, болт оцарапал палец, но он не обратил никакого внимания. Краткая боль была плоской и нелепой по сравнению с тем, как Шузо покусывал его плечо и гладил, гладил живот. 

— Шу, — выдохнул Тацуя, пока они изворачивались, забираясь еще дальше на постель, сбивая старые одеяла, пахнущие пылью и лавандой, роняя подушки и покачивая кровать. Тацуя здорово опасался, что они все-таки развалят ее. Что развалят все. Что весь дом рассыплется к чертям. Или сгорит, потому что раз за разом Тацую окатывало жаром, будто спину между лопаток лизали языки пламени. Но сейчас ему было плевать, плечом он вдавил Шузо в подушки, лизнул его ключицы и шею. Под языком херачил пульс — так часто, что казалось, вот-вот прорвет кожу. — Боже мой, Шу...

— Еще, — прохрипел Шузо. Тацуя не узнал его голос. — Скажи это еще. Когда ты меня так называл, я думал каждый раз, что там и кончусь. Охренеть просто, как ты это произносишь. 

— Шу, — пробормотал Тацуя и несколько раз куснул сосок Шузо, потянул и отпустил. — Шу, — длинно выдохнул он в покрасневшую кожу. Шузо тряхнуло, Тацуя почувствовал эту дрожь пальцами и бедрами. Он, черт возьми, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать тереться, как подросток. — Шу. Шу, Шу, Шу... Я могу повторять, сколько захочешь.

Сейчас, конечно, не время говорить об этом, но сам-то он хочет очень долго. И очень часто. Повторять и повторять. Тацуя надавил ладонью на бедро Шузо, притерся плотнее. В этот момент он остро ненавидел тот миг, когда человечество изобрело одежду. Шузо зашарил по его пояснице, запустил пальцы под слои ткани, пытаясь скатать одновременно штаны и трусы, протолкнул ладони дальше и стиснул ягодицы. Тацую чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от этого ощущения. Они еще даже за члены друг друга не потрогали, а оба уже едва соображали. Шузо расфокусированно глядел на него, чуть запрокидывая голову, вслепую помогал выбраться из одежды. Его зрачки расширились настолько, что глаза казались почти черными. 

Где-то в передачах, которые смотрела тетушка Генриетта, Тацуя слышал, что зрачки расширяются не только в темноте или от адреналина, а еще и когда смотришь на того, кто тебе нравится. Если так, то у него, должно быть, сейчас и белков-то не видно. 

Он вообще боялся, что кончит немедленно, как прижмется кожей к коже. Как будто ему не двадцать четыре, а снова пятнадцать. Он не отказался бы встретить Шузо в свои пятнадцать, это было бы восхитительно. Наверняка Шузо из тех, кому нравилось влипать в неприятности. Иначе как бы он оказался в этом доме? 

Тацуя наклонился, оставляя мокрые следы на груди и животе Шузо. Его кожа легко покрывалась пятнами — стоило чуть сжать зубы, и оставался красный след. Это чертовски заводило, даже оглушало, когда Шузо подавался вперед, прижимался лбом к его плечу, сползал ниже и ниже. Его дыхание жгло, Тацуя немного запутался в своих ногах, потерялся в ощущениях, и когда губы Шузо сжались вокруг головки, только сдавленно вскрикнул. 

— Шу, блядь! — влажные волосы скользнули под пальцами, Тацуя забрал их в горсть. Ему надо было, очень надо было за что-то держаться. Простыни, одеяла, кровать, весь старый иссохшийся дом уплывали куда-то, оставляя его наедине с раскаленным ртом Шузо, с его языком, горячечным дыханием и тяжелыми руками на бедрах. — Что ты творишь, о господи. 

С Шузо он никогда не знал, чего ожидать, к чему готовиться. Но это было уже слишком. Тацую завертело в кипящем клокочущем водовороте, когда Шузо наклонился еще ниже, скользя языком по уздечке.

Зубы задевали кожу едва-едва, подвижный язык прижигал головку, давил сразу под ней, а Тацуя только и мог, что грызть губы и цепляться за плечи Шузо, соскальзывая пальцами по влажной лопатке. Шузо глянул снизу вверх, впечатал этот внимательный хищный взгляд Тацуе в губы и наклонился снова. Его горло подрагивало, когда головка терлась внутри, Тацуя чувствовал эту дрожь, о, он отлично ее чувствовал. Каждый раз, когда Шузо сглатывал, Тацую швыряло куда-то на самую грань оргазма. 

— Шу, — хрипло шепнул он и погладил напряженную шею Шузо, провел по его горлу. Тот наклонился, сглотнул. Сквозь тонкую кожу, сквозь весь этот жар Тацуя почувствовал пальцами свой член. Ох, блядь, блядь. 

Вообще-то ему уже отсасывали, и не то чтобы Шузо был в этом деле самым крутым мастером, он то и дело захлебывался, давился и отстранялся, слюна и смазка испачкали его подбородок. И все же никогда еще это не заводило Тацую так сильно. Шузо сосредоточенно хмурился, сжимая губы сильнее, и Тацуя немного надавил на его горло, задыхаясь от этого странного ощущения. Головка подрагивала, он чувствовал даже это.

— Черт, нет, не могу больше, — выдохнул Тацуя. — Шу, иди сюда. Пожалуйста. — Вся та жаркая темнота, которая копилась в нем после отъезда Шузо, вскипала теперь в животе, наполняла грудную клетку, подкатывала к горлу, требуя выхода. — Хочу тебя.

Член, мокрый и красный, мазнул по губам Шузо, когда он отстранился. Тацуя прикрыл веки, но картинка отпечаталась на их изнанке. Было время, он смеялся, когда однокурсники оценивали девчонок или парней по дурацкой десятибалльной шкале. Но Шузо... Это было чертово попадание в яблочко, десять из десяти. И Тацуя плевать хотел, кто там что думает, Шузо был его личной «десяткой». 

— У тебя есть? — спросил он. 

— Сейчас, — Шузо кашлянул — кажется, у него немного саднило горло, — перевернулся и нашарил свои джинсы. Из кармана поползла блестящая лента. 

— А ты, я смотрю, подготовился, — сказал Тацуя и прижался лбом к его лопатке. — Запасся.

— Я решил разок побыть гребаным оптимистом, — сказал Шузо и хрипло выдохнул, когда Тацуя сунул влажные пальцы ему между ягодиц. Стояк у Шузо был железный, он мотал головой и пытался смотреть через плечо, обжигал короткими взглядами и снова утыкался в подушку. 

Тацуя прихватил его за бедро, дернул, переворачивая. Шузо был такой жесткий, легкий, пружинистый и в то же время податливый, что горячее темное возбуждение все-таки хлынуло в рот, растеклось по языку металлическим привкусом. Напряженный живот подрагивал, Тацуя видел, как на него стекает с головки капля смазки. О, черт, черт, черт! Ох, все демоны ада, сколько их там Джошуа поминает! 

Пальцы тряслись и соскальзывали, Тацуя придерживал Шузо за бедро, вдавливая головку в растянутые мышцы, и смотрел неотрывно в его лицо. Морщинка между бровями разгладилась, выражение сделалось почти мягким. Шузо замотал головой, когда Тацуя потянул его на себя сильнее, выдохнул надорванно:

— Тацуя! 

Его покрасневшие, натертые и раздраженные губы обнимали имя как-то мягко, придушенно и совершенно восхитительно. Тацуя наклонился, навис над ним, заслоняя его от света из окна, накрывая своей тенью и двигаясь медленно и размашисто. Все немного расплывалось. Ладонь Шузо давила на шею, он обхватил Тацую ногами, пятки давили на бедра, заставляя толкаться резче, сильнее. 

Кровать раскачивалась и скрипела. Сделанная когда-то для аристократического уважаемого семейства, она не выдерживала современного темперамента. Тацуя почти уткнулся лбом в плечо Шузо, прижимал его к себе, чувствуя, как трется о живот твердый член. 

— Как хорошо, ох, Шу, — пробормотал Тацуя, сжимая его в ладони. Темнота кипела уже на языке, теперь Тацуя точно знал, что все вот-вот взорвется. Всего одна искра — и рванет. — У меня офигеть какое богатое воображение... Отличная фантазия, но я и представить не мог, что будет так охуенно. 

Шузо ничего не ответил, его шальные черные глаза пытались выцепить взгляд Тацуи. Тот чувствовал животом, бедрами, ладонями, что Шузо уже трясет. А потом его губы впились в рот, поцелуй вышел скользящим и слабым, больше выдохом, и все же этого хватило. Это стало искрой. 

Тацую выжгло изнутри, он не успел даже закричать, так и сбился посреди движения, толкнулся внутрь рвано и глубоко. Шузо вскрикнул и забился под ним, должно быть, его тоже захлестнуло взрывом, испепелило на месте. 

— Блядь, Тацуя, — выдохнул он в ухо, когда Тацуя почти упал, вжался мокрым лбом в его шею. — Ты псих. Люблю тебя. 

Наверное, если бы Тацуя не был так вымотан, он бы кончил еще раз, вот прямо так, от этих слов. 

— Шу, — сказал он, едва ворочая языком. — Ты охуенный. И сумасшедший. Черт побери, как хорошо, что ты вернулся. Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы ты не вернулся. — Ему сдавило ребра, остро и горячо. — Да. Да, Шу, я тоже люблю тебя.


	3. Эпилог

Весенние вечера в Лос-Анджелесе были почти такими же душными, как летние дни в Орегоне. Тацуя втянул эту сладковатую, забытую уже духоту. Он вспоминал Лос-Анджелес медленно, одновременно узнавая и не узнавая его, как старый фильм или книгу из детства. Дальние небоскребы плавились в расплескавшемся закате, и Тацуя сощурился на заходящее солнце. Шузо вытащил из сумки устрашающего вида связку ключей и зазвенел ею, выбирая нужный.

— Зачем тебе такой сложный замок? — спросил Тацуя, разглядывая дверь с тремя замочными скважинами.

— У меня нет привидений. Это ты можешь оставить все двери и окна нараспашку, и никто не подумает забраться в дом. А тут район не самый благополучный.

Тацуя оглядел аккуратные газоны и чистые подъездные дорожки. Где-то залаяла собака, засмеялся ребенок. Вдалеке гудели движением неспящие улицы.

— По сравнению с «Яблоневой ветвью», конечно, ад кромешный, — сказал Тацуя. — Никаких старых скрипучих деревьев и подозрительных теней, не понимаю, как ты мог тут жить.

— И ни одного дома с башенкой, просто кошмар.

Шузо отпер наконец дверь и набрал код на панели в холле. Дом у него был укреплен, как форт с национальным оружейным запасом. Потом он два раза хлопнул в ладоши, загорелся свет, и отрешенный женский голос произнес:

— Добро пожаловать домой, Шузо.

Тацуя уставился на потолок — казалось, голос раздается оттуда.

— А ты говорил, нет привидений.

— Вообще-то это умный дом. Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома. 

Тацуя затащил чемодан в просторную гостиную со светлыми стенами, с панорамным окном и дверью на задний двор. В его узком квадрате блестел бассейн, затянутый серебристой защитной пленкой. Включились разбрызгиватели, и над бассейном, над синей плиткой бортика встала радуга. Все это было такое калифорнийское, что у Тацуи стиснуло грудь. Он и сам не знал, что настолько скучал по тому времени, когда отец работал в Силиконовой долине, и они жили почти у самого океана. Шузо ходил по дому, раздавая команды:

— Закрыть шторы в гостиной, включить свет. Закрыть шторы на кухне, включить свет. Включить кондиционеры, охлаждение, температура плюс двадцать три градуса.

Дом оживал — жужжали приводные механизмы в карнизах, загудели кондиционеры, подуло свежим воздухом. Светильники плавно зажглись, уровень освещения автоматически отрегулировался, чтобы не резать глаза. Тацуя стоял посреди буйства высоких технологий и ощущал себя безнадежно отсталым.

— Слушай, да ты какой-то гребаный Тони Старк. Я думал, такое только в фантастических фильмах бывает.

— Да ты что, все уже можно купить через интернет, настраивается элементарно. Главное, не забывать отключать холодильник от интернета, когда уезжаешь, а то он лишнюю еду заказывает.

Все это что-то напоминало Тацуе.

— У тебя здесь такая же самостоятельная нежить, как у меня, — осенило его.

— Температура отрегулирована, — отчитался женский голос. — Заказать ужин? Пицца, стейки, китайская еда, мексиканская еда, сегодня скидки в «Баффало Дак», специальное меню в...

— Хватит, — рявкнул Шузо. — Отменить заказ, беззвучный режим.

В невидимых динамиках пискнуло — Тацуе показалось, что немного обиженно.

— Кажется, ты прав, — сказал Шузо. — Не буду ставить искусственный интеллект, мне этого в поместье хватает. Кстати, о нежити.

Он наклонился над древним чемоданом, потер окованный тусклым железом уголок и принялся сдирать скотч вместе с бумажками. Оккультные знаки корчились под его пальцами и, казалось, немного светились. Тацуя присел рядом и аккуратно складывал бумажки в стопку.

— Я думал, все эти знаки чушь собачья, — сказал он, разглядывая магические каракули.

— И это мне говорит человек, которого воспитали призраки, — хмыкнул Шузо.

— Просто странно, что мы смогли найти в интернете что-то полезное.

Заедающие латунные замки, все в мутных пятнах от старости, наконец подались, и чемодан распахнулся. Изнутри потек белесый туман, повеяло сыростью, прелыми листьями и затихшим на зиму садом. Мутный клубок поколыхался некоторое время и начал распадаться, бормоча на разные голоса.

— Могли бы и поаккуратнее, это возмутительно, не дрова же везете.

— Никакого такта, совершенно, и зачем я только вышла за тебя...

— Кто-нибудь видел мою бабочку? Я повязывал ее перед отъездом!

— Не понимаю, и почему нельзя было взять медвежью шкуру, соседи были бы в восторге, я уверен.

— Веер! Отдайте мой веер!

— Да жаткнитешь вы, ражгильдяи, и помогите мне выбрацца!

Призраки засуетились, потолкались вокруг чемодана и извлекли дедушку Дональда. Тот хрустнул прозрачной спиной и отлепил от шеи крепко спящую кошку.

— Осматривайтесь, располагайтесь, — обратился к ним Шузо.

Призраки оглядывали техногенный рай с опаской, граничащей с поклонением. Тацуя и сам не понимал, для чего предназначены некоторые панели на стенах, только догадался, что у них сенсорные экраны.

Мисси почти суеверно тронула кнопки кондиционера и тут же отдернулась. 

— Что-нибудь чешется? — поинтересовался Шузо с сарказмом.

— Нет-нет, что ты, Шузо! — торопливо ответила та. 

— Дядюшка Бодах, на чердаке есть кровать, под которой вам понравится, — сказал Шузо, усаживаясь на диван. — Дядя Джошуа, на кухне удобная доска, если вам понадобится что-нибудь принести в жертву, пожалуйста, пользуйтесь ею. Мистер Дональд, обход рекомендую начинать с чердака, лестница в доме идет по кругу. Тетушки, фарфора у меня нет, посмотрите в шкафчике на чердаке — там хренова туча посуды, может, вам что-нибудь понравится.

Дядюшка Бодах отыскал где-то яркую гавайскую рубаху, которая, как он полагал, больше соответствовала обстановке, и теперь дрейфовал по гостиной в поисках сквозняка. Нашел поток от кондиционера и счастливо позволил ему утащить себя в коридор

Тацуя упал на диван возле Шузо и забросил ногу ему на бедро.

— Не тесновато нам всем тут будет? — спросил он.

— Месяц как-нибудь переживем. — Шузо обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе. — Глядишь, твои родичи привыкнут к технике и не взбрыкнут, когда увидят поместье после ремонта.

— Только давай без голосового управления. А то, боюсь, часть техники просто сбежит из дома.

Дом в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса наполнялся уютными потусторонними шепотками и шорохами, где-то под крышей раздавался топот детских ножек, кошка обосновалась в зеркальной дверце шкафа в гостиной, обернула лапы хвостом и зависла чуть в стороне от отражения маленького деревянного столика. Тетушки инспектировали содержимое кухонных шкафчиков и спорили о назначении кофемашины, Джошуа с подозрением осматривал электрический чайник и поглаживал ритуальный нож на поясе.

Тацуя потерся щекой о плечо Шузо. В их придурковатом семействе наконец все было хорошо.


End file.
